7th Heaven Host Cafe
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Selamat datang, anda ingin pesan apa?" Crossover: YGO!DM,YGO 5D's,FMA,Oofuri,Naruto,ES21. Pairing: HiruSena,SetoYami,JackYusei,RoyEd,SasuNaru,SaiNaru,AbeMiha
1. Irrashaimase

**Author: **Hikari Rio

**Disclaime**r: Fullmetal Alchemist, Eyeshield 21,YugiOh! Duel Monster, Yugioh! 5D's, Ookiku Furikabutte, Naruto bukanlah milik saya!

**Rating: **T dulu…

**Pairing: **RoyEd, HiruSena, SetoYami, JackYusei, AbeMiha, SasuNaru, SaiNaru

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff, Light Humor, General

**Summary: **Selamat datang…ada yang bisa kami bantu?

**Warning:** OOC, AU, ini fic bersambung dengan panjang sekitar 9 chapter (termasuk prolog+epilog).

**A/N:** Ini salah satu proyek saya dari teaser yang saya pajang di DA...ekstrim sih karena banyak tokoh..tapi ya sudahlah...XD...

**7th Heaven**** Host Cafe**

Selamat datang di 7th Heaven Host Café. Terletak pada titik strategis di tengah kota, letak yang mudah dijangkau dari kantor besar, kampus, sekolah menengah, stadium, dome, bahkan arena balap. Dengan arsitektur Eropa pada tampilan luar, namun memiliki ruangan dengan desain khusus yang beragam di dalamnya sesuai dengan permintaan pelanggan.

Menyediakan menu hidangan utama dengan kuliner dari Eropa, Asia, dan daerah tropis. Kafe ini berpegang pada aturan yakni menyajikan hidangan dengan kesehatan terbaik (daging babi tidak disajikan sejak awal dibukanya restoran karena muncul virus H1N1 yang mendunia, lebih baik mencegah daripada terlanjur sakit nantinya.), tidak mengijinkan adanya pelanggan maupun pegawai yang merokok, serta tak ada alkohol.

Ya, kesehatan adalah yang utama. Kau bisa makan enak tapi membuat kesehatanmu beresiko, itu bukanlah tindakan bijaksana. Di sini para pelanggan akan diberikan menu yang sesuai untuk mereka. Baik itu dari segi kalori, menghindari alergi, bahkan vegetarian dan diet khusus.

Salah satu yang cukup diminati dari menu di sini adalah kek dan kudapan. Kue-kue manis nan cantik dan lezat dapat dinikmati dengan harga terjangkau. Bisa juga memesan khusus untuk hadiah dan pesta. Terstandar tinggi, dengan mengutamakan kepuasan pelanggan sehingga loyalitas mereka tak bergeser sekalipun muncul saingan dalam penjualan. Apa mau dikata, itulah bisnis.

Namun, ada poin yang sekalipun bisa ditiru, tak bisa dicuri dari kafe ini.

Itu adalah _Butler._

Para pemuda tampan dengan karakteristik unik dari diri masing-masing adalah daya tarik besar dari 7th Heaven. Kau bisa menemukan tipe-tipe idealmu melayani dengan ramah dalam balutan kemeja putih,rompi hitam dan celana hitam potongan lurus, namun jangan harap mereka memberikan hatinya padamu karena mayoritas tujuan mereka bekerja disana adalah uang, pengalaman kerja, dan tempat tinggal gratis yang diberikan di lantai atas gedung. Per kamar sudah disediakan kamar mandi dan tempat tidur.

Fakta ini mungkin menjadi tanda tanya besar jika baru pertama kali mendengar tentang keberadaan 7th Heaven. Untuk apa sebuah kafe menyediakan tempat tinggal bagi para butler yang bekerja disana? Sekalipun pekerja tetap, tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan?

Alasannya mudah, karena mereka bekerja juga di malam hari. Dan kau tidak akan menemukan suasana yang sama ketika masuk ke dalam gedung itu di waktu yang berbeda.

Kontras dengan apa yang mereka layani di siang hari, pada malamnya kau bisa menemukan para _butler_ tampan menjadi _host_ yang begitu elegan. Tapi tentu saja, tak murah harga yang dibayar untuk bisa masuk dan dilayani ketika hari telah larut.

Dengan dua tema yang berbeda pada satu tempat, strategi pasar ini telah berhasil untuk meraup konsumen dari berbagai kalangan dan tingkatan ekonomi. Kafe di siang hari dan _host_ club di malam hari.

Mungkin itu adalah sedikit gambaran tentang tempat apa yang menjadi awal cerita ini dimulai.

Kisah tentang tujuh pria, tujuh cerita, dan tujuh cinta mereka....

**-I-**

**Irrashaimase!**

Roy Mustang menguap lebar ketika rasa kantuk di pagi hari masih bersisa. Pria ini berusia 29 tahun dengan rambut hitam, mata tajam berwarna sama, wajah keturunan Asia yang kental, memiliki kulit kuning yang membalut postur militernya yang tegap. Ia tampan, karismatik, cerdas, taktis, memiliki sisi nakal namun sebenarnya ia pria romantis yang setia.

Ia adalah pemilik kafe 7th Heaven. Seorang yang menjadi senior paling dihormati, selain karena usia dan pengalamannya, juga bagaimana cara ia menghadapi berbagai permintaan pelanggan. Dan dikelilingi oleh anak-anak remaja disekitarnya, jauh membuatnya berpikiran 'kuno'.

Tinggal di lantai tiga, tepat di atas kafe, dan di kamar paling ujung dari sisi kiri setelah keluar dari lift. Desain interior ruangannya tak berlebihan, sederhana namun nyaman. Pada ruang tengah, banyak tumpukan buku dan berkas dari penghitungan pengeluaran serta naskah novel.

Ya, Roy Mustang juga seorang novelis. Ini salah satu alasan juga mengapa ia membuka usaha kafe. Ia butuh bahan cerita. Apalagi hal yang terbaik jika bukan membuat sebuah tempat dimana berbagai macam pengalaman dari banyak orang saling ditukar ketika mereka berkomunikasi ? Ah, dia memang jenius....

Baiklah, kembali lagi dengan ia yang masih berantakan dan kini sedang menyikat gigi serta bercukur. Roy akhirnya perlahan mulai terbangun.

_ //Aku akan mandi setelah membangunkan mereka...//_ pikirnya ketika melirik jam di atas dinding dapur. Khusus di kamarnya saja ukurannya lebih besar dan ia memiliki dapur pribadi.

Tanpa mengganti piyama, ia memakai jubah tidur dan sandal kain sebelum keluar dari kamar dan mulai membangunkan penghuni lainnya dengan mengetuk keras-keras pintu mereka dan berteriak memberitahu bahwa sudah pukul tujuh. Dari enam orang pekerja yang direkrutnya, ada empat orang yang tinggal bersamanya. (Dua lainnya di tempat mereka sendiri, satu di apartemen, satunya lagi di mansion. Akan kujelaskan nanti.)

Yang pertama dari empat orang itu adalah Abe Takaya. Seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun, yang menjadi_ catcher_ tim baseball SMA Nishiura, tim kuda hitam di turnamen di tahun ini. Pemuda dengan tinggi 170cm, berkulit sawo matang, berambut hitam berpotongan rapi, dengan mata malas. Ia cerdas dalam berhitung, karena itu Roy menempatkannya di bagian kasir. Pemuda itu tipe yang tak banyak ambil pusing dengan pikiran orang dan langsung bicara pada tujuannya walau agak emosional. Ia bekerja di kafe itu karena ingin mencoba mandiri di usia produktifnya. Selain dari jarak kafe yang lebih dekat dengan sekolahnya juga stadium. Dalam pekerjaannya sebagai host, Abe yang paling muda diantara yang lainnya menduduki peringkat kelima.

Yang kedua adalah Jack Atlus. Berusia 18 tahun, sudah lulus SMA dengan nilai cemerlang. Berambut pirang dengan model spike asimetris, ia memiliki bola mata amethyst yang unik dan berpadu dengan kulit sawo matang. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, ini disebabkan karena ia seorang _freelance _model dan memiliki hobi motor balap. Ia dikenal juga sebagai duelist tangguh dengan julukan 'King'. Pun di kota asalnya, Satellite, ia merasa takkan bisa berkembang maka ia pergi ke kota untuk mengadu nasib. Syukurlah pekerjaan sambilannya sewaktu ia mencari tempat dan mengembangkan karir sangat menunjangnya. Walau ia sudah mulai memiliki nama di dunia entertain, Jack tetap merasa bahwa inilah rumahnya. Tak tanggung ia berada di peringkat ketiga di _host list._

Pemuda yang ketiga adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang penerus dari keluarga elit yang bergerak dalam industri furniture dan perumahan. Bola mata hitam dengan pandangan tajam, kulit putih salju, wajah oval yang dibingkai poni segi dibelah tengah, serta model rambut spike di belakang. Ia tipe pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang jika dalam buku cerita akan menjadi tokoh utama yang tampan. Semacam itulah...

Roy agak aneh dengan latar belakangnya yang begitu mendukung untuk kehidupannya di lingkungan mewah, namun ia justru kerja sambilan dan meminta tempat di gedung kafenya. Akhirnya nanti ia mengetahui alasannya, bahwa Sasuke memang diharuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan merakyat untuk paham karakter pelanggan. Di luar dugaan bahwa ia melakukannya dengan serius karena tak mau kalah dengan kakaknya. Sebagai host, dia menjalankan tipe _stoic _dengan sempurna, walau begitu, ia berada di peringkat terakhir karena seringkali menolak untuk bekerja di luar dan memilih untuk berada di dapur membantu Roy memasak sebagai asisten koki.

Pemuda terakhir yang tinggal dengannya disana adalah Sai. Mahasiswa berusia 18 tahun yang mengambil jurusan studi kesenian. Lukisan adalah sesuatu yang tak lepas darinya, poin plus yang tak dimiliki dari _butler_ lain yang bekerja di 7th Heaven. Walau begitu, ia buruk dalam berkomunikasi. Kata-katanya sering kali tak bisa di kontrol, walau ia tak bermaksud demikian. Mungkin ini disebabkan karena ia seseorang yang introvert pada awalnya.

Ia tipikal pemuda kuliahan normal yang menginginkan tempat tinggal bersewa murah, dengan jarak tak jauh dari kampusnya serta dekat dengan tempat kerja sambilan. Beruntung ia menemukan kafe itu ketika iseng berjalan-jalan mencari objek lukisan. Dalam beberapa event tertentu, kemampuannya ini digunakan untuk servis khusus untuk pelanggan. Dengan wajah yang selalu tersenyum, rambut hitam legam cepak, kulit pucat, dan kata-katanya yang cenderung jujur walau menyakitkan, ia menempati peringkat keempat.

Roy menghela pelan ketika satu persatu pintu kamar terbuka. Abe yang pertama menyapanya, "Roy-san, Ohayou."

"Ah, ohayou. Hm, kau sudah siap berangkat rupanya. Ada latihan? "

Pemuda yang sudah berseragam sekolah lengkap itu mengangguk, "Aku pulang sore."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kurasa kau dapat giliran untuk belanja."

"Berikan saja daftarnya, sepulang sekolah nanti kubelikan."

Roy mengangguk lagi sebelum bertanya lagi pada semuanya."Siapa yang dapat giliran untuk masak sarapan hari ini?"

"Oh, itu aku." Jack yang hanya memakai celana training dan kaus singlet menjawab."Kurasa aku langsung saja ke bawah. Kalian tak apa-apa kalau aku memasak roti bakar, telur, daging asap, dan mungkin salad buah?"

"Kedengarannya enak." Roy mengagguk setuju.

"Aku oke saja." Sai mengangkat bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong aku masuk kelas siang, jadi kurasa masih bisa bantu untuk bersih-bersih."

" Telur punyaku jangan terlalu banyak garam." Sasuke berpesan ketika mengeringkan rambutnya.

Pemilik kafe itu berpindah atensi pada pemuda berwajah dingin itu."Sasuke, pagi sekali sudah siap-siap. Ada kegiatan? "

"Ayah menyerahkan rapat pengurus cabang padaku. Tapi sebelum kafe buka siang nanti, kurasa aku sudah selesai." ujarnya ringan.

"Ho...kau jangan terlalu emosi ya? Kalau butuh konsultasi, kau bisa hubungi Seto." Roy memberi saran.

"Kurasa aku akan memerlukannya nanti." ujarnya sebelum berbalik untuk menaruh handuk.

Seto yang tadi disebutkan oleh Roy adalah pemuda yang menduduki peringkat pertama di _host list_. Kaiba Seto, berusia 19 tahun, berambut cokelat muda, bermata biru lazuli, dan wajah campuran yang menawan. Sama seperti Sasuke, ia seorang elit yang mewarisi usaha ayahnya. Bedanya, sekarang ia sudah menjadi pemiliknya setelah ayahnya meninggal empat tahun lalu. Usaha jual beli senjata, dengan cerdas dirubahnya menjadi atraksi permainan dengan teknologi visual tercanggih.

CEO seperti dia bisa mendapatkan apa saja dengan menjentikkan jari, namun rupanya kehidupan mewah dan serba futuristik membuatnya jenuh dan sering kali ingin merasakan masa remajanya secara normal. Sewaktu mencari kopi untuk makan siangnya di sela rapat, Seto menemukan tempat dimana ia bisa melakukan hal itu namun tak meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Jika pekerjaannya tak membutuhkan rapat maupun kehadirannya secara langsung, ia sangat sering mengerjakan segalanya sembari melayani pelanggan di kafe. Rasanya kafe itu berubah jadi ruang kantornya sekarang...

Dan untuk mencegah kecurigaan media massa maupun lainnya, ia memakai kacamata setiap kali bekerja sambilan disana. ( Walau ia tak digaji karena tak perlu lagi ) Sebagai kompensasi, ia hanya meminta tempat tenang dan beberapa kudapan saja.

"Yosh...aku ke bawah duluan ya. Nanti kalau sudah siap, kupanggil kalian untuk makan." Jack melambai pelan sebelum meniti anak tangga.

"Aku juga harus siap-siap. Abe, nanti kita berangkat sama-sama saja." Sasuke berpesan pendek pada juniornya.

"Fwoah...baiklah. Kalian bisa mengatur sendiri. Aku mandi dulu, kalau aku belum selesai, kalian makan duluan saja." Roy siap-siap berbalik namun Sai memanggilnya.

"Aa, Roy-san."

"Ya?"

"Apa Hiruma-kun akan datang hari ini ? Pesanannya sudah jadi."

Oh, ya, satu orang lagi. Peringkat kedua dalam _host list_, Hiruma Youichi. Pemuda 17 tahun, seusia dengan Sasuke namun kontras dalam sifat dan segala hal. Ia...sangat ekstrim. Pribadi sangat unik, kejam, curang, jenius, pandai berjudi, pandai berubah sifat, begitu kompleks, dan enigmatik. Penampilannya tinggi, berbadan ramping, berambut spike pirang, mata tosca tajam, gigi bertaring, dan telinga runcing dengan dua tindikan pada masing-masing daunnya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau wajahnya berada jauh di atas standar rata-rata. Rasanya tak ada seorangpun yang tak mengenalnya, itu sebagian besar karena buku ancamannya yang luar biasa memiliki rahasia terdalam dari nyaris tiap-tiap seluruh penduduk kota. Atau kebiasaannya membawa senapan AK40 yang selalu bertengger di bahu kanannya dengan santai tanpa takut ditangkap.

Sama seperti Abe, ia juga aktif dalam klub olahraga. American Football adalah pilihannya, berposisi sebagai quaterback di tim Deimon Devil Bats yang ia bentuk di sekolahnya, kecerdasannya memilih taktik dan keras dalam menggembleng juniornya mampu membuat mereka menjadi ledakan dalam pertandingan di tahun ini. Dengan uang yang dimenangkannya dari hasil judi, apartemen mewah yang ia miliki karena sedikit pengetahuan tentang kecurangan akta tanah, memang aneh jika ia mau bekerja sambilan di kafe, apalagi host club. Tapi setelah Roy menerimanya bekerja, ia tahu bahwa itu hanya kamuflase untuk mencari bahan ancaman. Ia bukannya melarang, tapi jangan membuat kekacauan saja dengan membawa-bawa nama usahanya. Sama seperti Seto yang sudah begitu dikenal orang banyak, Hiruma juga memakai kacamata dan menyisir turun rambutnya yang berpotong segi layer.

"Kurasa...ya. Ia bilang kalau agak lelah setelah pertandingan kemarin, jadi tak ada kesibukan beberapa hari ini. Boleh aku tahu apa yang ia pesan?"

"Oh...hanya lukisan khusus seseorang." Sai tersenyum misterius.

"Begitu ya..." _//Menarik....akan kucari tahu nanti..// _"Itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan? Ada lagi?"

"Kurasa tidak. Mungkin nanti lagi. Terima kasih Roy-san, silakan menikmati mandinya." ujarnya sopan sebelum turun ke lantai bawah.

Roy memijat pelan dahinya, _butler_ di tempatnya memang semuanya sangat potensial secara positif dalam pekerjaan, namun kadang latar belakang yang beragam membuatnya sakit kepala. Semuanya begitu menarik hingga ia bisa menyelesaikan beberapa judul novel sejak mereka datang, namun akhir-akhir ini ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, yang kurang dalam cerita-cerita yang dibuatnya.

Ya...tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki kisah roman semenjak kafe itu dibuka,tak satupun yang tertarik memiliki hubungan itu, termasuk dirinya. Menghela napas pelan, ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Mungkin aku harus kencan di luar. Atau bersama mereka pergi untuk liburan mencari suasana baru. Mungkin saja bisa mendapatkan pasangan...Ah, tapi harus menunggu hingga musim panas. Masih lama sekali...Ha..." Sedikit gontai karena pikiran bahwa ia takkan merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang pendamping yang berkomitmen karena dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia berjalan lagi ke kamarnya. _//Ah..sudahlah, nanti juga ada kok...//_

Ia tak tahu, bahkan semua _butler_ tak tahu, bahwa apa saja yang terjadi selama sebulan ke depan nanti, akan membawa perubahan terbesar bagi seluruh pegawai di 7th Heaven dalam perjalanan roman hidup mereka....

**...TBC...**

**(XXXXXX)**

**A/N:**

Ini saya masukkin fandom ES21 karena kalau crossover ga bisa masukin 6. Mau bareng YGO juga porsinya ga banyak amat...jadi ke sini aja deh, tempat dimana banyak author2 fandom lain pada ngumpul....maaf ya...


	2. Honeyed Orange Tea

**Author: **Hikari Rio

**Disclaime**r: Fullmetal Alchemist, Eyeshield 21,YugiOh! Duel Monster, Yugioh! 5D's, Ookiku Furikabutte, Naruto bukanlah milik saya!

**Rating: **T ajah..

**Pairing: **RoyEd, HiruSena, SetoYami, JackYusei, AbeMiha, SasuNaru, SaiNaru

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff, Light Humor, General

**Summary: **Selamat datang…ada yang bisa kami bantu?

**Warning:** OOC, AU, ini fic bersambung dengan panjang sekitar 9 chapter (termasuk prolog+epilog).

**A/N: **Akhirnya…tugas observasi selesai...Maaf lama update…minggu depan saya UAS sih..

Desain kafenya: Untuk bagian dalam, bayangkan seperti ruang utama resto La Collina Jakarta, hanya pilarnya aja yang ga ditempel batu paras. Set meja-kursinya dari kayu, yang alas duduknya pake material _suede_. Dapur besar ada di lantai ini.

Lantai dua itu ruang khusus untuk _host_, kalau pernah ke _lounge_, nah secara umum mirip2 gitu lah. Tapi ada ruang privat yang beda desainnya, gaya tradisional Jepang yang mengutamakan kenyamanan untuk santap malam. Juga ada ruang penyimpanan alat musik di belakang dekat balkon.

Balkon ini ga dipakai untuk kegiatan umum host karena selalu dikunci, terus ditutup tirai. Itu cuma dipakai untuk kegiatan santai pekerjanya, semacam lahan pribadi mereka. Dapur ada di lantai ini juga, tapi lebih kecil dan mayoritas bahan hidangan camilan, _beverages_, apapun yang ga terlalu berat tapi cukup mengganjal perut untuk tetap aktif waktu malam.

Lantai tiga itu ya, kamarnya yang dipakai pegawai untuk tinggal. Ga da dapur di tiap kamar (kecuali kamar Roy), jadi mereka kudu turun ke lantai dua untuk makan pagi. Kalau makan besar/siangnya waktu kerja, mereka biasa giliran makan di dapur lantai satu.

Okei, lanjut!

**-II-**

**-Honeyed Orange Tea-**

(Abe Takaya x Mihashi Ren)

_**KLING! KLING!**_

Denting bel dari pintu kaca berbunyi lembut, diiringi langkah kaki cepat di atas lantai berpola kayu milik seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sedikit hembusan udara dingin dari luar berhasil mencuri celah untuk masuk dan memberi tahu kedatangan tamu tersebut pada penghuni bangunan.

"Oisu!" Sapa orang tadi. Jack yang sedang merapikan tatanan meja dan Sai yang masih mengepel lantai kafe, otomatis melihat ke arah tamu yang masuk sebelum tempat tersebut buka.

"Yo, Hiruma. Tumben pagi sekali kemari." Jack dengan santai menyapa pemuda yang baru masuk ke ruangan dan seenaknya menggeser kursi untuk duduk. Melihat itu, seniornya merengut. " Hei! Aku baru merapikan itu!"

"Nanti kubereskan. Capek nih…" jawabnya sebelum melipat tangan di atas meja dan merebahkan kepalanya di sana. Masih ada sisa-sisa salju yang menempel di jaket hangat miliknya.

"Hm? Kau sakit? Cuti saja dulu." Sai yang sudah selesai membersihkan lantai, ikut duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Bukan…pertandingan kemarin benar-benar menguras tenaga, apalagi sebentar lagi ujian. Jadi malamnya aku begadang untuk mengulang catatanku." gumamnya tanpa mengangkat kepala.

"Salahmu sendiri. Bukannya di Deimon itu murid kelas tiga dilarang main kalau sudah masuk semester akhir? Kau masih menggunakan waktu di klub sampai benar-benar batas waktu akhir. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti berhenti begitu naik kelas tiga." Jack ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan setelah mendengar keluhan juniornya.

"Ugh…pikirmu aku akan menyerahkan timku yang kubangun susah payah pada orang yang tidak punya pengetahuan bahkan kemampuan untuk memimpin anggota lainnya? Jangan harap..." Ujarnya kesal setengah mengangkat kepalanya. "Makanya satu semester kemarin itu aku melatih juniorku dan melihat siapa yang cocok untuk memegang posisi kapten. Yah, sudah kuduga memang _dia_ orang yang tepat..." Di akhir kalimat itu, Hiruma menghela pelan. Ia terdengar lega dan senang.

Sai yang menangkap ini, tersenyum penuh rasa tahu. "Oh…jangan-jangan pemuda yang kau minta untuk kulukis?"

"Dia minta dibuatkan lukisan padamu? Untuk apa?!" Jack dengan semangat merespon topik baru ini. Wah, menarik nih.."Wow, pasti seseorang yang istimewa ya...Eh, Sai. Apa aku kenal dengan orang itu ? "

"Hm…kita semua pernah melihatnya waktu menonton pertandingan Hiruma-kun. Waktu Christmas Bowl tertangkap dengan jelas di layar siaran kok." Jelasnya senang.

"Oi, oi ! Kenapa kau malah buka mulut sih?!" Hiruma duduk tegap dengan tiba-tiba ketika mendengar percakapan cepat tadi.

Ah, salah satu fakta yang menarik di kafe ini adalah ketika para karyawannya bicara akrab satu sama lain tanpa ada orang lain di luar mereka, sifat mereka sangatlah normal dan berbeda daripada apa yang umumnya orang ketahui. Mungkin karena perasaan senasib atau semacamnya, yang membuat mereka nyaman untuk berbicara terbuka satu sama lain tanpa perlu menjaga imej diri.

"Ck..ck…kau bisa panik begitu Hiruma. Memangnya siapa sih pemuda ini ? Hmm...pacarmu ya?" Model yang duduk di sampingnya menyikut untuk menggodanya.

"Ah, berisik."

"Oh…ternyata benar? Kau sudah berkembang, dik…Hehehe…"

"Aku tak mau dikatakan begitu oleh orang sepertimu." Ujarnya setengah kesal. Setengahnya lagi? Dia malu. " Dan lukisan itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Aku tak punya ide lain mau memberi apa. " ujarnya agak tertekan.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan lukisan ? Maksudku, apalagi lukisan diri, biasanya orang pasti senang menerimanya." Sai heran mendengar kebingungan tadi.

"Yah...pasti ia senang. Dia anak yang baik, terlalu baik malah. Kadang apapun yang kuberikan, dia membalas dengan senyum lembut. Ia bilang kalau perasaan dan perhatianku saja cukup..." Ia mengambil napas panjang. "Ia tak tahu kalau yang dilakukannya selama ini berpengaruh besar padaku. Sekali saja, rasanya aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang berkesan lama. Sesuatu yang bisa mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku..."

"…Hiruma, selama lima menit terakhir ini kau sungguh di luar karaktermu yang biasa. Kau sadar itu kan? " Jack agak terkejut mendengarnya bicara terbuka soal itu.

"Ternyata kau tipe 'romantis untuk satu orang saja'. " Sai mengangguk-angguk paham. Hiruma hanya mengangkat bahu menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau _candle light dinner_ di sini ?" Suara baru dari belakang ruangan ikut masuk dalam percakapan mereka. Ketiganya menoleh ke arah pintu dapur, di mana Roy berjalan mendekat dan mengambil kursi dari meja lain sebelum duduk dengan santai mengitari meja yang sama.

"Bisa ya ? Yah…tahu begitu, dari dulu kuajak saja semua incaranku kemari." Jack mendecak kesal mendengar tawaran tadi.

"Hei...bisa rusak reputasimu nanti." Sai memperingatkan.

"Kau terlalu_ playboy_, kalau tak mengurangi itu, nanti malah kena batunya." Roy juga mengingatkan pemuda bermata ungu itu."Dan tidak bisa membuat_ booking_ makan malam khusus seperti itu. Kita juga kerja sebagai _host_, jadi jadwal kerjanya pasti bertabrakan."

"Terus kenapa menawariku?" Hiruma yang masih lelah, mendengarkan sembari melepas jaket dan syal, tapi ia tak melepas topi yang juga menutup telinganya. Ruangan itu hangat, tapi ia merasa lebih hangat jika memakainya, terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan ketika musim dingin kadang bisa membuat indera perasamu sedikit mati.

"Untuk kasus khusus saja. Kulihat kau benar-benar serius dengan anak ini. Hal bagus jika kita bisa menolong seseorang untuk melengangkan hubungannya kan ?" Ujar bos mereka tenang.

"Oh…trims..kurasa..." _Quarterback_ itu teringat sesuatu yang penting dari poin pembicaraan mereka. "Apa bayarannya dari gajiku?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Roy singkat.

Hiruma menghela panjang."Sudah kuduga."

"Tapi, kami berenam akan memberikan servis penuh untuk kalian. Bukankah itu bagus?" Bosnya tak mau kalah. Kali ini pegawainya yang harus dibujuk jadi pelanggan, mana mungkin ia melepaskan kesempatan menarik untuk bahan cerita begitu saja?

Hiruma tampak berpikir memutuskan pilihan sebelum berkata. "Aku setuju. Kuambil kesempatan ini."

"Jadi kita akan buat konsep khusus untuk mereka ya? Baiklah, akan kubantu kau dengan menjadi _fashion police-_mu. Nanti kuberikan pakaian yang cocok dan serasi untuk kalian. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus tahu dulu siapa pasanganmu." Jack dengan semangat menyetujui.

"Aku tata dekorasi saja." Sai mengangguk setuju. "Apa kita akan memberi tahu yang lainnya?" tanyanya pada Roy.

"Tentu. Kebahagiaan satu anggota, harus diperjuangkan oleh yang lainnya juga kan? Nanti kalau kalian juga mengalaminya, servis khusus dari kafe juga sama-sama akan diberikan."

"Hm…trims. Tapi ulang tahunnya masih lama, sekitar seminggu lagi."

"Bagus kan? Masih ada persiapan sebelum tanggal 21 Desember." Roy tersenyum misterius menjelaskannya.

"Iya sebe-Hei, aku tak memberitahumu tepatnya kapan! Kenapa bisa..."

"Ck..ck..Makanya aku jadi bos di kafe ini." Roy mengibaskan tangannya ringan.

" Ah, rupanya Roy-san sudah tahu siapa orangnya." Sai tersenyum mengomentari.

"Tentu saja. Pengalamanku lebih banyak dari kalian. Tapi sayangnya aku belum menemukan siapa yang cocok untukku hingga saat ini." keluhnya di akhir.

"Ho…benar juga. Umurmu sudah kepala tiga, tapi masih sendirian. Ah..dipikir begitu, kau kalah denganku yang masih muda ini ya?" Balas Hiruma.

"Kau mencari masalah, Hiruma ?"

"Coba saja kalau bisa…Kekeke."

Dua orang lainnya yang berilusi melihat lecutan petir diantara bos dan rekan kerja mereka tak ikut bicara apa-apa hingga keduanya agak tenang. Sudah biasa sih...

"Nah, untuk acara tersebut, kita bahas itu nanti. Aku ingin mengobrol tentang sesuatu. Masih berkisar ulang tahun juga, hanya saja subjeknya salah satu dari kita." Roy kembali ke mode 'bos' nya.

"Siapa?" Jack mengangkat alis.

"Ah…ya. Bocah _catcher_ itu…" Hiruma mengangguk paham.

"Abe? Dia ulang tahun?" Tanya Sai.

"Ya. Tanggal 11 Desember."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"….Nah?"

"ITU KAN HARI INI ?!" Jack dan Sai yang menanggapi heboh. Hiruma tampaknya sudah tahu, jadi sejak awal dia tenang-tenang saja.

"Aduh, kok mendadak begini?"

"Er...kadonya apa ya?"

"Ck, dia kan anak laki-laki. Tidak usah diberi macam-macam."

"Hiruma, simpati sedikit kenapa sih? Junior kita nih.."

"Makanya aku mau membahas soal itu." Reaksi beruntun mereka dihentikan dengan satu kalimat Roy. Setelah melihat ketiganya tenang, ia melanjutkan. "Karena ini ulang tahunnya yang ke 17, aku ingin kita membuatnya istimewa."

"Oh, pantas." Yang lainnya mengangguk paham. Usia matang seperti itu memang seringkali dijadikan peringatan khusus untuk mengingatkan tentang pendewasaan diri. Tentu banyak orang merayakannya dengan berbagai alasan. Ada yang merasa sudah bebas dan mandiri secara mental, ada pula yang ingin ikut-ikutan tradisi saja. Atau juga mensyukuri kehidupan yang telah dicapainya di usia akil balig dengan lancar.

"Tempat tinggal Abe memang tak begitu jauh dari sini. Hanya berbeda dua kota. Tapi ini masih waktu sekolah, tak mungkin ia menghabiskan waktu istimewa ini bersama keluarganya. Jadi, kuharap kita bisa membuatnya benar-benar merasa seperti ada di 'rumah' untuk hari ini." Jelas bos mereka panjang lebar.

"Jadi, kau ingin memberinya libur? Atau kita semua memanjakannya seperti adik kecil di keluarga besar ?" Sai bertanya langsung.

"Keduanya. Aku ingin ini jadi momen yang bagus untuknya dan menganggap kita seperti keluarga besar."

"Baiklah, kami paham." Hiruma mengangguk setuju. " Lalu konsepnya bagaimana? Kuberitahu saja, dia paling benci kejutan atau rahasia. Jadi sebaiknya tak perlu hal-hal seperti itu."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku ingin ini seperti pesta kecil. Nanti kita memakai balkon di lantai dua dan membuat hidangan besar di sana. Bagaimana ?"

"Bagus juga. Aku ikut. Eh, kalian setuju ?" Jack bertanya pada yang lainnya.

Keduanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum.

Roy balas tersenyum melihat jawaban mereka."Sempurna. Kalau begitu, soal hadiah..."

_**KLING! KLING!**_

Lagi, denting bel menandakan ada tamu yang masuk. Seorang pemuda tampan lagi, ia memakai kemeja lengan panjang, celana jeans, dan_ long coat_ musim dingin berwarna cokelat. Mata lazulinya terlihat tenang di bawah tirai _cinnamon_ dari rambutnya. Pandangannya berpindah pada kelompok yang sedang mengitari meja.

"Aa, ohayou." Sapanya sopan.

"Kaiba-kun. Ohayou." Sai yang pertama menyapa.

"Seto-san, ohayou." Jack (yang kalau sepintas dilihat,wajah dan posturnya mirip dengan pemuda itu seperti saudara) juga menyapanya.

"Ou.." Hiruma hanya bergumam pelan menyapa.

"Kalian sedang apa? Rasanya tak biasa melihat kalian berkumpul satu meja begini pagi-pagi." Ujarnya yang dengan tenang melepas _long coat_ dan _muffler-_nya serta menaruh tas tangan yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas meja.

"Abe ulang tahun ke 17 hari ini. Dan bos ingin memberi pesta kecil. Sekarang kami bingung menentukan hadiah apa." Jack menjelaskan secara singkat.

Seto mengangguk-angguk paham. " Kalau soal itu, rasanya aku punya beberapa usulan..."

"Oh, bagus. Kita masih punya waktu sekitar...satu jam sebelum kafe buka. Semoga Sasuke sudah pulang nanti, jadi semuanya bisa tahu keseluruhan rencana." Roy mengecek jam dinding di dekat konter kasir.

"Ah, ya. Sekitar pukul 08.00 tadi dia meneleponku untuk konsultasi rapat kerja." Ujarnya sembari menarik kursi dan ikut duduk melingkar.

Roy bergumam mengerti sebelum bicara lagi."Hm, ya..kalau begitu, kembali ke topik tadi. Soal hadiah..."

**((AB38****4))**

SMA Nishiura adalah sekolah menengah terbuka. Tidak terikat dengan aturan untuk memakai seragam, namun tetap menjunjung kurikulum pendidikan yang sama. Memiliki 25 ekstrakulikuler dari bidang olahraga, seni, sastra, dan komputer. Abe Takaya memilih klub _baseball _di Nishiura sebagai tempat menyalurkan bakat dan hobinya.

Lapangan _baseball _tempat latihan mereka terletak di luar sekolah. Lebih tepatnya, ada di lapangan yang terpisah dengan area sekolah secara keseluruhan. Awalnya lahan itu dipenuhi rumput liar, namun awal tahun ajaran baru, sebelum kegiatan belajar dimulai, para anggota baru membersihkan lapangan dan mengubahnya menjadi _ground_ untuk latihan walau masih belum keseluruhan.

Sebetulnya, tim _baseball_ Nishiura baru terbentuk di tahun ajaran ketika Abe masuk. Sebelumnya hanya ada _softball_, namun pelatih mereka Momoe Maria, yang dulu juga seorang murid disana, ingin sekali membuat klub _baseball_, dan dengan bantuan Shiga-sensei akhirnya keinginan itu terwujud. Satu dua kejadian dan sekarang akhirnya mereka bisa mendapatkan sebelas anggota tetap, bahkan _ouendan_ dan _cheerleader_ yang mendukung mereka.

Abe, tentunya merasa bersyukur telah memilih tempat ini untuk melanjutkan keinginannya bermain. Dulu waktu dia di SMP, memori buruk tentang Haruna yang menjadi partner _battery-_nya, cukup membuatnya berhati-hati dalam memilih _pitcher _yang akan dipasangkan dengannya. Ia tak suka jika _pitcher_ begitu egois dan tak memikirkan kelangsungan tim dalam pertandingan. Itu mengingatkannya pada masa kelam di SMP.

Dan di Nishiura, ia menemukannya. Seorang _pitcher_ yang tak akan menggelengkan kepalanya pada _sign_ yang ia berikan. Yang benar-benar percaya secara total padanya untuk menjadi kekuatan mereka. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau _pitch-_nya lambat, tapi itu kompensasi dari kontrolnya yang luar biasa. Membagi sembilan bagian _strike zone_ dengan sempurna, yang bahkan sulit untuk dilakukan oleh _pitcher_ di tingkat universitas.

Mihashi Ren adalah orang yang ia cari. Atau begitu awalnya...karena di tengah-tengah ia ragu, tapi di akhirnya, ia yakin kalau bersamanya, tim mereka bisa bermain di Koshien. Pemuda berwajah manis dengan rambut pendek warna madu, bermata karamel, dan memiliki tinggi sekitar 165 cm.

Hanya saja, ada yang membuat seluruh anggota tim terkejut mengenai dia. Itu adalah sifatnya yang...cengeng dan penakut. Mudah gugup, cemas, bicara sering terbata-bata, bahkan tak jelas jika ia panik. Hanya satu orang yang bisa menerjemahkan kata-katanya dengan jelas ketika ia masuk kedalam mode panik ini, Tajima, _clean up hitter_ mereka.

Awalnya, Abe kesal setengah mati karena sikapnya ini membuatnya sulit untuk diajak kerja sama. Seringkali ingin menghajarnya (tapi ujung-ujungnya dilampiaskan dengan memutar kepalan tangan di kepala Mihashi) dan sering memarahi _pitcher_ mereka. Walau begitu, janjinya untuk membuat Mihashi sebagai _ace_ dari tim dan senantiasa bersamanya sebagai _battery_ di tiap pertandingan hingga mereka lulus, tetap ia penuhi.

Apalagi setelah tahu apa penyebab sikap p_itcher_ mereka yang seperti itu, ia justru ingin sekali membuatnya bersinar di pertandingan. Agar mereka yang memojokkan pemuda pirang itu dulu hingga ia keluar dari sekolahnya, sadar bahwa mereka telah menginjak-injak kerja keras seseorang tanpa tahu sama sekali bagaimana memaksimalkan potensinya.

Apa yang ia tak sadari adalah, karena sikapnya yang harus terus menerus memperhatikan dan berusaha paham tentang _pitcher-_nya, membuatnya kadang merasa aneh jika terlalu dekat. Ada kalanya hal begitu sederhana tentang Mihashi, bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas. Ia rasanya ingin membantunya walaupun itu hanya hal kecil, bahkan jika ia jauh, entah kenapa sulit untuk melepas pandangannya. Abe sedikitnya panik ketika tahu ia berlebihan bertindak seperti itu.

_//...Aku tahu alasannya sih...tapi mana mungkin kukatakan terang-terangan...//_ Pikirnya sembari menggigit ujung pensil mekaniknya di tengah pelajaran matematika. Hari ini, hujan salju mulai turun lebat, dampaknya jadwal latihan mereka ditunda hingga keadaan memungkinkan. Tapi melihat dari tumpukan yang tebal dan salju yang terus turun, tampaknya hingga akhir musim nanti mereka akan libur.

_//Kalau begitu harus sewa tempat latihan...sepertinya ke batting center selama dua minggu ini cukup bagus sebagai kompensasi...//_ Ia mengangguk-angguk pelan menimbang idenya tadi. Nanti, waktu istirahat sebaiknya ia memberitahu Hanai soal itu.

_**DRRT! DRRT!**_

_//Hm? SMS?//_ Pikirnya ketika merasakan saku celananya bergetar dimana ia menaruh ponselnya di sana. _//Waktu seperti ini....siapa ya ?Ah, sudahlah, toh sebentarlagi bel istirahat.//_ Pikirnya cuek sembari mencatat tulisan di papan tulis ke dalam bukunya. Untuk saat ini, ia harus fokus dulu pada pelajaran...

**((AB384))**

" Hanai, aku punya beberapa saran tentang pengganti latihan kita untuk musim dingin." Ujarnya ketika mendekati bangku belakang di waktu istirahat.

Hanai, sang ketua tim, mengangguk tanpa berpaling dari bento makan siangnya.

"Baiklah, seperti apa?" Ujarnya sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Yah...kita bisa menyewa tempat di _batting center_."

"Mhm...untuk berapa kali latihan?"

"Entahlah, dua minggu?"

"Hm, nanti kita kumpulkan anggota duluuntuk keputusan selanjutnya. Dan kurasa kita hanya bisa melakukannya untuk tempo seminggu."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Kau ini....peduli sedikit pada sekitarmu kenapa sih? Seminggu setelahnya itu libur tahun baru." Decaknya pasrah. Memang repot kalau punya wakil ketua yang fokus terus menerus pada _baseball_. Bagus sih...hanya saja...terlalu kaku..

_//Oh, libur ya?// _"Ah..aku lupa..." Ujarnya jujur. Ia mendengar Hanai menghela panjang. _// Hm...kurasa aku bisa pulang ke rumah sebentar...tapi apa kafe tetap buka ya? Kalau begitu, ambil cuti saja dulu...//_

"Oi, Abe! Nanti sepulang sekolah jangan langsung pergi ya? Kita ingin memberi sesuatu untuk ulang tahunmu." Mizutani yang baru kembali dari kantin, dengan riang menepuk punggungya.

"Ah? Oh...y-ya...trims..." _//Aku benar-benar lupa….ulang tahunku sekarang ya? Wah...//_

"Bagus! Nanti kita berkumpul di kelas ini saja. Hamada sudah membawa peralatannya. Sisanya ada di kelasnya Oki." ujarnya santai.

"Oki? Kenapa bukan di kelasnya saja?" Hanai mengadah dari makanannya. Mizutani menggeleng seolah mendengar itu pertanyaan yang jelas jawabannya.

"Tajima bisa nekat mengambil semuanya..."

"Oh, ya. Anak itu..." angguknya paham.

"Eh? Kalian repot-repot begini. Aku jadi tak enak..." Abe yang menjadi subjek acara tadi berkomentar pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa ! Lagipula semuanya setuju, Momoe-kantoku, Shigappo, dan Shinooka juga mendukung kok. Ya? Nikmati saja nanti...er, ya walaupun kecil-kecilan. Hehe..."

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah _catcher _Nishiura itu ketika mendapat perhatian dari kawan-kawan timnya. "Trims ya." _//Ah, benar juga. Tadi ada yang mengirim pesan ke ponselku.//_ pikirnya teringat. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan membuka ponselnya. _//Hm? __Lho ini...Roy-san ?//_

Senyumnya melebar ketika ia membaca keseluruhan ini pesan. Isinya kurang lebih sama seperti yang Mizutani tadi katakan. _//Mereka juga repot-repot untukku....//_

Jemarinya dengan sibuk membalas pesan ucapan terima kasih dan catatan kalau ia takkan lupa belanja bahan makanan mereka. Ia melipat kembali ponselnya dan kembali pada percakapan dengan kawan-kawannya.

" ...apalagi Tajima yang memberi saran itu. Apa menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja? " Pemuda berambut cokelat itu rupanya sudah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Abe mengangkat alis," Dia? Siapa?"

" Siapa? Tadi kau tak dengar?" Hanai bertanya balik, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hm....eh Hanai, apa kita beritahu padanya?"

Kapten Nishiura tadi tampak berpikir serius, sebelum senyum tipis tersungging. Abe yang melihatnya punya perasaan tak enak.

"Kita rahasiakan saja. Kurasa itu salahnya sendiri tak mendengar obrolan kita tadi."

_Catcher_ berambut hitam di depannya mengeleringkan mata dengan sengaja. "Terserahlah...Oh ya, bisakah acara nanti tidak terlalu lama? Aku dapat bagian tugas untuk belanja bahan makanan."

Dua orang di depannya mengangguk. Mereka sudah tahu kerja sambilan Abe dan ini bukan pertama kali ia meminta ijin untuk tugasnya.

"Pasti cepat...itu gunanya ada jago makan di tim kita. Kalau buru-buru, serahkan pada mereka."

Abe hanya tertawa hampa. Jago makan yang dikatakan oleh Mizutani tadi adalah Mihashi dan Tajima. Biarpun tubuh keduanya kecil, tapi nafsu makannya benar-benar hebat. Abe kehilangan nafsu makannya sewaktu tim mereka pergi ke restoran ramen_ all you can eat _dan melihatkedua pemuda itu dengan riang melakukan lomba makan. Mereka berdua makan lima porsi lebih banyak dari yang lainnya...

_//Tapi berat badannya tidak naik. Aduh...Mihashi, kalau dia terlalu ringan begitu, susah untuk memukul bola.//_ Pikirnya sembari memijat dahinya.

Panjang umur sekali orang yang dipikirkannya ini, karena berikutnya ada kawan sekelasnya yang memanggil namanya. " Abe! Ada Mihashi nih!"

"Oh, iya." Ia mengangguk paham sebelum berjalan ke pintu kelas. Dilihatnya pemuda yang mencarinya berdiri gugup di depan pintu sembari memainkan jemarinya. "Mihashi." panggilnya lembut.

"Ah! A-Abe-kun....um...ak...aku mau mengembalikan i-ini..." Bagi orang biasa, cara bicara Mihashi yang seperti ini pasti akan membuat mereka kesal. Tapi bagi anggota tim Nishiura, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan caranya mengucapkan sesuatu dengan terbata-bata.

Abe menerima buku yang takut-takut diserahkan padanya. "Kau sudah mempelajari catatan yang kemarin?" tanyanya.

"Uh...um...y-ya..."

"Apa ada kesulitan?"

"U-untuk bab tiga....mungkin..." jawab _pitcher_ itu.

Abe mengangguk-angguk sembari membuka-buka buku catatannya. Mengecek agar isinya tak berkurang maupun bertambah apapun. " Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan Tajima? Apa kesulitannya sama?"

"U-Un!"

_//Berarti belajar kelompok lagi ya...// _" Kapan kalian ada waktu? Aku dan yang lainnya akan mengajari kalian sampai mengerti."

"Ah...um...a-akhir minggu?"

"Kurasa itu bagus. Tak apa-apa kalau kami ke rumahmu lagi?"

"I-iya! Kaa-san...dia pasti senang..." Mihashi tersenyum lebar menjawab setuju. Melihat itu, pemuda jangkung di depannya merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya.

"Oh..oke..nanti kuberitahu yang lainnya."

"Un....ah...anou....A-Abe-kun?"

"Ya?" jawabnya sabar.

"A..aku..."

"ABEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hanai ada tidak !?" Teriakan semangat Tajima memotong percakapan mereka dengan efektif.

"Tajima! Bisa lihat tidak sih kalau aku sedang bicara di sini dengan Mihashi?!" Ujarnya kesal.

"Sori, Abe! Nah, Hanai ada? Aku mau kembalikan catatannya." Ujar _hitter _mungil itu tak berdosa. Abe menghela panjang sebelum menunjuk ke belakang kelas, didengarnya Tajima berterima kasih sebelum berteriak memanggil kaptenya. "HANAI ! Aku mau pinjam bukumu yang lain lagi! "

Melihat pengganggunya sudah pergi, ia kembali pada pembicaraannya yang terpotong. "Nah...tadi kau mau bicara soal apa?"

"Ah...um...uh..." Pemuda di depannya tersipu lembut sebelum...menggelengkan kepalanya? "Bu-bukan apa-apa! A-Abe-kun, te-terima kasih untuk catatannya!" Ujarnya cepat sebelum berlari pergi.

"Tunggu! Miha..." Ia menghela pelan lagi melihat pemuda tadi pergi. Helaan kecewa dan helaan lega. Kecewa karena ia tak tahu apa yang mau dikatakan _pitcher_-nya dan lega karena jantungnya yang tadi serasa seperti sehabis lari maraton sudah kembali normal.

_//Sial...aku kacau sekali sih...//_

**((AB384))**

Wangi gula dari tumpukan kue manis dan kek, serta harum bumbu masakan dari sajian yang dihidangkan di meja tampaknya belum lengkap jika tanpa nyala lilin kue dan dentingan gelas berisi _punch _dingin.

Malam itu, seusai waktu kerja, di balkon lantai dua kafe 7th Heaven, diadakan pesta kecil untuk ulang tahun salah satu karyawan mereka. Ucapan-ucapan selamat lagi-lagi dielukan di sekitar Abe, yang notabene adalah tokoh utama momen ulang tahun hari itu. Sama seperti sewaktu di ruang klub hari sore tadi, namun suasananya sedikit lebih...entahlah, sulit mengatakan perbandingan apa yang tepat antara hangatnya dikelilingi kawan satu tim yang senantiasa berbagi banyak hal di ruang klub yang begitu familiar dengan dikelilingi senior di tempatmu bekerja yang kau anggap seperti saudara di balkon bergaya Eropa dengan hidangan kelas satu.

Walau atmosfirnya berbeda, tapi Abe merasa keduanya luar biasa serta satu dan yang lainnya benar-benar saling melengkapi kehidupannya. Ia sungguh seorang pemuda yang beruntung.

" Happy Birthday, Takaya-kun!"

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Abe-kun!"

" Cieh, yang sudah 17 tahun…ayo cepat cari pacar sana!"

"Iya! Jangan kalah dengan Hiruma!"

"Tak terasa sudah dua tahun kau kerja di sini, rasanya seperti punya adik laki-laki."

Abe mengusap-usap tangannya yang sejak awal pesta kecil itu terus menerus disikut canda. Senang sih...tapi sakit juga. "…Terima kasih semuanya. Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini...Kalian baik sekali padaku, maaf jika selama ini aku merepotkan..."

"Ah..tidak kok…yah memang sih wajah kesalmu itu menyebalkan…" Jack menjawab dari kunyahan kuenya.

"Kalau kamu senyum, rasanya kami harus hati-hati..." Sai menambahkan.

"Tapi kau kan jago masak..." ujar Hiruma setelah menyeruput _punch_nya.

"Kalau dijahili juga gampang..." Sasuke ikut bicara, yang kalimatnya langsung disetujui oleh Seto dengan gumaman pendek.

"Dan sangat penurut...jadi kami senang-senang saja sih..." Roy yang terakhir berkomentar sembari tertawa kecil.

Abe tahu mereka tak bermaksud buruk, tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa kering. "Ha-ha-ha..." tawanya sebelum menyantap kue ulang tahunnya. Kali ini kuenya didominasi _blueberry,_ bukan cokelat hitam seperti tadi siang. Senang juga bisa mendapat dua makanan favoritnya dalam bentuk kue istimewa di satu hari. Tapi lebih hebatnya lagi, rekan-rekannya di kafe ini memberinya set seragam latihan plus dengan sepatunya. Cadangan yang bagus untuk dipakai nanti.

"Oh, ya. Kau tadi mengharapkan apa?" Seto yang duduk di seberangnya (mejanya melingkar) bertanya.

"Hm? Rahasia...Kalau diberitahu, nanti tak terkabul...." ia mengangkat bahu. _//Ah..tapi..aku juga tak yakin kalau untuk yang satu ini terkabul...//_

"Bisa terkabul kok, sekalipun kau bilang." Hiruma yang sedari tadi berdiri bersandar di pagar balkon,berbisik misterius sembari memainkan gelas _punch_ di tangannya. Pandangannya berpindah dari kelipan lampu kota, pada kelompok orang yang berada di balkon.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau hanya perlu berusaha untuk mendapatkan itu. Aku tak percaya kalau suatu hal bisa terjadi dengan hanya berharap. Setidaknya manusia itu sendiri yang membuka jalan pada harapan mereka." Ujarnya bijak dengan memasang senyum tipis.

"Hiruma...kau tahu sesuatu ya?" Jack yang menangkap sinyal aku-tahu-segalanya-tentangmu yang seringkali muncul dari mode iblis Hiruma, berusaha menebak-nebak.

"Wah,entah ya...Kekekeke...Tapi ingat saja kata-kataku itu tadi."

Abe memandang seniornya heran namun mengangguk paham."Kurasa...sedikitnya aku mengerti. Kalau seseorang baru benar-benar bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan usahanya sendiri. Akan kuingat itu..."

"Kau pintar, bocah." Ujar Hiruma lagi.

"Oke...tampaknya kurang meriah kalau tak ada musik. Bagaimana kalau kita main? Sasuke, kau denganku main piano. Sai, ambil violinmu." Roy yang sudah selesai dengan santapannya, bangkit merapikan diri dan mendekati _grand piano_ di dekat jendela.

"Baiklah. Tapi tunggu aku selesaikan makanku dulu..." Sasuke mengunyah sebal karena ritual makannya diganggu.

"Idem." Sai bergumam pendek setuju.

"Aku akan main gitar." Jack menambahi.

"Berarti sisanya vokal? Seto? Hiruma?"

"Pass, biar aku yang merapikan ini." Seto menolak halus.

"Aku ikut." Pemuda pirang yang tadi bersandar di balkon pagar menaruh gelasnya di meja kopi dan bersiap untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya. "Tapi ada satu lagu jazz rock ya?"

"Terserah vokalis saja..." Roy memainkan lagu pendek sebagai pemanasan.

"Aku ikut main seksofon boleh?" Ujar Abe yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Dia tak suka makan berat kalau hari belum larut. Rasanya tidurnya kurang nyenyak kalau perut tak terasa penuh...Untung saja dia ikut klub olahraga, kalau tidak, tubuhnya pasti gemuk sekali dengan kebiasaan buruk itu.

Satu, dua, tiga lagu tak terasa mereka bermain di bawah langit malam. Terhanyut dalam sihir melodi yang mampu menghipnotis pendengarnya untuk larut dalam cerita pada liriknya.

Hari itu, ada sebuah lagu yang benar-benar Abe tak suka karena menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang....indah, namun rasanya selalu mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang pengecut kalau berhadapan dengan seseorang. Hanya di lagu itu juga ia tak bisa memainkan seksofonnya dengan yang lain, ia hanya duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyeruput pelan air putih yang sudah menggantikan isi gelasnya. Sayup-sayup lagu lembut itu terdengar terbawa angin malam bersama gesekan violin, petikan gitar, dan denting tuts piano...

".._sakarainagara kizutsuite... nagasarenagara miushinai. Akiramenai taisetsu sa ga sukoshi wakatta you desu._.."

"Hiruma-kun benar-benar penyanyi yang bagus ya?" Seto yang berada di sampingnya mengomentari. Ia hanya mengangguk tak sadar, pikirannya terhanyut pada isi lirik lagu yang dibawakan.

_//__Tak menyerah ya?...Aku benar-benar mengerti soal itu...tapi tetap saja,selalu apa yang dikatakan orang lebih mudah daripada prakteknya...//_ lamunnya.

"...._Ima dou shiyou mo naku tomedonaku afuredasu namida wo tadoreba, omoide no naka ni iru anata ni aeru. Daikirai datta, daisukina anata ni ienakatta kotoba. Hontou ni arigatou_..." **(1)**

"Ah..kuso..." Umpatnya pelan. Lagu itu terdengar mengejeknya. Moodnya terasa naik turun tak jelas. Sialnya lagi, ini juga karena ia tak sadar menghubungkannya terus dengan partner _battery_-nya.

_**Piiip! Piip!**_

_//SMS __dari siapa jam malam begini ?//_ Pikirnya setengah kesal sempari membuka lipatan ponselnya. Matanya terbelalak membaca isi pesan di layar LCD sebelum buru-buru pergi dari balkon dan meninggalkan ponselnya tergeletak.

"Eh?! Oi! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku keluar sebentar!" teriaknya lantang menutup suara derap langkah kakinya di anak tangga.

Keenam orang lainnya dengan cepat bersamaan mendekati Seto yang kini memegang ponsel milik _catcher_ Nishiura tadi. Keenam pasang bola mata membaca seksama tulisan kanji di atas layar LCD yang berpendar kebiruan.

_Sender: Tajima _

_Sent: 10:45__:33 pm_

_Hei, Abe!__ Sudah ketemu Mihashi ?_

_Jam delapan tadi__ kuhubungi, katanya dia sudah pergi ke tempatmu untuk memberimu sesuatu. Kusarankan sih langsung diberikan langsung tadi siang. _

_Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi karena tadi terlalu banyak orang. Jadi kuberitahu saja alamatmu._

_Bagaimana?Dia memberimu apa__? Beritahu aku ya! Kalau makanan, ayo bagi-bagi! :d_

Keenamnya hanya bisa berpandangan satu sama lain setelah membaca pesan tadi.

**((AB384))**

"*Hosh*...*Hosh*...Dimana dia?" Abe menarik napas berusaha menenangkan diri. Bisa-bisanya Mihashi pergi sendirian ke tempatnya, ketika mulai turun salju, dan di malam hari. _//Awas saja kalau sampai kena demam lagi!//_

Tapi di balik itu, dirinya cemas setengah mati. Sifat super penakut dan malu yang luar biasa pada diri _pitcher-_nya itu seringkali membuat orangnya sendiri kesulitan dalam komunikasi maupun interaksi dengan orang lain. Apalagi di tengah kota besar, di lingkungan yang entah dikenalnya atau tidak. Belum lagi malam hari penuh dengan orang-orang tak jelas tujuannya berkeliaran di mana-mana.

"ARGH!" Abe mengumpat panik karena pikirannya sendiri. Kembali ia mempercepat langkahnya lagi. _//Ayo pikir...kemana biasanya dia akan pergi menyendiri? Semak? Ah....//_ Bola mata hitam menangkap pucuk-pucuk kehijauan pohon yang mulai tertutup salju. _//Taman!.//_ Ia tersadar dan memutar langkahnya ke arah taman kota.

Bunyi sepatunya mengetuk lembut _paving block_ jalan setapak taman yang nyaris penuh tertutup salju ketika ia mencari-cari sosok seseorang. Lebih mudah seandainya taman itu tak begitu luas dan sedikit orang yang berada di sana. Sialnya itu hari Jumat dan besok berarti libur, wajar saja banyak yang menghabiskan waktu di luar ruang, apalagi daerah taman itu memiliki kolam besar yang bisa dijadikan arena _skate_.

_//Oh...yang benar saja..Ayo tenangkan dirimu Abe..//_ Matanya perlahan mengamati area taman dari posisinya. Mihashi kemungkinan besar ada di tempat dekat dengan penjual makanan....atau duduk sendirian di bangku yang jauh dari pusat taman.

"Bingo." ujarnya ketika melihat rambut pendek _strawberry blonde_ milik seseorang yang dikenalnya. Sudah pasti tidak akan salah karena orang itu melamun sembari memainkan bola _baseball_ di tangannya.

Yang ia tak suka dari apa yang ditemukannya adalah kulit pucat yang menggantikan warna _peach_ muda yang biasanya ada. Rona pipi merah muda yang terlihat kalau ia sedang sehat juga tidak ada. Abe berdecak kesal sembari mengutuk Tajima yang terlambat mengiriminya pesan. Jarak rumah Mihashi dan pusat kota jika memakai kereta hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit, waktu yang sama jika berjalan kaki dari stasiun ke kafe. Kalau benar sejak pukul delapan tadi dia sudah pergi dari rumah...

_//Dua jam dia berada di tempat ini..Rupanya ini yang dikhawatirkan Hanai dan Mizutani dari saran Tajima...Mihashi pasti akan terus menunggu sampai waktuku benar-benar kosong....//_ pikirnya sembari mendekati sosok tadi. Pelan ia memanggil nama_ pitcher_-nya yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. "Mihashi."

"HIIE! Ah! A-Abe-kun?!" Pemuda satunya lagi langsung bangkit dari kursi taman ketika mendengar suara partnernya memanggil tiba-tiba. "Ke-kenapa a-da..."

"Tajima bilang katanya kau pergi ke kafe, kucari di sekitar sana kau tak ada...rupanya disini." Jelasnya lega sebelum kembali ingat amarahnya.

Mihashi yang sudah hapal sekali dengan aura di sekitar Abe kita ia marah, secara naluriah melangkah untuk menjauh. Tapi bukan_ catcher_ namanya kalau ia tak punya respon cepat, khusus yang satu ini, kepalan tangannya sudah siap di kedua pelipis rekan _battery_-nya. "KAU ITU! Sudah tahu salju mulai lebat! Kenapa malah di luar!? Bagaimana kalau kau kena demam lagi?! Si bodoh ini!" bentaknya kesal.

_**GRIT! GRIT!**_

"Adududuh! Hyaa! Go-Gomen!" Mihashi mengibas-kibaskan lengannya berusaha untuk kabur.

_**GRIT! GRIT!**_

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?! Kalau aku tahu kau ada di lantai bawah, nanti kan aku bisa turun untuk menemuimu?!"

" Ta-Tapi tadi kulihat di balkon A-Abe-kun sedang bersenang-senang..." Jelasnya terbata. Abe melepas kepalannya dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menjelaskan."Abe-kun tampak menikmatinya...aku..tidak ingin mengganggu.."

"Lalu itu membuatmu menunggu selama dua jam di luar sini ?!"

"Dua jam?" Mihashi terlihat kebingungan mendengarnya. Abe hanya memperlihatkan jam tangannya di mana kedua jarumnya kini menunjukkan pukul 23.01. Bola mata madu membesar ketika tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan di bangku taman." Ah...Aku tidak sadar..." Mihashi kembali memainkan bola di tangannya dengan cemas.

Pemuda satunya lagi dengan santai mengambil bola kain yang tadi dimainkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku _coat _untuk membuat lawan bicaranya kembali fokus."....Jadi, apa tujuanmu kemari?" Bujuknya pelan.

"Ah..Um...itu..." Mihashi teringat tujuannya yang membautnya nekat pergi ke tempat Abe di malam bersalju. Ia membuka tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan rapi dengan pita di atasnya.

"Se-Selamat ulang tahun...Abe-kun." Senyumnya lembut ketika menyerahkan kado ulang tahun pada Abe.

_Catcher_ Nishiura di depannya hanya bisa terdiam kaget sebelum mengambil hadiah untuknya. "Ah...Ya.." rasanya lidahnya beku untuk berkata apapun. Dilihatnya Mihashi memberinya tatapan ayo-cepat-dibuka-aku-ingin-tahu-reaksimu yang mendorongnya untuk berbuat serupa.

_**SREK! SRET!**_

Di balik pembungkus warna merah tua itu terdapat sarung tangan kulit asli berwarna hitam dengan jahitan terbaik. Bukan sekedar sarung tangan biasa, karena di salah satu sisinya bertumpuk sebagai penahan, sedang di sisi lainnya terdapat penahan yang lebih lembut. Itu _pitcher's mitt_. Dan setiap pemain _baseball_ tahu kalau harga _mitt _khusus untuk posisinya itu tidaklah murah.**(2)**

"Kau kemari hanya untuk _ini_?" bisiknya parau menatap _mitt_ hitam di tangannya. Hatinya terasa berat, rasanya ia ingin berteriak keras-keras agar merasa lega.

"I-iya...ap-a Abe-kun tak suka ha-hadiahnya?" Didengarnya Mihashi takut-takut bertanya padanya.

Abe mendengus mendengarnya. _//Tak suka? Orang yang kusukai dengan nekat kemari di malam bersalju dan duduk sendirian menungguku selama dua jam demi menyerahkan kado untukku secara langsung. Ditambah lagi itu benda yang kuinginkan selama ini. Siapa aku hingga mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa seperti ini darinya?Mana mungkin aku tak suka kan?//_

Bola mata madu memandang cemas partnernya yang terus menunduk mematung."A-Abe-kun? Kau tid-omph!"

"Terima kasih..." Gumamnya parau terredam oleh jaket hangat yang dipakai pemuda pirang di depannya.

"A...ah...y-ya..." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Mihashi yang masih terkejut dan bingung karena Abe memeluknya tiba-tiba."A..anou...A-be-kun?"

Abe menggenggam tangan kanan sang _pitcher_ yang begitu dingin karena lama di bawah siraman salju. Ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang mirip terjadi dulu, bedanya kali ini hal itu bukan untuk memahami siapa rekan timnya. _//Apa yang kuinginkan harus kudapatkan sendiri dengan usahaku....// _

Ia menatap lurus-lurus sebelum tegas berkata."_Ore wa...omae ga suki da yo.._."**(3)**

"He? Ah..aku ju-"

"Bukan! Rasa sukaku padamu itu...bukan sebagai teman..."

"....A..." Pemuda pirang itu memandang tangannya yang digenggam erat. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu perbedaan antara terapi relaksasi yang biasa mereka lakukan dengan yang terjadi sekarang. "O-oh.."

"...Ini...bukan_ pitching_...kau boleh menggelengkan kepala padaku..."

Dilihatnya Mihashi menggigit bibirnya cemas sebelum berbisik pelan,"Ta-tapi...aku tak mau..."

"Eh?"

"_Ore...Abe-kun ga suki da..._" **(4) **ujarnya mengulang ucapannya dulu. Tapi Abe tahu itu berbeda, karena sekarang tangan dingin itu balas menggenggam tangannya begitu erat dan rona merah di pipi Mihashi kali ini bukan karena ia sehabis menangis seperti dulu."_Dai..suki..da..._"

Senyum senang merekah di wajah sang _catcher_ karena perasaan lega yang luar biasa. Tak sabar, ia mengecup sayang kening, pelipis, apel pipi, dan memainkan hidung mungil milik pemuda manis di depannya.

"Uff, geli...hihi...Abe-kun...sudah..."

"Haha..Ma-maaf...aku hanya..." ujarnya menggantung ketika mendapatkan dirinya bertatapan langsung dengan iris berwarna madu. Ragu ia memberi isyarat dengan tatapan matanya, yang dijawab senyum kecil sebelum ciuman pertama mereka.

Abe rasanya sulit untuk menjelaskan apa kesannya. Ia terlalu bingung dengan perasaan menggelitik di perutnya dan hangat yang perlahan kembali di tangan yang digenggamnya sejak tadi.

Membuka matanya pelan, ia tahu ini bukan lagi sekedar mimpi. "Hei, Mihashi ?" panggilnya lembut.

" Hm? " Pemuda satunya lagi hanya menggumam jawab ketika merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Abe.

"...rasanya aku mulai kedinginan…" lanjutnya sembari melingkarkan tangan satunya untuk memberi pelukan longgar.

Mihashi teringat lagi kalau malam sudah terlalu larut."Ah..oh..ka-kalau begitu..aku pu-"

"Kau mau masuk ke kafe? Masih ada _blueberry_ cake di dalam dan kurasa kita bisa minum cokelat hangat..." Buru-buru Abe memotong ucapannya, malam masih panjang dan rasanya ia belum rela untuk membiarkannya pulang.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ya ? Kalau kau pulang sekarang, orang tuamu pasti menghajarku karena membiarkanmu sendirian nyaris tengah malam begini. Laigpula besok Sabtu, ada latihan sih, tapi kau bisa pinjam seragamku..." bujuknya. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih untuk hadiah set seragam baru yang ia dapat tadi, rupanya itu bisa langsung dipakai.

"Bi-bisa sa-ja aku minta ijin dari orang tuaku...Ap-a aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian di sini ?" Tanya Mihashi ketika mereka mulai berjalan pulang ke arah kafe.

Memandang tangannya yang tak lepas bergandengan dengan Mihashi, Abe tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab. "Biar saja...toh, hari ini masih hari ulang tahunku...Tak ada salahnya aku sedikit manja..."

**((AB384))**

Andai kedua orang tadi melihat ke sekeliling mereka dengan seksama, mereka mungkin akan menemukan sekumpulan orang yang mengamati mereka dari balik semak rimbun penuh salju dan batang pohon di taman.

"Kenapa kalian ikut kemari juga sih?" Roy yang menunduk di semak menegur junior-juniornya yang ikut mengintip di sampingnya dan di pohon di belakangnya.

"Roy-san sendiri yang bilang ' Kebahagiaan satu anggota, harus diperjuangkan oleh yang lainnya juga.' " Sai dengan santai menjawab.

"Kami hanya mengikuti kata-kata senior." Sasuke yang sempat-sempatnya membawa jus tomat untuk mengemil di balik semak, juga ikut membela pendapat tadi.

"Itu betul." Ujar yang lainnya kompak.

"Ha-ha." Roy hanya tertawa kering mendengar persetujuan tadi. Hal begini, baru mereka bawa-bawa kepatuhan senior...biasanya selalu seenaknya sendiri.

"Tapi syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia mengikuti saranmu ya, Hiruma?" Seto bersandar rileks pada batang pohon sembari melihat kedua orang tadi yang berjalan menjauh untuk kembali ke kafe.

"Hm...tidak juga. Karena pada awalnya mereka sudah punya ikatan erat sebagai _battery_, jadi tidak sulit ditebak cepat lambat akan begini. Aku hanya mendorong keberaniannya saja." Hiruma meniup gelembung permen karetnya dengan datar.

"Benar juga. _Battery_. Arti lainnya memang sangat mudah ditebak hingga kau tahu siapa yang disukai Abe." Jack yang tahu maksud ucapan teka-teki tadi terkikik jahil.

"Hah? Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?" Roy yang masih duduk di dekat semak kini berbalik pada keduanya.

"Jujur saja. Karena kami tak ikut klub olahraga, jadi tak mengerti istilah khusus seperti itu." Host utama kafe mereka rupanya penasaran juga.

"Apa itu sesuatu yang baik?" Sai juga berbalik untuk mengobrol.

"Ya..bisa dibilang begitu." Hiruma mengangguk setuju.

"Soalnya, _battery_ itu bisa diartikan juga sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah." Jelas Jack.

"....."

"....."

"Oh, pantas!" Yang lainnya bergumam paham sembari mengangguk-angguk dan merespon dengan ucapan-ucapan serupa.

"Heh, begitu baru salah aku menerima dia jadi _host_ di kafe." Roy berujar bangga.

"Tapi Abecchi hebat ya? Ini seperti di film saja. Scene yang benar-benar manis...Pegangan tangan sepanjang jalan di bawah hujan salju..." komentar Sasuke.

"Ya...apalagi postur keduanya cocok untuk bersanding." Jack ikut mencomot komentar lain.

"Anak itu juga kelihatannya baik. Abe beruntung sekali...Kalau begini, hadiah dari sudah pasti kita kalah telak.." timpal Sai.

"Irinya dia bukan _single_ lagi...rasanya jadi ingin punya pacar manis seperti itu." Seto ikut berkomentar.

"Maaf saja. Aku sih tak termasuk hitungan_ single_ durjana macam kalian. Pacarku juga tak kalah dari _pitcher_-nya bocah itu..." Hiruma menepis komentar Seto tadi dengan nada mengejek dan cengar-cengir sendiri waktu teringat siapa yang ia banggakan. Ah ya...pacarnya memang manis sekali...

"Diam kau." Ujar yang lainnya kompak dengan dingin dan tajam. Sayangnya, bagi Hiruma Youichi hal itu tak berpengaruh apapun.

**(((AB384)))**

Di tempat lain, di balkon kafe 7th Heaven, Abe tertawa lepas menikmati kue _blueberry_ dan secangkir cokelat hangat ditemani _pitcher_ kesayangannya.

Hadiah terbaik di ulang tahunnya hari ini?

Hati dari Mihashi Ren.

_Omedetou happy, happy birthday_

_I wish anata ga kitto motto_

_Shiawase ni naremasu you ni…_

**...TBC...**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya bikin juga buat pairing ini. Yang belum baca Oofuri, bacalah! Atau nontonlah! XD Pasti cinlok lah…Tapi kudu sabar bacanya, apalagi klo ga ngerti _baseball_ sama skali (saya ngerasain gini kok). Beda dengan One Outs,, dan Touch yang punya _timeline_ cepat, _act _hiperbola, atau trik-trik mahiwal. Yang ini beneran _down to earth_. Bukan komik shonen-ai, sebenarnya murni normal, cuma otak fujoshi aja...pasti nyambung...hahaha...

(1)Arigatou – SunSet Swish (Oofuri 2nd Ending)

(2)Catcher itu posisi paling _mahal_... Kalau yang kulitnya bagus dan ga bikin alergi, paling murah sekitar 480rb. Regular _glove_ baru yang mati-matian saya tawar aja cuma dapet 185rb... T^T

(3)Aku suka kamu. (Memang ada di anime ama manganya…tapi yang di sini beda makna sih…)

(4)Aku suka Abe-kun.... (Idem penjelasannya.)

**Next chap:** Milk Pudding

**Pairing:** coba tebak...

**HR**


	3. Milk Pudding

**Author: **Hikari Rio

**Disclaime**r: Fullmetal Alchemist, Eyeshield 21,YugiOh! Duel Monster, Yugioh! 5D's, Ookiku Furikabutte, Naruto bukanlah milik saya!

**Rating: **T / PG13

**Pairing: **RoyEd, HiruSena, SetoYami, JackYusei, AbeMiha, SasuNaru, SaiNaru

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff, Light Humor, General

**Summary: **Selamat datang…ada yang bisa kami bantu?

**Warning:** _OOC, AU_

**A/N: **...Maaf lama...karena ceroboh dalam satu dua hal vital, jadi naskahnya harus saya rombak ulang semuanya. Sebagai pembayaran lamanya apdet, chapternya dibuat lebih panjang...Dan lebih _down to earth_...light romance..

Oh, ya sayang sekali tebakan anda yang memilih HiruSena itu...salah...XB

Petunjuknya kan jelas, SUSU. Dan satu tokoh diantara pairing di atas yang ditunjukkan secara ofisial dalam serial untuk menyukai minuman tersebut adalah YUSEI FUDOU... Hehe...XD Jadi, 5D's dulu ya!

3,2,1 Mulai!

**-III-**

**Milk Pudding**

(Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudou)

Ah, matahari yang cerah hari itu. Minggu pagi dengan kesibukan seperti biasanya, ketujuh pemuda yang bersiap-siap untuk bekerja di kafe seperti biasanya, namun ada satu hal yang _tidak_ biasanya terjadi...

"..._Demi penguasa bumi dan surga, kau yang kupuja...Wo o ow...Kau bangkitkan gelora sukma jiwa_..." Suara tenor yang bergema di ruangan berbatu koral itu melantunkan nada bercorak Asia Barat. Memang lantunannya tepat, tapi kalau melihat siapa yang menyanyikan dan tariannya yang heboh...

"Dia...kenapa lagi?" Roy yang pertama bicara dari kebisuan yang lainnya karena terkejut.

"Mataku ternoda....Oh, tidak...hiks..." Hiruma bereaksi menangis hiperbola...untuk menutupi tawanya yang terbahak-bahak. Karena di tangannya, sedari tadi _handycam_ merekam semuanya untuk _blackmail_ nanti.

"Kelihatannya dia sedang senang, bagus bukan? Hahaha..." Sai yang tetap datar walau melihat hal langka tersebut, masih dengan rajinnya melanjutkan menyapu.

"....Aku...kembali dulu ke dapur..." gumam Sasuke yang bingung mau berbuat apa, koneksi otaknya akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya semula.

Pemuda berambut eboni yang juga menonton 'saudaranya' bersih-bersih sembari menari, hanya menyilangkan tangannya tenang di depan dada, "Pastinya tidak boleh seperti itu ketika ada pelanggan nanti."

Abe yang rasa toleransinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang lain, memberanikan mendekati pemuda pirang pucat yang kini membersihkan jendela sembari berputar-putar seperti lebah dan masih menyanyikan kelanjutan lagu tadi. "Anou, Jack-san? Kau tidak-UWAAAAA!" Pemuda berambut hitam tadi berteriak kaget sewaktu seniornya tiba-tiba menyambar tangannya dan membuatnya berputar.

"_Heeeeeeei! Kau kupuja, sampai mati kupuja.._." Jack melanjutkan menyanyi dan dengan cueknya mengajak juniornya mena-ehm, bergoyang. "_Kau...sayangkuuuu_..."

"GYA! Tolong!" Teriaknya otomatis melihat 'keajaiban' seniornya ini.

Tiga pemuda dan satu pria yang hanya menonton dari sisi lain ruangan, melirik Seto dengan kompak, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia satu-satunya yang selalu punya cara untuk menghentikan hal-hal ajaib sang model kalau sedang kambuh.

Seto menghela pelan, "Jack, kalau tak berhenti, motormu akan kupereteli dan kujual di pasar loak dalam bentuk kiloan." ujarnya serius.

_**SET! SRET!**_

"Siap, aku takkan main-main lagi." Ujarnya dengan sikap badan tegap dan menghormat pada seniornya hanya dalam hitungan detik lalu melanjutkan kerja dengan serius.

"Ooh...sesuai yang diharapkan dari Kaiba Seto..." Gumam kagum yang lainnya kompak.

"Ah, berisik....ayo kerja lagi. Roy-san, kau ini kan bosnya? Kenapa jadi aku yang mengatur?!" keluhnya kesal, tapi ketika berbalik, pria itu sudah menghilang. "Kemana dia?!"

"Katanya mengejar asmara subuh." Lapor Hiruma santai. Minggu pagi memang enaknya begitu kan? _Jogging_ sembari cuci mata...

"Haa..." Host utama kafe itu hanya bisa menghela panjang dengan lelah. "Apa diantara kalian...." Ia mencuri pandang untuk mengecek Jack yang kini merapikan taplak meja di sudut ruangan agar tidak mendengar, sebelum kembali bicara lagi. "...ada yang tahu kenapa dia begini ?"

Abe yang sudah terbebas, mendekati Hiruma dan Seto yang sudah selesai tugas hariannya lebih dulu dan ikut mengobrol. " Kalau tidak salah, karena seseorang."

"Oh...dia mau tebar pesona lagi ya?" Seto menebak.

"Sepertinya sih begitu..." _Catcher_ itu mengangguk.

"Memangnya siapa dia itu?" ujar Hiruma tiba-tiba.

"Salah satu pelanggan kita, namanya Izayoi Akiza. Ia kemari untuk pesan kue untuk acara khusus. Nah, kebetulan sekali Jack melihatnya waktu itu dan sepertinya menjadikan gadis itu incarannya yang baru...Haih.." Abe menjelaskan panjang lebar, waktu itu ia yang mengurus pesanan kue tersebut didesak habis-habisan tentang informasi gadis itu.

"Hm...dia sudah pernah menelepon, um…Akiza ini?" Seto bertanya lagi.

"Alamat dan nomor teleponnya kurahasiakan, bisa kacau lagi nanti..." Abe begidik mengingat kejadian dulu ketika seniornya menggunakan seluruh nomor telepon pelanggan (yang cantik atau imut saja) untuk mendekati suatu malam, klub host mereka membludak dan banyak kerugian barang pecah belah.

"Kerja yang bagus sekali." Hiruma memujinya sebelum bertanya lagi." Tapi, kenapa dia sesenang itu ? Kenal untuk menggodanya saja tidak kan?"

"Oh, karena hari ini seharusnya dia datang kemari untuk mengambil pesanan kuenya. Sepertinya ia mengincar saat itu untuk berkenalan..." jelas junior mereka. Kedua orang lainnya mengangguk paham.

"Jadi ingin lihat orangnya ya?" celetuk Hiruma penasaran.

"Hm...benar juga... " Seto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tapi, kejutan hari itu belum selesai begitu saja...

**((JY))**

" Eh? Maaf, bisa anda ulangi pesannya lagi?" Abe menajamkan pendengarannya kali ini. Pemuda bermata biru laut di hadapannya hanya menghela pendek dan dengan datar berkata,

" Aku kemari untuk mengambil kue pesanan atas nama Izayoi Akiza....um, kue cokelat putih." jelasnya membaca ulang kertas catatannya.

"Ah, ya, benar itu pesanannya. Um, maaf sebelumnya, tapi kemana Aki-san?" tanyanya sopan. Dibelakangnya ia merasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh jarum transparan yang berasal dari kaca pintu dapur.

"Oh, dia menjemput sepupunya. Ini hari ulang tahun mereka. Dan karena kue ini kejutan, aku yang datang mengambilnya." Pemuda bertubuh sintal tadi menjawab.

"Hm, begitu. Baiklah, kuambil dulu pesanannya di dapur. Silakan menunggu di meja sebelah sana." Abe menunjuk sopan tempat yang ia katakan tadi.

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya lembut dan berbalik menuju meja yang ditunjuk.

Sedetik setelah itu, Abe buru-buru pergi ke dapur, di mana Seto dan Hiruma yang ingin mengintip siapa incaran Jack, bersembunyi. Roy dan Sasuke yang tugasnya membuat kudapan juga ikut-ikutan berhenti kerja untuk membombardir Abe dengan pertanyaan.

"Itu Akiza? Katamu dia perempuan?!" Hiruma mengangkat alis dengan bingung.

"Wow, rambut yang heboh...Hi-lite...keren..." Sasuke ikut mengomentari dengan kagum.

"Gaya futuristik ya? Hebat juga ada yang bisa cocok memakai itu untuk sehari-hari...Hei, apa dia model ?" Seto bertanya penasaran.

"_Bishonen_ tipe _cool beauty_."

Komentar yang terakhir ini membuat semuanya terdiam. Roy yang mengatakan itu, masih dengan serius melihat ke luar kaca pintu dapur ke tempat dimana pemuda tadi duduk. Ia melihat potensi besar...

"Roy-san tahu istilah aneh juga ya?" Abe tersenyum paksa untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya tadi. "Ah, bukan, dia bukan Aki-san. Dia kemari untuk mengambil pesanan karena Aki-san tidak bisa kemari."

"....he?" Semuanya melongo kaget sebelum menyeringai tipis penuh kelicikan.

"Wah, wah, wah...jangan bilang kalau itu pacarnya?" Roy susah payah menahan senyum iblisnya .

"Yea! Kita bisa lihat Jack yang patah hati !" Sorak Sasuke yang dendam karena cadangan makanan favoritnya pernah dicuri oleh pemuda itu.

"Semoga dengan ini dia kapok." Seto berdoa sepenuh hati.

"Menderitalah." kutuk Hiruma. Ia juga punya dendam karena laptopnya hilang dipinjam.

_//Jahat sekali senior-seniorku ini...haha, Jack-san..maafkan mereka ya...//_ Abe satu-satunya yang berpikiran baik. Namun hal ini rupanya terbaca oleh yang lainnya.

"Hei, Abe. Kau jangan mendoakan dia yang baik-baik ya..." Seto tersenyum sejuta dolar penuh ilusi. Kontan saja membuat anak paling muda itu berkeringat dingin.

"Err..."

Roy menyelamatkan kepanikan juniornya dengan mengubah langsung topik pembicaraan."Oh, ya, sudahlah. Ini pesanan yang mau diambil kan?"

"Un. Katanya dibungkus seindah mungkin. Apa sudah siap semua?"

"Sudah kok. Tinggal dibawa saja." Bos kafe itu menepuk pelan boks kado yang sudah dipercantik oleh balutan pita putih.

"Oke." Mengangguk setuju, baru saja ketika Abe akan mengangkat kue tersebut dibantu Roy, tiga orang yang lainnya berteriak.

"UWOOOH!"

"A-ada apa?" Pelan-pelan keduanya menaruh kembali boks berisi kue tadi.

"Kalian kenapa lagi sih?!" Roy yang kepalang kesal nyaris menjitaki kepala orang-orang yang berteriak tadi kalau Sasuke tak cepat menyatakan alasannya.

"Itu! Lihat! Lihat itu!" Tunjuk Sasuke bersemangat ke luar jendela pintu dapur yang langsung mengarah pada tempat pemuda tadi berada.

Disana, terlihat kalau Jack Atlus sedang berbincang dengan pemuda tadi. Ia terlihat bersemangat membicarakan sesuatu, sementara pemuda satunya mulai kelihatan tak nyaman. Dari gerak tangannya, ia sepertinya menolak sesuatu.

"Um, hei...apa tak sebaiknya kita lakukan sesuatu?" usul Seto.

"Abe, cepat keluar dan bawa kuenya sana. Coba curi dengar mereka sedang bicara apa." Roy dengan santainya menyuruh.

"Kenapa aku sih?!" Tolak pemuda itu kesal yang langsung ditepis oleh semuanya berbarengan.

"Sudah cepat pergi!" Ujar lainnya serempak.

"Haah..." Abe hanya mampu menghela napas panjang mengalah sebelum membawa pesanan itu keluar.

Nah, sebenarnya ada apa sih?

**((JY))**

"Maaf, aku menolak..." Didengarnya suara pemuda tadi berbicara halus.

"Ah, tapi sungguh, percayalah.." Jack terdengar membujuk pemuda tadi. Ini membuat Abe mengangkat alisnya heran.

Jack Atlus membujuk mati-matian? Untuk hal apa hingga ia melakukan sejauh itu?

Pemuda bermata biru yang menangkap kedatangannya dengan sigap menggunakan kesempatan ketika Abe membawa pesanannya untuk kabur. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan menuju meja kasir. "Apa itu pesanannya?" tanyanya terdengar sedikit terburu-buru.

"I-iya. Um, uangnya sudah dibayar di muka, jadi bisa langsung dibawa pulang." Abe susah payah menyerahkan boks kue agar tidak jatuh.

Pemuda tadi mengintip sedikit isi di dalamnya sebelum tersenyum pada _catcher _manis itu. "Ah, begitu. Terima kasih banyak." Buru-buru ia memakai _coat-_nya dan melangkah pergi.

Abe mengangguk dan membalas tersenyum ramah."Ya, selamat menikmati."

Jack yang melihat transaksi sudah selesai, cepat-cepat bangkit dan berlari mengejar langkah kaki cepat di depannya. Sayang, ia lupa dengan adanya pelanggan lain yang memanggilnya untuk meminta jasa pelayanan. "Eh, tunggu dulu! Hei, ak-"

_** BLAM! KLING! KLING!**_

**((JY))**

Hari Senin, ini berarti satu hari setelah kejadian membingungkan antara Jack dan pelanggan misterius yang dilihat oleh karyawan 7th Heaven lainnya. Mereka tak menanyakan alasannya ketika melihat wajah Jack terlihat serius dan keras. Itu wajah yang sama ditunjukkannya ketika ia akan berjalan di _runway catwalk_ atau akan berlomba di lintasan balap. Karena kelihatannya bukan sesuatu yang main-main, akhirnya mereka menganggap tak pernah melihat hal tersebut dan menjalani kembali hari yang biasanya.

Pagi hari itu, Abe yang giliran bertugas masak sarapan di lantai dua. Sembari membalik _pancake_ di wajan, ia dengan sabar mendengarkan nada tunggu dari ponsel yang diapitnya diantara lehernya dan telinga.

_**PRRRRD! PRRRD!**_

_**PIP!**_

_//Oh, diangkat.//_Soraknya dalam hati sembari menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan membuat satu lapisan _pancake _baru.

" _Moshi-moshi...."_ Ujar suara di _line_ satunya dengan nada mengantuk.

Abe tersenyum kecil mendengar suara itu. "Ah, hei Mihashi..."

Belum selesai ia bicara, terdengar teriakan dari seberang telepon dan suara benda berjatuhan._"A-UWWA! "_

_**BRUK! BRAK!**__**DHUK!**_

_//Ouch...kedengarannya sakit...//_ Abe mengerenyit dan berdesis sakit mendengar benturan yang terakhir. Ia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda satunya lagi.

"_A-Abe-kun?! Ada apa?"_ Mihashi terdengar berusaha tenang.

Abe tersenyum lemah mendengarnya."Kau tak apa-apa? Aku hanya membangunkanmu saja kok...Maaf kalau membuatmu panik."

"_Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa...um...iya..terima kasih..."_

"......"

_"__....."_

_**Ssshhhh! Srak!**_

Di_ line_ telepon maupun dapur cafe hanya terdengar suara adonan yang digoreng mentega. Suara gesekan alat masak dan denting piring.

_**Srat! Tek!**_

"......"

_"__....."_

Satu lapisan _pancake_ selesai dengan sukses dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Tak sadar, Abe mematikan api dan perapikan peralatan sebelum menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan jelas. Bersandar di meja dapur, ia menggenggam ponselnya erat sebelum menelan ludah dan bicara lagi. "....Uh..maaf...um...ah, bagaimana ini...aku canggung sekali..." Ia tertawa cemas. Dalam pikirannya, ia bisa tahu Mihashi tersenyum mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Jeda yang cukup lama sebelum terdengar jawaban. Tapi ia beruntung karena sabar menunggu. "_U...un, aku juga....ta-tapi..."_

"Tapi?" ulangnya lagi.

"_A-aku senang Abe-kun meneleponku. Maksudku...um...aku __bisa mendengar suaramu...ah...er..."_

Abe tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan tadi."Ahaha...kau terlalu jujur."

_"__Eh?! Ma-maaf...__"_

Ia menghentikan tawanya dan menghela lega. Astaga, tahukah pemuda itu apa yang sudah ia lakukan padanya? "Tapi...aku suka Mihashi yang seperti itu." ujarnya yakin.

_"__A...ah...aku juga suka Abe-kun yang memperhatikanku..."_

Abe mengangguk tak sadar sembari tersenyum."Um...yah..."

_"__Um...Anou, Abe-kun sedang masak ya?"_

"Sudah selesai kok..." jawabnya sembari melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Hm, yah, sarapan hari ini sempurna.

_"__Oh! Kau membuat apa?"_Mihashi terdengar riang mendengar topik tersebut.

"Pancake sederhana...dengan saus _maple_...hm...sarapan yang enak bukan?" Godanya. Ia tahu betul Mihashi suka sekali makan. Tapi anehnya tubuhnya tetap kecil. Mungkin karena diimbangi olahraga yang teratur? Atau karena ia mudah stress karena ujian?

_"__Ah...rasanya aku jadi lapar...__Dingin-dingin begini pasti enak..."_

"Kapan-kapan kubuatkan." Ujarnya cepat ketika mendengar celetukan tadi.

_"__Wah! Sungguh?!"_ Suara lainnya bertanya antusias.

" Iya, sungguh." Abe mengagguk sendiri lagi.

_"__Terima kasih! Hehe, Abe-kun orang yang baik!__ Aku suka!"_

Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah mendengar kata-kata _pitcher _Nishiura tadi. "Ah, ba-baiklah. Um, tapi itu nanti saja, oke? Kau jangan terlambat untuk latihan hari ini. Makan sarapanmu dengan baik. Oh, apa tugas sekolahmu sudah selesai?"

"_Iya, pasti....s__udah kukerjakan kok. Kan sudah dibantu oleh semuanya..."_

"Begitu ya? Hm..."

_"__Un..."_

"......"

_"__....."_

"Oke, kalau begitu...Sampai nanti. Suki dayo, Ren." Ujarnya memberanikan diri.

".....A-Hai...Jya-nee, Takaya-kun....Suki da yo..." Jawab Mihashi sebelum menutup telepon.

_**PIP!**_

"......" Abe terdiam menahan napas sebelum menghela keras. "Fuah! Ah..astaga...." Ia bersandar lemas pada kursi dapur untuk meredakan ketegangannya. Tak disangka bahkan menelepon pun kesannya bisa jadi begitu berbeda!

_**KLEEEEEEK!**_

_Catcher_ itu menoleh pada celah pintu yang makin lama melebar seiring senior-seniornya yang lain memberinya senyum kucing Casshire. Oh, tidak...

Benar saja firasatnya, karena dengan cepat Hiruma merangkul pundaknya santai sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya."Cieh, telepon pagi perdana nih!"

"Ke-kenapa kalian di sini?!" Teriak pemuda itu panik.

"Kebetulan lewat kok." Sai mengangkat bahu dengan santai sebelum mengambil kursi di meja makan.

Sasuke ikut-ikutan menggodanya sewaktu Hiruma melepas rangkulan dan buru-buru mengambil kursi meja makan di posisi favoritnya, di dekat kulkas."Duh, masih malu-malu. Wajahnya merah padam!" tunjuknya.

"Apa sih..." Abe menepis pelan tangan tadi. Ah, sial...pipinya panas.

"Tapi senang kan? Bagaimana rasanya punya pacar?" ujar Seto, yang sama seperti Hiruma, ikut menginap di lantai teratas, sembari menepuk punggung anak lelaki itu.

Abe tersipu lagi. "Ah, itu..."

"Rasanya tak bisa jika satu hari tanpa ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dekat dengannya." Hiruma menjelaskan diantara kunyahan _pancake _miliknya.

"......" Hening suara di dapur itu setelah kalimat tadi.

Ia melirik Abe sembari bertanya. "Aku benar kan?"

Pemuda itu terdiam berpikir sbeelum menjawab pelan. "Kurang lebih...begitu.."

QB Deimon yang mendengar hal itu mendengus pelan."Hah, jelas benar. Karena aku pernah mengalaminya di awal dulu. Sekarang masih juga sih...Walau kali ini bisa menikmati rasa rindu yang dilepaskan jika nanti bertemu." Ujarnya penuh penghayatan.

Abe memandang seniornya kagum."Wow....Hiruma-senpai, itu terdengar keren."

"Hmph, tentu saja iya. Aku kan yang pengalamannya paling banyak. Apalagi aku setia padanya...ah, Sena..." Dengan hiperbolis ia mengatakannya sembari memasang ekspresi...um...berkaca-kaca.

"Fanatiknya kambuh." Sai bergumam pelan sembari memotong sarapannya dengan pisau roti.

"Biarkan saja." Bisik Seto.

"Cih." umpatan terakhir itu dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, sang iblis kembali mengeluarkan seringainya. "Kalian hanya iri pada kami kan?" ujarnya senang. Tiga pasang mata menatapnya dendam penuh tantangan, tapi Hiruma dengan cepat membereskan makanannya,mengalungkan _muffler_, dan mengambil tas sekolah. Makannya memang cepat sekali...

"Hei, kau mau kuberi tips untuk lebih dekat dengan Mihashi-kun?" tawarnya.

Bola mata hitam terlihat berbinar mendengar itu."E-eh?! Su-sungguh?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Nanti kita bicarakan sembari jalan." Ujarnya sembari merapikan diri."Kami berangkat dulu ya, Jya!" sapanya pendek sebelum meniti tangga ke lantai bawah.

_Catcher _muda itu menyambar tas dan syalnya sebelum pergi menyusul."Jya minna! Hiruma-senpai, tunggu!"

Tiga orang lainnya menggumam jawab tanpa mengadah. Dan ruangan kembali hening hanya diisi oleh dentingan garpu dan pisau di atas piring sebelum Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

"Agh! Kok melihat mereka berdua membuatku sebal ya?"

"Tenang saja, waktu kita juga pasti akan tiba. Fufufu..." Sai berusaha memotivasi, walau sebenarnya kekesalannya ia lampiskan dengan mengiris sarapannya penuh nafsu membunuh.

_**TAP! TEP! TAP!**__** KLEK!**_

Langkah kaki tadi rupanya membawa seseorang masuk ke dalam dapur, Jack Atlus terlihat rapi dan siap menghadapi hari dengan setelan _long coat_ cokelat tua dan celana panjang standar putih. Sepatu kulitnya yang cokelat dipadupadankan dengan topi musim dingin rajut berwarna abu kecoklatan yang dikenakannya.

Seto mengangkat alis melihatnya. "Ah, Jack, kau mau pergi juga pagi-pagi begini?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk sembari menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelasnya."Ya, aku latihan _racing _hari ini. Setelah itu ada pemotretan. Sepertinya aku cuti dari kafe, mungkin kalau malam masih bisa bantu, tapi jadwal pagiku penuh total." Ujarnya cepat lalu menyambar roti bakar di meja setelah meneguk habis segelas jus.**  
**

"Oh, baiklah. Kami mengerti." CEO tadi mengagguk paham.

"Yuk, dah!" sapanya sebelum keluar lagi.

"Hati-hati ya!" Ujar lainnya serempak.

_**BLAM!**_

Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, menuang susu ke gelas dan memulai topik lagi. "Hei, tumbenan dia terlihat fokus begitu. Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya karena percakapan dengan pemuda yang kemarin. Kalau tak salah, namanya Yusei Fudou." Yang menjawab kali ini bukan dua orang lainnya, tapi Roy yang akhirnya sudah bangun dari malas-malasan dan sekarang baru akan sarapan.

Sai terlihat tertarik dengan fakta ini. "Oh? Pemuda cantik yang kalian ceritakan kemarin itu? Kenapa dia?" Kemarin Sai kerja di sisi ruangan yang berbeda dimana kejadian tersebut berlangsung, jadi tak sempat melihat.

"Hm...entahlah, sepertinya karena tawarannya ditolak."

"Tawaran? Dia 'nembak' maksudnya? " Sasuke memberi kutip pada kalimatnya tadi.

Roy menggeleng mendengarnya, "Bukan, ia menawari Fudou-kun untuk jadi mekanik utama di tim balapnya."

"Mekanik? Motor?" Sai bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Lebih khususnya lagi, D-Wheel." Kali ini Roy tersenyum tipis.

Tuan muda keluarga Uchiha yang mendengarnya, berdecak kagum."Wow...itu sulit kan? Berarti pemuda kemarin itu begitu hebat ya?"

"Bukan hanya sulit, itu berarti menggabungkan komponen mesin berat dengan Duel Disk yang punya proyektor kuat. Aku sendiri makan waktu tiga tahun untuk mengembangkan proyektor yang bisa membuat ilusi virtual 3D yang baik jika dipasang di kendaraan yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sulit sekali..." Jelas Seto panjang lebar. Kalau ada potensi seperti itu, dia juga mau merekrutnya ke Kaiba Corp."Tapi aku tak pernah mendengar namanya di sponsor. Apa dia punya kontrak resmi ?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya dari yang kulihat di internet, dia memilih pekerjaannya sendiri. Bebas ikatan, hasil terbaik, dan kendaraan yang ia tangani semuanya rata-rata punya performa tiga kali lipat dari versi aslinya." Roy menjelaskan dengan lancar. Yah, ia mencari info semalaman, tentunya sekecil apapun hal menarik untuk bahan novelnya tak boleh tercecer toh?

"Ah, seorang jenius dari otodidak. Menarik sekali..." Seto mengangguk paham.

"Dengan kata lain, Jack ingin dia bekerja padanya agar timnya bisa menang ?" Sai merangkum seluruh informasi tadi.

"Singkatnya begitu. Tak mudah untuk mencari seorang ahli mesin yang mengkhususkan pada bidang kendaraan tertentu." Roy membenarkan analisis pemuda itu.

"Gila....Seto-san, kalau kau mempekerjakannya di perusahaanmu, kira-kira ia akan dibayar berapa?" Sasuke terbelalak kagum.

"Hm, tergantung hasil kerjanya. Roy-san, kau bilang dia mekanik yang memilih pekerjaan sendiri. Bahwa ia itu bisa dibilang, mekanik pribadi bagi orang-orang tertentu. Benar tidak ?" Ia melihat Roy mengangguk. "Siapa yang jadi kliennya ?"

"Biar kuingat...hm...Malik Isthar?" Ia menyebutkan satu nama yang sudah umum didengar sebagai pengusaha perusahaan besar.

"Ah...kalau begitu, sudah pasti bagus. Aku kenal dia, kolektor motor besar dan punya hobi balapan, kolega kerja yang eksentrik menurutku." Seto mengangguk paham. "Kalau sampai direkrut olehnya, berarti tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dan kalau dia bekerja padaku khusus di pengembangan D-Wheel...hm...dia bisa membeli kondomonium kecil di tengah kota dengan gajinya selama empat bulan. Kira-kira begitu."

"Wow....kau takkan bangkrut ya?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu lagi.

Seto hanya tersenyum tenang."Hasil yang didapat bisa lebih besar. Ini yang disebut strategi perusahaan."

"Akan kuingat itu." Sasuke mengangguk paham. Ini pelajaran bisnis yang langsung dari ahlinya.

Tapi lain dengan Sai yang tak begitu tertarik mengenai perihal bisnis, ia lebih memperhatikan Roy yang sedari tadi terlihat mencurigakan."Ah, lalu, kenapa dari tadi Roy-san senyum seperti itu ?" Pertanyaan yang bagus, karena kali berikutnya membuat dua pemuda lainnya ikut memperhatikan bos mereka. Memang ada senyuman yang...mencurigakan.

Pria berambut hitam itu mengusap wajahnya."Oh, ini?"

"Ya, itu." tekan Sai lagi.

Senyum itu terlihat sedikit melebar, namun masih memberikan kesan enigmatik. "Entah mengapa aku merasa akan ada hal yang menarik terjadi."

Tiga orang lainnya yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa saling bertukar pandangan bingung.

**((JY))**

Arena balap tampak sepi di hari Senin. Tentu saja, karena itu hari kerja pada umumnya. Dan hanya orang-orang yang berprofesi khusus berhubungan dengan tempat tersebut yang ada disana. Ditambah lagi...ini musim salju...

Deru kencang motor balap dan suaranya yang membelah udara memenuhi arena tersebut. Menerbangkan debu-debu tipis ke udara dan kelebatan angin tajam ke arah luar arena.

D-Wheel berwarna putih biru yang sedang melaju kencang di arena sembari melakukan simulasi tanding terlihat melaju begitu lihai di tangan pengemudinya. Pun terlihat mulus ketika melaju, Jack yang mengemudikan di dalamnya tak setenang itu.

Laju kendaraan yang sedikit cepat dari biasanya dan tempo permainan yang menyerang merupakan caranya melampiaskan emosinya karena konfrontasi dengan mekanik yang akan direkrutnya kemarin dulu.

Pemikirannya terpecah mengingat percakapannya dengan Yusei beberapa waktu lalu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Jack yang sedang melayani pelanggan kafe menangkap sosok __seorang yang dicarinya selama ini sedang duduk di meja dekat pintu depan. Mekanik idaman tiap tim manapun yang pasti bisa mengantarkan kemenangkan bagi mereka. Itu bukan rumor, tapi kenyataan. Dan bukan rumor pula jika keberadaan sang mekanik ini sungguh sulit dicari._

_ Alangkah beruntungnya ia tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di tempat ini. Segala pikiran tentang tujuan ia menggoda gadis incarannya hilang ketika sisi lain dirinya yang berdedikasi pada duel di atas D-Wheel keluar. _

_ Dengan langkah cepat setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia mendekati pemuda tadi. " Fudou Yusei?" tanyanya meyakinkan._

_ Pemuda bermata__ biru laut itu mengangguk. "Ya?" Ia mengerenyit kecil. "Apa..kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Karena kurasa aku pernah melihatmu..." tanyanya._

_ Jack tercekat panik. Kadang ia lupa dirinya model yang foto dirinya terpajang dimana-mana ."Oh, tidak. Belum sama sekali. Um...kenalkan, aku er...Jack. Aku bekerja disini."_

_"Ok...dan...Jack-san, kau ada perlu apa denganku?"_

_ "Ah, aku...duelist. D-Wheel Duelist..." jelasnya. Yusei yang menangkap gelagatnya, mulai beringsut tak nyaman. "Aku dan teman-temanku punya tim kecil yang cukup menjanjikan dan kami butuh mekanik .Jadi..."_

_ Pemuda itu memotong cepat."Aku sudah berhenti berduel maupun mengurusi hal itu." _

_ "Oh..." Jack terlihat agak kecewa mendengarnya, tapi belum menyerah. "Tapi, maukah kau setidaknya melihat dulu? Kami hanya akan menyanyakan saran untuk perbaikan mesin dan..."_

_"Aku tak percaya kau akan menyimpan janjimu , aku menolak." balas pemuda satunya sarkastik._

_ "Ah, tapi sungguh..percayalah..." Belum selesai ia bicara, Yusei sudah bangkit dan dengan cepat mendekati konter kue. Abe rupanya sudah selesai memenuhi pesanannya._

_"Apa itu pesanannya?" tanyanya buru-buru._

_ Jack masih menahan diri untuk tak langsung menariknya bicara karena itu tak sopan dilakukannya pada pelanggan. _

_ "I-iya. Um, uangnya sudah dibayar di muka, jadi bisa langsung dibawa pulang." Ia melihat juniornya kebingungan menatapnya. Sepertinya Abe melihat keduanya berargumen tadi._

_ "Ah, begitu. Terima kasih banyak." _

_ Abe mengangguk dan membalas tersenyum ramah."Ya, selamat menikmati."_

_ Jack yang melihat transaksi sudah selesai, cepat-cepat bangkit dan berlari mengejar langkah kaki cepat di depannya. _

"_Pelayan, kami ingin memesan sekarang!" seorang tamu membunyikan bel untuk memanggilnya yang berada paling dekat dengan meja mereka. Jack hanya sejenak memedulikannya sebelum teringat lagi apa yang sedang dikejarnya tadi._

"_Eh, tunggu dulu! Hei, ak-"_

_** BLAM! KLING! KLING!**_

_//Sial!// Buru-buru ia mengejar langkah kaki itu setelah memohon pada Abe untuk melayani pelanggan yang memanggilnya tadi._

_ "Fudou-san! Tunggu dulu. Dengarkan dulu penawaranku!"_

_ "Aku sedang sibuk." ujarnya singkat sembari membenarkan letak kue di motornya__ sembari sesekali meniup udara hangat ke tangannya._

_ Pemuda jangkung yang melihatnya menatap sebal ketika melihat Yusei begitu kesulitan." Ah, bukan seperti itu. Sini, biar aku saja." Ujarnya sebelum mengikat erat boks kue di atas kursi. "Coba kau naik dulu. Siapa tahu tak imbang."_

_"A..ah..iya..." jawabnya sebelum naik ke atas motor dan melepas standarnya __**(2).**__ "Kurasa sudah cukup kuat."Ia mengira-ngira._

_ Jack mengangguk setuju."Ya...asal tak dibawa dengan kecepatan tinggi atau terbentur berlebihan, kurasa kuenya akan tetap aman."_

_ Pemuda bermata biru laut itu terlihat ragu sebelum bicara lagi. "Ah...anu...maaf tadi aku kurang sopan..."_

_ "Hm? Oh, tak apa. Kurasa aku juga terlalu memaksa." ujarnya tersenyum. "Tapi..kuharap perbuatanku tak membuatmu kapok untuk berkunjung lagi kemari."_

_"Jika tak ada hubungannya dengan mekanis atau semacamnya..."gumamnya pelan._

_ "A..oh, oke...aku takkan membicarakan hal itu."_

_ "Kau tak penasaran?"tanya Yusei cepat._

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Biasanya orang yang menawariku selalu bertanya apa alasan aku menolak permintaan mereka. Kau tak penasaran mengapa aku tak mau?" Nada suara itu kedengarannya menguji._

_ Jack menimbang-nimbang dengan cerdas. Ia kadang bertemu dengan klien host yang seperti ini, lebih baik jangan sampai terjebak... "Kau..punya alasan khusus. Maksudku...kau bukan menolak untuk menjadi mekanis, tapi kau bilang bahwa kau sudah berhenti mengurusi hal hanya menangkap bahwa ada hal penting yang kau prioritaskan lebih dahulu..."_

_ Ia agak kaget melihat pemuda satunya tersenyum lembut untuk pertama kali.__"Hmph, kau aneh..."_

_ "Ha?" Agh...dia sudah berusaha memahami kan?!_

_ "Tapi...kurasa aku tak keberatan mengenal orang sepertimu..."_

_ "...Oh...trims..." Entah apa itu pujian atau tidak, dia berpikir positif saja."Ah, kalau kau ada waktu...bisa kita makan siang bersama? Aku takkan membicarakan tawaran soal mekanis..tapi boleh kan kalau aku meminta saran soal duel atau bagaimana merawat motorku sendiri?"ia membujuk._

_ Bola mata biru itu terlihat agak ragu."...Ya...baiklah..."_

_//Yeah!// "Ah...kau punya nomor ponsel?"_

"_Tidak...er...hubungi saja ke rumahku..." ujarnya ragu._

_//Dia kenapa?// Pikir Jack bingung melihat ekspresi cemas tadi."Baiklah...besok kau ada waktu luang?"tanyanya sembari memberikan ponselnya untuk diisi dengan nomor kontak pemuda bermata biru tadi._

_Selesai mengetik, Yusei tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengiyakan.__ "Ya..boleh..."ujarnya._

_Jack me__natap nomor kontak baru atas nama 'Yusei Fudou' yang tertera di ponselnya dengan perasaan puas."Oke, kalau begitu lusa kuhubungi lagi. Nah, ayo cepat pergi sana. Nanti kuenya tak enak, ada yang menunggu kan?"_

"_Oh, ya. Kau benar. Trims..." Yusei memasang helm sebelum memanaskan mesin dan memasang gigi. "Sampai jumpa."_

"_Dah..."Lambai host muda itu pada motor yang melaju dan menghilang berbelok di ujung jalan. Aneh juga ada perasaan menggelitik waktu bicara tadi..._

_//Mata biru yang indah...// pikirnya tak sadar sebelum kembali ke dalam kafe._

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_//Dengan kata lain...apa aku merasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?Cih...aku aneh...// _pikir Jack sembari memutar badan D-Wheelnya kembali ke _rest point._

Teriakan semangat dari kawan-kawannya di pinggir arena balap membuyarkan lamunannya, " Oi, King! Penampilan yang hebat!"

Ketika ia melepas helmnya, dilihatnya Kiryu dan Crow yang mendekati motornya. "Trims...aku berusaha sebisaku..." ucapnya.

Kiryu balas tersenyum besar padanya, "Kau terlalu merendah...tapi sungguh loh, tumben sekali kau serius begitu...maksudku, aku paham rasanya jadi seorang duelist papan atas yang jarang sekali bertanding karena tak ada lawan sepadan."

"Hmm...entahlah.." Ia bergumam jawab. Kiryu tak salah juga, sama dengannya dan Crow, ketiganya dapat dikatakan kelas elit dalam kemampuan berduel diatas D-Wheel dan hanya bisa puas bertanding dengan lawan kuat yakni satu sama lain. Tapi hanya berduel dengan kawan yang itu-itu saja juga lama-lama membosankan...

"Atau...kau ada pikiran? Yah..bukan apa-apa sih..tapi biasanya kalau bukan karena ada lawan baru, itu biasanya menjadi pemicumu mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik. Cara melampiaskan stress yang baik menurutku..." Crow berkomentar setelah mendengar jawaban pendek kawannya.

Jack hanya terdiam, ia sendiri tak yakin yang mana jadi alasannya. "Um...hei, kurasa aku sampai disini saja. Agak lelah rasanya dan pekerjaanku nanti malam di kafe masih banyak. Lagipula aku ada janji siang ini."

"Wow...janji kencan?" Kiryu bersiul pelan.

"Bukan...konsultasi mesin kok." Geleng pemuda pirang itu cepat.

Mendengarnya, dua pemuda lainnya berpandangan heran sebelum mengangguk paham."Oh...begitu...oke..."

Sementara Jack membereskan barang-barangnya, Crow teringat kembali ucapan pemuda itu sebelumnya." Hei, dari dulu ada yang membuatku penasaran...Kau kan sudah punya pekerjaan modelling dan akting dengan bayaran tinggi, D-Wheel pun berada dalam peringkat atas...mengapa kau masih mau bekerja di kafe itu sih? Dengan uangmu, kau bisa membuka kafe sendiri kan?"

Pemuda bermata _amethyst_ satunya hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab. "Karena aku merasa itu rumahku..."

**((JY))**

_**Prrrd...Prrd...**_

Jack dengan sabar mendengar nada tunggu yang menghubungkan ponselnya dengan nomor telepon yang diberikan oleh Yusei. Sesuai janjinya, ia akan menghubungi pemuda itu jika waktu dan tempat pertemuan mereka sudah ia putuskan. _//Oke...ayo tenang...// _Ia memantrai dirinya sendiri. Berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

_** KLEK!**_

_ //Diangkat!//_

_"Dengan Kame Game Shop di sini. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

_ //Lho, suara ini...//_ "Um...Yusei? Ini aku, Jack..."

_ "Ah! Oh...ya..um...ada apa?"_

"Hanya ingin mengingatkan janji kita saja. Err, kau masih dalam _shift _kerja?" tanyanya.

_"Satu jam lagi aku baru bisa selesai. Ah, kita akan bertemu di mana?"_

"..Hm...Berubah rencana. Aku boleh main ke rumahmu? Itu toko mainan juga kan? Di sana jual kartu M&W? Aku bawa camilan deh.." usulnya tiba-tiba. Sedetik tadi entah ide dari mana sekelibat terlewat dibenaknya.

_"Ya, memang ada sih...tapi..."_

Dengan cepat ia memotong, "Tenang saja, aku tahu tempatnya kok. Tak kusangka itu ternyata rumahmu, biasanya aku hanya melewati jalan sana untuk jalan pintas ke kafe kalau buru-buru."

_"Oh, begitu..."_

Selama beberapa saat, tak terdengar lanjutan dari kalimat tadi sebelum Jack akhirnya bertanya pelan."Boleh?"

_ "Kau sendirian?"_

Jack mengangkat alisnya setelah mendengar hal itu."Tentu saja. Kan kemarin janjinya begitu..."

_ "..Baiklah...kurasa..."_

_//Yeah!// _"Oke! Aku kesana. Tunggu aku ya! Jya!"

_"Jya..."  
_

**((JY))**

Kame Game Shop bukanlah suatu tempat besar bak toko mainan milik Kaiba yang cabangnya dimana-mana. Namun ia terletak di tempat strategis dekat sekolah, dan kompleks perumahan dimana sering anak-anak bermain di sekitar sana.

Jarak tempatnya sedang dari tengah kota, dan memang agak jauh dari jalan besar. Tapi karena kondisi lingkungannya yang mendukung, toko ini cukup populer ditempatnya berada.

Pun demikian, Jack belum pernah sama sekali bertandang ke tempat tersebut. Sesekali ia memang melewati jalan di depan toko tersebut untuk jalan pintas ke kafe jika ia ada urusan pekerjaan di bagian kota lainnya. Karena jalan yang jarang dilewati kendaraan itu sangat membantu untuk mengambil napas segar sehabis terjebak macet di tengah kota.

Dan sekarang, ketika ia memarkir Vixion-nya di lahan parkir toko, ia memandang pintu kaca di depannya dengan ragu sembari menegakkan diri dan menggenggam erat boks berisi puding susu yang baru ia beli ditangannya.**(2)** _//Ah...salah nih, bagaimana kalau ia tak suka panganannya?//_

Di depan pintu itu tergantung papan 'Istirahat', tapi memang saat itulah perjanjiannya. Ia merapikan poninya sekali lagi sebelum berjalan lebih dekat menuju pintu kaca dan membukanya..

_**KLING! KLING! **_

"Selamat datang!" Ujar suara riang seseorang menyambutnya. Bukan Yusei, tapi seorang pemuda lain. Pemuda pirang itu agak terpana melihat siapa yang bicara tadi. Walau ia memakai celemek khusus penjaga, tapi dari tatapan matanya, seorang dihadapannya terlihat sangat...berkharisma..

_//Seperti ada aura seorang 'bangsawan__'...//_ Ia tak sadar mengangguk pelan pada pemilik mata delima tadi. "Ah..aku..."

"Kau Jack Atlus?" tanyanya lembut.

"Y-ya..." Ia menjawab pelan. Agak lebih fokus pada siapa yang mengajaknya bicara, ia akhirnya menyadari kemiripan pemuda tadi dengan Yusei. Terutama model rambut hi-lite yang futuristik...tapi pemuda ini menambah warna ungu tua dan lebih banyak warna pirang untuk poninya yang membingkai wajah kecil dimana bola mata delimanya terlihat bersinar. "Uh...maaf, apa Yusei ada? Er..."

"...Yami Atem...panggil saja aku Atem..Aku kakak sepupunya Yusei." ujarnya sopan. "Yu-chan sudah cerita padaku kalau kau akan datang..." jelasnya.

Jack mengangguk paham, jadi dari sana pemuda tadi tahu siapa dia. "Ah, salam kenal. Maaf, tapi aku harus jujur, walau pria, anda terlihat memesona sekali." ujarnya formal. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak tahan kalau tak mengatakan langsung.

Atem tertawa kecil, "Haha, kau pandai memuji. Ah, tunggulah di dalam. Kupanggilkan dia dulu, karena tadi sepertinya ia sedang berada di kamarnya."

"Oh, terima kasih." Ia mengangguk sebelum ikut masuk ke sisi lain toko yang bersambungan langsung dengan ruang tamu. Jack berusaha membuat dirinya santai di sofa kulit yang langsung menghadap jendela. _//Interior yang mungil...//_ pikirnya ketika mengelering isi ruangan.

Tak lama menunggu, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang teredam lembut oleh anak tangga kayu. "Ah, hei..." sapa Yusei. Ia terlihat sekali baru saja bangun dari tidur. Rambut dan pakaiannya terlihat kusut dan tampaknya ia buru-buru mencuci mukanya, tetes-tetes air yang tersisa pada rambut di sekitar dahi dan telinganya masih terlihat lembab karena belum kering.

"Hei juga. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu." Ujarnya ramah.

Pemuda tadi tersipu lembut, "Ah..harusnya aku yang minta maaf...padahal sudah janji tapi aku malah ketiduran...um...ini memalukan...haha..." ia tertawa minta maaf.

Jack hanya balas tersenyum kecil."Kau kelelahan?"

Yusei mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Yah...kurasa aku terlalu banyak berada di depan komputer."

"Dia terobsesi sekali dengan seorang model sampai mencari infonya semalaman." Suara Atem yang menyusul turun dari lantai atas menambahkan dengan jahil.

"Oh, kakak! Bisakah kau-"

Jack memotong argumennya. "Model?"

"Kau pasti mengenalnya, Jack-san." goda Atem misterius. "Ia tinggi, tampan, berambut pirang, dan bermata _amethyst_..."

Jack memandang bingung sebelum sadar_, //Ah...oh, maksudnya...//. _"Err...tidak?" ujarnya berbohong berusaha netral dan menyelamatkan Yusei yang sudah malu setengah mati, wajahnya seberti lobster rebus sekarang.

Pemuda bermata delima itu hanya tersenyum penuh rasa tahu. "Ah, oke,oke, kutinggal kalian dulu. Mau kubuatkan teh?" tawar Atem.

Jack mendadak ingat apa yang menyebabkan ia terlambat dari waktu perjanjian."Anou, Atem-san, ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh." ujarnya sembari memberikan boks kecil yang dibawanya.

Bola mata rubi terlihat senang ketika mengintip isi kotak tersebut, "Oh, puding susu karamel ! Dari mana kau tahu kalau ini favoritnya Yusei?"

Jack melihat pemuda yang menjadi subjek tanya tadi menatapnya bingung, ia menyeringai tipis menjawab, "Yah...aku hanya menebak. Soalnya kalau melihatnya, entah mengapa jadi teringat kucing."

Yusei memerah lagi,kali ini marah bercampur malu. "Kucing?! AKU?! Kau itu-"

"Wah, kau juga berpikir begitu?" Atem menyela amarahnya.

"Ya...begitulah."

"Haha, kurasa kita akan cocok untuk mengobrol. Baiklah, nanti kusuguhkan bersama tehnya. Terima-kasih ya, Jack-san, selamat mengobrol." Ujarnya sebelum pergi berbelok ke arah dapur dan meninggalkan Jack yang menyeringai tipis dengan Yusei yang wajahnya bersemu manis.

"Jadi..." Pemuda pirang itu memulai. " Siapa model yang dibicarakan Atem-san tadi?"

"Oh, diamlah..." Yusei mengelieringkan bola matanya sebelum menghempaskan diri di sofa. " Aku hanya penasaran sedikit...Maksudku, aku tak bisa percaya langsung tentang seseorang toh?...jadi..."

"Hm, kau mencari data tentangku di internet...Apa kau kaget, tahu siapa aku?" godanya.

"Aku baru tahu sekarang kalau ada model yang juga seorang duelist D-Wheel...kurasa aku harus lebih sering bergaul..." Akunya jujur.

"Yah..tidak salah juga sih...tapi kan enak begini, kalau kau sudah tahu awalnya siapa aku, pasti anggapanmu berbeda kan? Bisa saja terpengaruh stigma dari profesi 'model'." jelasnya memberi tanda kutip dengan tangan.

Pemuda satunya terdiam sebelum mengangguk."Kurasa...begitu..Habisnya, kau berbeda sekali dari apa yang di tulis di artikel.." ujarnya kelepasan.

"Oh? Tentang apa?"

"A..er..itu...kalau kau itu..."

"Judes dan introvert?" tebaknya. Yah...dia memang sengaja membuat imej berbeda ketika berhadapan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai entertainer.

"Ya..." Mekanik itu mengangkat alis keheranan namun ia setuju.

"Playboy kelas berat?"

"Um...itu juga..."

"Multitalenta?"

"Yah...dan kau anehnya bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan." ujarnya kalem.

Jack tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi datar ini."Kau tak kaget?"

Yusei mengangkat bahunya pelan."Setiap orang punya rahasia dan alasan mereka masing-masing. Aku berusaha untuk menghormati hal itu." jelasnya.

"Hm...ya, ya...Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Atem-san itu bukan asli orang Jepang ya?" Jack bertanya penasaran.

"Oh, kau sadar? Ya...dia blasteran Mesir. Eksotis kan? Dan pembawaannya yang anggun itu seperti bangsawan ya?" tebaknya.

"Kau juga merasa begitu? Padahal dia saudaramu dan sudah kenal lama..."

"Yah...kami baru tinggal disini selama lima tahun. Awalnya kami berdua menemani kakek kami. Tapi baru dua tahun lalu ia meninggal, Ibu dari Atem-san menyuruhnya untuk menjaga toko warisan kakek. Dan...jadilah kami tinggal di sini sekarang..." jelasnya santai.

Jack mengangguk paham. "....Kau sendiri? Orang tuamu bagaimana?"

Pemuda satunya diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pelan."...Tidak ada.."

"Oh, maaf."

Yusei menggeleng."Tak apa...toh aku hanya tahu siapa papaku saja...Aku tak pernah mengenal ibuku karena ia meninggal begitu aku lahir. Aku hanya pernah lihat fotonya saja."

"Dia pasti cantik sekali..." _Host_ itu tersenyum simpul mengatakannya, membuat lawan bicaranya menaikkan alis.

"Heh, bagaimana kau tahu? Lihat fotonya saja tidak..."

"Aku melihatnya pada dirimu kok..." Ujarnya lagi sembari memberi senyum menggoda.

Melihat senyum itu, mekanis dihadapannya tersipu lembut sembari menepis. "....Ah, gombal..."

"Serius." Ia meyakinkan.

"Yang benar saja..." Bola mata biru mengelering dengan sebal, namun tetap tersenyum kecil.

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing sebelum Jack memulai, "Hei, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Ya..." Yusei mengangguk pelan sembari memainkan bantal sofa.

"Kenapa kau terlihat cemas sewaktu memberitahuku nomor telepon rumahmu?"

"A...oh...itu....Um...terkadang, ada orang yang begitu memaksaku bekerja untuk mereka...A-awalnya kupikir aman-aman saja jika memberi mereka nomor kontak." Ujarnya terbata, pandangan matanya mendadak tajam seolah teringat sesuatu. "Tapi...pikiranku salah..."

Jack tidak bodoh, ia bisa langsung menyimpulkan."Mereka...mengancammu?"

Pemuda satunya mengangkat bahu."...Jujur saja, awalnya aku takut karena kau memaksa....bisa saja.... " Ia terhenti. "...bisa saja kau salah satu orang seperti mereka...

"Yusei..." Host itu hanya berbisik pelan dan memberikan waktu bagi mekanis itu untuk melanjutkan bicara.

Bola mata biru menunduk sayu."Aku.. tak pernah tahu kalau kemampuanku bisa mencelakakan keluargaku. Aku...suka...sangat suka dengan D-Wheel..Ayahku yang mengajarkanku tentang semua itu, tentang bagaimana mencintai sebuah karya dan merawatnya pula dengan sayang." Ujarnya halus.

Jack mengangguk paham. "...Karena itu kau menolak mengerjakan D-Wheel lagi ya?...Maksudku, kurasa setelah kejadian yang kau alami selama ini, alasannya kau tak ingin kecintaanmu pada D-Wheel dimanfaatkan demi keuntungan orang lain yang tak tahu bagaimana cara menghargai sesuatu...Kurang lebih begitu kan?" Ia mencoba memahami. Dedikasi akan sesuatu untuk menciptakan hal terbaik tak bisa dinilai hanya dengan uang atau jaminan ketenaran belaka, ada sesuatu yang disebut 'penghargaan' dan 'kebanggaan' pribadi atas sebuah karya. _//Rumit juga...//_

Duelist satunya tersenyum lembut seolah lega karena ada yang memahaminya."..Ya.."

"Kau takut jika menyentuh kembali dunia duel, semuanya terancam hilang?" Tanya Jack lagi setelah membalas senyum tadi.

"...Bagaimanapun juga...aku nyaris mengalami hal itu..."

"Tapi kau suka duel...Ya, kan?"

"...Ya..Sangat..." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Pemuda pirang yang mendengarnya menghela lega. Entah mengapa..tapi ia tak sampai hati jika mendengar seseorang yang awalnya suka pada duel berubah jadi sangat membencinya "Lalu, mengapa kau tak waspada padaku? Kau memberikan nomormu dan menceritakan semua ini..."

Yusei terlihat bingung menjawabnya. Ia memainkan jemarinya dan menjawab, "Entahlah...aku merasa...kau bisa kupercaya..."

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah model tampan yang mendengarnya. "Kuhargai itu, terima kasih."

Keduanya terdiam mencari topik percakapan, Jack yang lebih dulu memulai dengan menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran selama ini. "Er...Akiza itu siapamu?"

"Tetanggaku. Rumahnya di ujung jalan sana." jelasnya sembari memberi petunjuk arah dengan jarinya.

"Oh..." tanggapnya singkat sekaligus lega. Keduanya terdiam lagi, sebelum sekelebat ide lagi-lagi lewat di benak Jack dan ia merasa menemukan cercah harapan."...Ah, hei....Yusei?"

"Hm?" Mekanis itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencari jalan keluar?"

Bola mata azure membesar sebelum seringai tipis terlukis."Hmph, aku yang mengalaminya saja bingung...Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Masa kau lupa? Aku kan sang 'Raja', jadi percayalah padaku..." ujarnya percaya diri sembari memakai julukan namanya dalam duel.

"Wah, aku malah jadi ragu..."

Jack menghela pelan. "Oke...kalau aku bisa membantumu keluar dari masalah ini, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku. Bagaimana?"

"....Aku makin curiga.." Ujar mekanis itu sembari memicingkan mata.

"Bukan sesuatu yang aneh kok...ayolah, ya?" Bujuk host tadi.

"Aku tak mau kalau tak tahu apa yang dipertaruhkan." Yusei menggeleng pelan.

"Hoo...itu adil juga. Baiklah..um, bagaimana kalau kencan denganku?" Usulnya iseng. Sungguh tak diduga reaksinya sangat heboh.

Yusei bangkit dari sofanya dan berteriak kaget."HAH?! A-Apa?"

"Ya? Bagaimana? Sederhana kan?" Jack tertawa kecil.

"Ah..kau gila ya?!...Maksudku, lebih baik kau melakukannya dengan teman-teman modelmu kan?" Mekanis itu tersipu lembut sembari mengatakannya dengan cepat dan tak karuan.

"Tidak ah, kau lebih manis sih.." Tepisnya cepat.

_**BLUSH!**_

"A-..apa sih.." Yusei memalingkan wajahnya yang tambah memerah dari pandangan bola mata ungu di depannya.

_//Manisnya...//_Pikir Jack senang. _//Oke...kalau begitu sudah kuputuskan....// _Ia mengambil napas panjang. Memang ini langkah besar yang bisa memengaruhi hidupnya, tapi..hey, daripada nanti direbut orang lain?...Yah, tapi jangan terburu-buru dulu.

Jack berdehem pelan."Jadi?"

Pemuda satunya terlihat menimbang-nimbang dengan ragu. Apa bisa seorang yang baru dikenalnya sehari saja membantunya? Jangan-jangan malah ditipu nanti...Tapi terlalu riskan bagi seorang _public figure_ untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, terlebih Jack juga punya reputasi tinggi. _//Kucoba saja dulu...//_

"Hanya kalau kau berhasil saja..." ujarnya pelan.

Jack tertawa kecil."Hehe...Janji ya?"

"Bilang tidak pun percuma..." umpatnya canda. Selesai mereka bercakap-cakap untuk perkenalan, tak lama Atem dengan riang membawa nampan berisi puding yang tadi dibawa Jack dan teh melati.

"Kuenya siap!" panggilnya riang sembari meletakkan nampan. " Ngobrolnya dilanjutkan setelah makan ya?"

"Baik!" Keduanya menjawab patuh sebelum menikmati sajian sore.

**((JY))**

_**KLING! KLING! KLING!**_

_**BRAK!**_

"SETO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Suara gebrakan pintu kafe yang diiringi denting riuh dari bel bukanlah hal menyenangkan. Apalagi ditambah teriakan seorang Jack Atlus...

Seto dengan siaga langsung masuk mencari perlindungan di ruang dapur. Meminimalisir para pekerja lainnya yang pasti ingin ikut nimbrung pada apapun masalah yang akan dibicarakan nanti."Ya?"

"Ada apa sih?" Sasuke yang baru selesai membuang sampah di luar, buru-buru masuk ke dalam dengan bingung. Heboh sekali...

"Jack, kau bisa tenang dulu?" Roy yang sedang serius membuat kue untuk kudapan malam nanti memberinya pandangan membunuh. Jangan pernah ganggu konsentrasi seorang koki ketika memasak...

Pemuda itu langsung membeku di tempat kekuasaan bos mereka, "O-oke...um, begini, aku ingin bicara dengan Seto-san."

"Aku?"

"Yeah...um...begini...aku punya penawaran..." Jack memulai. Hm...waktunya menggunakan seluruh kemampuan untuk negosiasi...

**-x-x-x-x-**

Dua hari setelah kunjungan Jack ke tempat Yusei, pemuda bermata biru itu kini merapikan dirinya dengan cemas sembari sesekali melihat ke arah monumen jam. Host itu meneleponnya kemarin, dan menyuruhnya untuk meluangkan waktu sehari saja di hari kerja, untuk pergi ke daerah sentra bisnis Domino.

Ia memainkan kakinya tak tenang. Percakapannya waktu itu di telepon juga membahas tentang Jack yang berhasil menemukan jalan keluar, tapi apapun itu, Yusei tak diijinkan tahu lebih jauh karena ia bilang semuanya lebih baik kalau menjadi kejutan.

_//Aku tak suka ini....//_ Pikirnya cemas. Ia jadi teringat, seandainya benar Jack bisa membantunya, ia berarti kalah taruhan dan harus pergi kencan dengannya.

_**BLUSH!**_

_//Ah...bukan, bukan! Dia temanku!//_ pikirnya sembari cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikiran tadi. Ia melirik jam lagi sebelum menghela pelan. Memang baru lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu perjanjian, tapi rasanya lama sekali, mungkin karena ia terlalu tegang...

"Yusei!" Didengarnya suara seorang yang familiar memanggil namanya.

Ia menoleh dan menemukan Jack berbeda dari biasanya. Dalam versi model, bukan host maupun pelayan kafe...Rasanya ia bisa mengerti mengapa banyak orang yang menjadi fans pemuda itu. "Jack....kenapa kau..maksudku..." Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

" Ah, ini? Jaga-jaga saja...siapa tahu aku menang taruhan toh? Nanti langsung pergi..." Ujarnya percaya diri.

" Hah...belum pasti kan?" Yusei menghela panjang.

Jack memberinya senyum lebar."Sudah pasti. Nah, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ujarnya sembari menarik tangan pemuda tadi dan memaksanya bergerak.

Tak mau dibawa sembarangan, Yusei balas menarik tangan yang menggenggamnya untuk menghentikan langkah cepat pemiliknya. "Kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

Host muda itu memberinya senyum enigmatik. "Kaiba Corp."

**-x-x-x-x-**

Kaiba Corporation, yah, siapa yang tak tahu perusahaan megamiliun ini? Aset yang luar biasa dari fokusnya terhadap teknologi dan game. Memiliki taman bermain yang terbuka gratis bagi anak-anak di beberapa negara besar sebagai awal percobaan. Teknologi virtualnya untuk game bahkan dapat mengalahkan perangkat percobaan militer sekalipun. Dan masih banyak lagi daftar panjang akan luar biasanya perusahaan terbesar ini jika dijabarkan.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi jika bukan CEO saat ini yang memegang perusahaan Kaiba. CEO sebelumnya justru membuat perusahaan itu bergerak di bidang militer dan terlampau menggunakan cara-cara kasar untuk mengembangkan perusahaan. Namun setelah kekuasaannya berpindah tangan, perusahaan mulai bergerak ke arah pengembangan yang lebih positif dan memberikan banyak maslahat pada kehidupan manusia.

Seorang yang sungguh dikagumi bukan hanya kejeniusannya dalam memimpin perusahaan di usianya yang masih muda, kreatifitas dan hasratnya dalam membuat suatu penemuan teknologi yang orisinil, namun juga karena dedikasinya yang tak berubah untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi para konsumen yang menghidupkan perusahaannya.

Wajah dan namanya sudah tak asing lagi bagi masyarakat luas, ia pemuda yang menjadi idaman wanita untuk menjadi kekasih mereka, idaman para adik yang iri karena ia adalah seorang kakak yang luar biasa bagi satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, serta idaman para pria yang mengincar kesuksesan besar seperti dirinya.

Pun seorang pemimpin tetaplah manusia, ia tak sempurna dan memiliki kekurangan yang jelas menjadi pengetahuan umum masyarakat. Kaiba Seto adalah seorang yang introvert, toleransinya rendah pada orang yang tak ia anggap selevel, sangat keras kepala, dan tak suka dipaksa untuk berhubungan baik dalam pertemanan. Belum lagi ditambah ia sangat pemilih,bicaranya kasar, dan terlalu obsesif pada game serta teknologi.

Hanya sebatas itulah Yusei Fudou mengetahui siapa yang akan dipertemukan Jack dengannya. Dan itupun dari apa yang ditulis oleh tabloid serta artikel di internet. Tak ada yang tahu sejauh mana kebenaran berita yang ia baca. Tapi ia akan segera tahu setelah ia berhadapan langsung dengan si empunya nama.

"Jack....kau serius kan?" Yusei memainkan kakinya dengan cemas. Kini keduanya berada di lobi lantai teratas dari gedung Kaiba Corp. Menunggu panggilan dari sekretaris apabila pemimpin mereka sudah memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengan tamunya. Berulang kali Yusei berusaha untuk kabur karena cemas tak yakin.

Hah, yang benar saja...dia, dengan pakaian musim dingin standar yang dikenakan orang-orang untuk berjalan-jalan di mall, tiba-tiba justru diseret menuju perusahaan besar dimana para pegawai dan tamu penting mereka mengenakan pakaian formal.

Jack mengeleringkan matanya dengan sebal, "Yusei, aku sudah bilang berapa kali? Tak apa-apa...Yah, memang sih kau tidak terlihat formal." Ujarnya sembari menilai pakaian pemuda satunya, yang dibalas tatapan lemas dari bola mata biru. "Tapi tak apa. Dia tahu siapa kau, dia tahu apa yang dia butuhkan...yah, nanti juga kau paham."

Mekanis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku masih tak percaya kau bisa membuat janji dengan orang yang mungkin saja paling berpengaruh dalam dunia ekonomi Jepang dengan perusahaannya ini. Astaga..."

Jack mengangkat bahunya ringan_. //Kalau saja dia tahu orang yang ia katakan itu adalah host nomor satu di kafe dan bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan...//_. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Dia lebih daripada itu...Seto seorang yang...yah, luar biasa. Aku takkan bohong kalau aku menjadikannya panutan." _//Walau dia sering sekali memarahiku kalau ceroboh atau malas...// _

"Begitukah? Memangnya kalian kenal di mana?"

_//Aduh, gawat...//_ "Er...yah, aku kan pengendara D-Wheel. Emh, pada salah satu acara dimana ia jadi sponsor pertandingan, kami bertemu dan bercakap-cakap sedikit. Mungkin karena rentang usia yang tak begitu jauh, kami jadi teman main yang akrab. Yah...sekalian juga dia menghindari orang-orang berusia senior. Begitu-begitu juga dia masih termasuk 'remaja'..." Ujarnya separuh berbohong.

Ah, sejujurnya ia pertama kali bertemu Seto sewaktu pemuda itu datang ke 7th Heaven dan tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin bekerja disana. Dan karena secara fisik keduanya mirip, Seto yang menyamar disana seringkali mengatakan bahwa ia itu adiknya. Haha...yah...Padahal itu supaya ia tak diganggu oleh fansnya yang pindah menayakan segala hal dan tips untuk dekat dengan 'Seth' pada adiknya. Untung saja Jack memiliki sisi narsistik yang agaknya tahan menghadapi hal ini dan cuek saja memainkan perannya sebagai 'adik'.

Lagipula mereka harus saling menjaga rahasia dan privasi satu sama lainnya, atau Roy-san akan turun tangan untuk membereskan masalah. _//Ugh...membayangkannya saja aku begidik...//_ Pikirnya mengingat hukuman mereka dulu ketika cuek saja membiarkan Sasuke nyaris diketahui sebagai pewaris perusahaan dan diincar oleh mafia. Roy sungguh-sungguh ingin memperlihatkan dan membuat kesan bahwa seluruh pegawainya itu 'sejajar' dan 'biasa' saja. Oke, terkecuali Jack yang memang pegawai pertama yang juga membangun karir modelingnya dari dasar selama ia bekerja disana, media sudah bisa menerima karena selalu mengikuti perkembangannya.

"Oh...begitu....benar juga ya.." Yusei mengangguk percaya. Jack bersorak dalam hati melihatnya. "Anou..."

Belum sempat ucapan tadi selesai, sekretaris yang duduk di balik meja resepsi di ruangan itu memanggil host muda tadi."Jack-sama?"

"Ya?"

"Kaiba-sachou sudah bisa menemui anda sekarang. Silakan langsung masuk ke ruangannya." Ujar wanita itu ramah.

"Terima kasih." Senyumnya ramah sebelum bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Nah, Yusei. Ayo cepat kita-"

"Jack, aku tak yakin ini bagus! Maksudku....aku bahkan tak membawa lamaran kerja apapun! Kau tahu kalau aku mempelajari D-Wheel tanpa bimbingan resmi dari siapapun!" ia mendadak panik.

"Hei, hei...tenang oke? Percaya padaku. Kau baik-baik saja. Kau lakukan saja sebisamu apa yang dimintanya. Ya?" Ia menggenggam erat tangan ramping yang berkeringat dingin karena cemas milik mekanis itu. "Tarik napasmu...lalu hembuskan pelan-pelan."

Yusei melakukan persis apa yang dikatakan pemuda pirang tadi untuk meredakan ketegangannya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat amethyst menatapnya hangat.

"Kau pasti bisa."

Entah mengapa kata-kata itu seperti mantra keberhasilan, mekanis itu tersenyum lembut menjawab, "Ya...aku pasti bisa..."

"Kalau begitu, jangan buat bos besar menunggu. Ayo kita masuk." Jack menarik pelan tangannya untuk membuatnya bergerak dari diam.

Ia dengan mantap melangkah dan menegakkan bahunya. _//Tidak apa-apa...karena dia ada bersamaku...// _

**((JY))**

Ketukan pelan di pintu oak besar dan ucapan salam membuat Seto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer yang menyala.

"Permisi."

Ia mendongak dan melihat pemuda bermata amethyst yang dikenalnya di kafe. Ia membalas sapaan tadi ramah."Ah, Jack. Silakan masuk. Kau bersamanya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Jack mengangguk dan masuk ke ruangan lebih dulu, memberi akses jalan untuk mekanis yang berjalan di belakangnya tadi. Dilihatnya Yusei dengan percaya diri memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat siang, Kaiba-sama. Saya Yusei Fudou." ujarnya formal.

_//Kaiba-__SAMA?//_ Jack mengangkat alis dan berganti menatap Seto yang menyeringai riang.

"Oh, astaga. Tak usah memanggilku begitu. Rasanya terlalu berat...pakai 'san' saja tak umur kita tak berbeda jauh." Katanya akrab sembari memberi gesture keduanya untuk duduk di sofa.

Yusei mengangguk ragu sebelum terdiam lagi, ia bingung untuk memulai percakapan. Untungnya CEO muda itu cerdas menangkap situasi tadi.

"Kudengar dari Jack, dia memiliki seorang kenalan yang punya fokus khusus pada penanganan mekanik D-Wheel. Ia memberiku jaminan bahwa pekerjaanmu akan sangat membantu di perusahaanku dan memaksaku menemuimu."

"Hei! Aku tak bilang begitu! Jangan memberiku kesan buruk!" Jack menepis kesal.

"Jack, aku orang sibuk. Tentu saja kedengarannya begitu, kau main bikin janji saja sampai membuatku buru-buru mengubah jadwal..."

"Hah, ya...ya....'sibuk' untuk melayani para konsumen." Jack balas mengejek dengan maksud tersirat mengenai pekerjaan Seto di kafe.

Keduanya berpandangan sebal dengan tatapan 'ikuti-caraku-maka-keadaan-ini-akan-menguntungkan-kita-berdua.' Haha, tentu saja tak ada yang mau mengalah tentang siapa yang mengikuti siapa...

Tapi berbeda di mata Yusei yang menatap percakapan keduanya dengan kagum_.//A-akrab sekali...bisa bicara santai begitu dengan CEO ...//_

Seto berdehem lagi untuk mengembalikan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Ah, ya. Aku sudah diberitahu olehnya kalau punya kondisi khusus, tanpa sponsor dan bimbingan resmi dari badan tertentu yang mengkaji _virtual system reality_. Berat juga untuk menerimamu bekerja sebagai mekanis jika aku tak bisa melihat kompetensimu. Pun begitu, aku melihat banyak anjuran untuk memakai jasamu dari kolega bisnisku, itu poin plus karena ada bukti otentik dari kemampuanmu." Jelasnya sembari mencermati data yang ia dapat dari internet serta koleganya, Malik Isthar, tentang kemampuan calon mekanisnya. "Hm...dan banyak sekali yang mengincar untuk mempekerjakanmu di perusahaan mereka." gumamnya pelan.

Yusei menelan ludah. Mendengar hal terakhir tadi, ini pasti akan membuka pertanyaan sulit.

"Kau banyak mendapat tawaran besar dari perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang mekanik dan produksi D-Wheel. Kulihat tak sedikit yang menjanjikanmu pendapatan besar dan jaminan kesehatan serta pendidikan. Mengapa kau menolak mereka?" Seto bertanya jeli.

_//Ah...benar kan....//_ Ia menghela pelan dan menjawab profesional dengan jujur. "Karena selama ini, tak ada perusahaan yang memiliki iklim kerja yang cocok denganku."

Seto mengangkat alisnya tertarik dan memberi isyarat pada Yusei untuk melanjutkan.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak memikirkan kualitas bahan baku dengan baik dan jika ada pun, sungguh dijual begitu mahal untuk meraup keuntungan besar dimana hanya sedikit duelist yang bisa memilikinya. Jika ada yang cocok pun, jarak tempatnya terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalku dan gajinya kurasa tak sepadan."

"Oh...tak sepadan?"

"Kurasa dengan kemampuanku, aku ingin dihargai lebih dari tawaran mereka."

"Kau percaya diri sekali."

"Bukankah itu penting bagi _duelist _?" Yusei menjawab bijak.

Seto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya...mata yang memandangnya itu mata_ duelist _sejati." Lalu apa alasanmu mempertimbangkan kerja di perusahaanku?"

Dia terdiam sejenak. "Sejujurnya, beberapa perusahaan yang menawariku kerja seringkali menggunakan jalan belakang untuk memaksaku masuk di perusahaan mereka. Itu...cukup membahayakan keluargaku dan membuatku dilema dalam menerima pekerjaan." jelasnya. "Jadi pertimbanganku karena selain dari alasan bahwa perusahaan inilah yang menghasilkan teknologi virtual reality, mengembangkan solid virtual game, hingga D-Wheel. Kurasa iklim kerja yang mengijinkanku untuk meneliti, mengembangkan, menciptakan kreasi baru, dan memberikan kualitas terbaik D-Wheel adalah yang menarikku untuk bekerja di perusahaan anda. Juga, karena adalah salah satu dari perusahaan besar yang tidak menawariku dengan iming-iming uang."

CEO di depannya menggumam pelan, "Oh? Kau pernah di-_scout_ oleh bagian HRD kami?"

"Ya. Dia menawariku fasilitas penelitian." jawabnya jujur. "Tapi, syarat utama, yakni memiliki sponsor kerja atau sertifikasi membuatku kesulitan. Aku tak punya cukup waktu karena mengurus toko dan itu memerlukan biaya juga."

"Tidakkah kau bisa menggunakan uang hasil kerjamu sebelumnya?" Seto bertanya lagi.

Yusei menggeleng. "Karena aku cukup pemilih dalam mengerjakan D-Wheel agar hasilnya baik, tak terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang kuterima. Lagipula, masih ada beberapa urusan finansial keluargaku yang memerlukan dana itu lebih dulu."

"Hm....begitu ya? Baiklah, wawancara singkatnya itu saja. Tapi pekerjaanmu nanti akan berada di seputar urusan mekanik, dan itu berarti praktik. Seharusnya lebih mudah jika dengan sertifikasi karena proses kerja praktik diawasi secara bertahap dan dinilai. Untuk kasusmu, aku harus memberimu seleksi tambahan. Apa kau sanggup mempraktikan langsung perbaikan D-Wheel sekarang?"

"Apa anda ingin saya merangkai komponen mentah dan mendesain juga?"

"Kau bisa? Aku hanya akan memberimu waktu empat jam."

Yusei tersenyum." Akan kulakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa diterima kerja disini."

Sang CEO dan Jack yang melihat senyum tadi berpandangan kagum atas kepercayaan dirinya. Seto bangkit dari sofa dan menyuruh keduanya mengikutinya keluar ruangan, "Kita ke bagian mekanik. Akan kulihat apa kemampuanmu pantas untuk kuberi kepercayaan bekerja di tempatku."

**((JY))**

Yusei Fudou merasa sangat lega seolah beban hidupnya lepas. Setelah keluar dari gedung , ia baru bisa melampiaskan kebahagiaannya dan memeluk Jack dengan senang. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" ucapnya berulang-ulang.

Jack tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukan tadi, "Sudah kubilang kan? Pasti semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau punya kemampuan yang hebat dan itu sudah kau buktikan tadi." Host muda itu masih bisa mengingat wajah kaget Seto yang melihat bagaimana cara Yusei bekerja. Ah, sungguh menyenangkan...

" Tapi kalau bukan kau yang merekomendasikanku pada Seto-san, aku pasti takkan bisa berada disini. ! Astaga...aku tak percaya diterima bekerja di perusahaannya!" Yusei melompat kecil ketika mengatakan itu sebelum teringat sesuatu. "Jack, kenapa ? Maksudku, jika kau mau membantuku mencarikanku pekerjaan saja...Dan sekalipun itu perusahaan kecil yang mungkin lebih mudah untuk kumasuki...ah, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?" Ia menggumam bingung.

Jack tersenyum tipis." Karena nama dari perusahaan Kaiba saja cukup untuk membuat pesaingnya gemetar. Apalagi sekarang kau bekerja disana, tak akan ada yang berani mengganggu aset berharga milik mereka. Itu poin penting yang paling besar bukan?" ujarnya tersirat.

Bola mata azure membesar mendengarnya. Jack sampai memikirkan bukan hanya ia bisa bekerja menghidupi dirinya dan keluarganya, namun juga jaminan keselamatan mereka secara total. Apalagi jika bukan bekerja pada perusahaan super besar yang pengaruhnya meluas seperti ?

_//Padahal ia baru mengenalku lusa lalu...//_ pikir Yusei senang. Dia sungguh seorang yang beruntung.

"Nah..." Jack memulai untuk membuat perhatian mekanis tadi kembali padanya. "Karena ini berarti aku menang taruhan. Sekarang, waktunya kau penuhi janjimu." Ia menagih sembari memberi senyum menggoda.

Yusei tersipu lembut selain dari alasan udara dingin bersalju. "Iya..iya....Tapi, aku tak mau kalau ke tempat yang-" Ia terdiam karena sekuntum bunga yang disodorkan padanya.

Mawar biru.

Kelopak bunga berwarna langka yang berarti misteri, suatu rahasia tak terjamah, dan cinta abadi. Pilihan yang luar biasa...terlalu luar biasa malah...

_//Tapi hanya ini yang terpikir olehku sewaktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya...//_ Jack menelan ludahnya dan berdehem untuk menghilangkan cemas." Aku yakin kau melihat semua ini terlalu cepat, tapi sudah kupikirkan masak-masak dan kurasa aku berani untuk mengatakannya sekarang." Suara tarikan napas tegang terdengar sebelum ia melanjutkan. "_Tsukiatte hoshii_?" **(3)**

Yusei hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia tak terlihat terkejut. "Apa itu tantangan?"

Pemuda pirang tadi menyeringai tipis. "Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah...Kau tak memberiku petunjuk yang jelas kemana arah arti ucapan tadi." Mekanis jenius itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku takkan mundur dari tantangan apapun."

Jack tertawa kecil mendengarnya."Hahaha! Astaga, kau memang berbeda..." Ia berhenti tertawa untuk menjelaskan. "Jadi...kau mau kuberitahu yang mana?"

"Sejujurnya aku tak mau main-main seperti itu jika kau serius nantinya." Yusei langsung menanggapinya. "Tapi, aku lebih suka kalau aku belajar memahamimu lebih jauh agar bisa kutemukan jawabannya sendiri." ujarnya sembari akhirnya menerima tangkai mawar tadi.

Model dihadapannya tersenyum lembut. "Asalkan kau juga membantuku memahami dirimu lebih jauh agar aku bisa memberimu jawaban yang tepat."

Keduanya tertawa kecil karena percakapan tadi sebelum Jack menggenggam tangan pemuda satunya untuk memulai kencan mereka.

**((JY))**

Keesokan harinya di kafe, sarapan pagi terlihat begitu berwarna dengan riangnya celoteh Jack Atlus di meja makan. Ia duduk di bangku tengah sisi kanan yang strategis untuk bicara pada semua yang mengelilingi meja sarapan.

"Dan...dia menerimanya! Ah...sial, aku senang sekali! Wohoo!" Ceritanya semangat.

"Kekeke....kalau begitu, kau sekarang sudah keluar dari grup single ya?" Hiruma terkekeh jahil.

Jack menepuk pundak juniornya dengan dramatis." Nyaris! Tapi secara tidak langsung, ya....iya....Maksudnya, kau paham kan? Kami ingin pelan-pelan dulu untuk mengerti sikap satu sama lain. Ah, Hiruma, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa terkadang kau terlihat begitu hiperbolis...sungguh perasaan yang luar biasa. Kita orang yang beruntung!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan melempar tinju ke udara.

"Ya..ya...kau setuju kan Abe?" Hiruma dengan bosan menanggapi. Sudah cukup ia dicekcoki kisah roman host itu sedari tadi mereka mulai makan.

"Ahaha..." _Catcher_ itu hanya bisa tertawa kering karena hanya ia yang menyadari tatapan membunuh dari senior-seniornya yang lain.

"Roy-san...jadi ini maksud senyumu yang aneh itu ya?" Sai mengingat kembali pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

Pria itu menggeleng."Sejujurnya tidak...aku malah berpikir kalau Fudou-kun akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya..." ujarnya bingung dan kesal.

"Mungkin karena pikiran jahat hanya akan menghasilkan hal sebaliknya...cih..." Seto mengumpat pelan. Wah...jarang-jarang ia melakukan itu...Mungkin ia kesal karena dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan kehidupan asmara juniornya, walau sekalipun itu memberi keuntungan besar pada perusahaannya. Yusei benar-benar pekerja yang kompetensinya luar biasa...

"Haa..jadi...tinggal kita berempat ya?" celetuk Sasuke. Di kalimatnya ini, semua orang terdiam dan menatapnya. Ia menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Apa?...Oh..." Sasuke tampak menyadari aura persaingan yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara Sai, Seto, dan Roy. Ah...ia juga akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu...

"Setelah ini..." Roy memulai.

"Pasti..." Seto membalas dengan tatapan sinis.

"Giliranku..." Sai tak mau kalah dengan yang lainnya.

"Dapat pacar..." Dua kata akhir yang ditekankan dengan penuh emosi oleh Sasuke.

Melihat percikan petir dan api persaingan diantara keempatnya, tiga orang yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menghela panjang nafas mereka, "Pasti masih lama..." ujar ketiganya kompak sebelum melanjutkan makan dengan tenang dan membiarkan cekcok konyol empat orang lainnya berlanjut.

Dan di tempat lain dari kafe tersebut, di samping pembaringan seorang pemuda bermata azure dengan rambut hi-lite yang sedang tertidur tenang, setangkai bunga mawar biru terrendam sunyi dalam vas bunga ramping sebagai memori terjadinya sebuah awal yang baru.

_fureru hoho..._

_..kasaneawaseta kodou_

_yasashisa ni... irodorare..._

_..tokete yuku itoshisa_

**(4)**

**...TBC...**

**A/N:**

**(1)**Duel Domenya D-Wheel itu tempat indoor...

**(2)**Ni motor emang cakep banget...XD Bodynya ga terlalu besar untuk dipake ama anak cewe, dan desain ga terlalu heboh kaya Tiger atau Ninja. Klop lah! Sampai saat ini, ini fav saya setelah CSOne...*Karena CSOne masih lebih ringan klo saya bawa..tp kurang cocok klo dipake Jack disini, jadi ga dimasukin..*

**(3)**Maukah kau jalan denganku? : bisa bermakna ganda, yang maksudnya nembak buat jadi pacar...

**(4)**Kioku no Umi

Di edit berapakali pun saya kok masih yakin ada typo ya? Hiks...T^T

**Next chap:** Chocolate Caramel Parfait

**Pairing:** Iya deh...HiruSena...:D

R&R plz!!

**HR**


	4. Chocolate Caramel Pudding Parfait

**Author: **Hikari Rio

**Disclaime**r: Fullmetal Alchemist, Eyeshield 21,YugiOh! Duel Monster, Yugioh! 5D's, Ookiku Furikabutte, Naruto bukanlah milik saya!

**Rating: **T / PG13

**Pairing: **RoyEd, HiruSena, SetoYami, JackYusei, AbeMiha, SasuNaru, SaiNaru

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff, Light Humor, General

**Summary: **Selamat datang…ada yang bisa kami bantu?

**Warning:** _OOC, AU, OC, Shonen Ai…_

**A/N: **Writer's block itu mengerikan…hm…

Ya-Ha! Untuk yang lama menunggu ES21! SET HUT! GO!

**-IV-**

**Chocolate Caramel Pudding Parfait**

(Hiruma Youichi x Sena Kobayakawa)

21 Desember.

Hari itu, hujan salju turun dengan lembut dan membiarkan cahaya matahari menembus tirai awan. Kilauan tumpukan salju putih yang seperti bubuk mutiara berharga, menutup daun pepohonan pinus yang dipasang di titik ramai kota untuk dihias sebagai pohon natal. Lampu warna-warni, pita merah dan keemasan, _mistletoe, holly_, serta tiruan kereta Santa yang ditaruh di bawah pohon besar, menjadi pemandangan umum pada minggu-minggu libur besar yang digabung dengan penyambutan tahun baru tersebut.

Bagi para pelaku bisnis, tentu saja ini merupakan kesempatan super besar dalam meraup keuntungan usaha mereka. Begitu pula dengan kafe 7th Heaven yang membuat tema khusus bulan tersebut. Para pegawainya memakai kostum Santa yang dimodifikasi (pastinya tanpa janggut putih besar maupun perut gendut) sembari melayani permintaan pelanggan.

Roy yang menggagas ide ini beranggapan, bahwa tema bulan itu adalah mengabulkan impian para pelanggan. Plus ada menu khusus olahan cokelat mint dan potongan harga pada paket tertentu. Rencana yang disusun dengan melihat pangsa pasar serta kesempatan menjual ini memang sangat tepat dilancarkan. Tapi tentu saja, kompensasinya mereka semua kewalahan dengan pelanggan yang datang, serta pesanan yang meningkat jumlahnya dibandingkan bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Itu berarti kerja lembur untuk membuat parsel, mengantarkan barang, dan membuat kue-kue.

Kerja ekstra di hari libur tak pernah menyenangkan bagi siapapun, terkecuali jika mereka benar-benar memiliki waktu kosong. Yah, ini bukan masalah bagi Roy, Seto, dan Abe.

Roy memang pemilik resto, Seto bisa kerja dimana saja asalkan ada laptop yang menyimpan data utama pekerjaannya, dan Abe sudah masuk waktu libur sekolah.

Tapi ini masalah bagi yang lainnya. Jack mendapat banyak kontrak kerja dan pengambilan foto untuk tema pakaian musim dingin, ditambah waktu kerja di kafe, ia nyaris tumbang setelah seminggu menjalani semuanya. Sasuke dan Sai yang sama-sama kuliah, juga buru-buru menyelesaikan tumpukan tugas mereka sebelum bisa berlibur dengan tenang. Tapi lain halnya dengan Hiruma.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Hiruma pada minggu-minggu dimana pegawai lainnya begitu sibuk. Memang Roy mendapati anak buahnya ini terlihat lebih pucat dan kelelahan, walaupun begitu, ia jelas tak terlihat kewalahan mengatur waktunya. Ah, yang satu ini memang selalu menjadi misteri.

Namun begitu tanggal di kalender menunjukkan 21 Desember, Hiruma terlihat menunjukkan wajah yang begitu cerah. Tentu saja, karena ini hari ulang tahun orang yang disayanginya. Plus, hari itu jatuh di hari Minggu. Itu artinya semua rencana yang disusunnya bisa berjalan dengan amat lancar tanpa diganggu kesibukan di kafe.

Roy sudah mengatur mengenai _candle light dinner_ yang sudah mereka rencanakan sejak dua minggu yang lalu dengan anggota lainnya. Sang pemilik kafe masih bisa mengingat 'debat' perencanaan konsep makan malam beberapa waktu lalu seusai mereka bekerja sebagai host….

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Christmas White!" Abe mengusulkan dengan ceria. Itu rencananya juga untuk mengajak Mihashi nanti. Yah, setelah hadiah ulang tahunnya kemarin dulu, ia ingin rasanya buru-buru melakukan sesuatu untuk membalasnya. Tapi Hiruma tampaknya tak setuju, karena seniornya itu memasang wajah tak suka._

"_Kau ingin aku menderita ya?" Kata-kata dengan nada super dingin._

_Seto mengangkat alisnya heran. "Biasa saja kan? Rasanya itu cukup normal….ah, tapi aku lupa kita sedang membicarakan tentangmu, Hiruma Youichi…" Ia mengangguk-angguk paham._

"_Hm…membingungkan. Apa yang standar saja?" Jack ikut menimpali komentar tadi._

_Tokoh utama dari rencana tersebut menggeram lemas. "Jangan dong…."_

"_Hah…tak kusangka memikirkan konsep saja bisa sebegini rumitnya. Ah,hampir lupa. Kau juga belum memberitahu kami siapa pacarmu…" Hanya pewaris Uchiha yang tampaknya tak terlalu pusing memikirkan masalahnya karena sedari tadi dia terus mengemil mashed potato di mangkuk._

"_Iya…kalau dengan tambahan data, mungkin kami bisa lebih memperkecil temanya." Abe mengangguk sini quarterback iblis itu tercekat ragu melihat tatapan rekan-rekan kerjanya._

"…_Ugh…i-itu…" Ia kedengaran ragu. Sai terkekeh kecil mendengarnya._

"_Fufu…"_

_Sasuke melirik pada sumber tawa kecil tadi. "Oh, Sai? Kau tahu ya?"_

"_Siapa dia?" Satu-satunya pemuda berambut eboni disana bertanya singkat, yang dibalas senyum misterius sang pelukis._

_Senyuman Sai terlihat lebih menyebalkan sekarang."Wah…siapa ya? Hiruma-kun, lebih baik kau beritahu yang lain juga. Kalau hanya aku dan Roy-san yang tahu, kami tak bisa kerja sama dengan baik."_

_Hiruma tampak kesulitan, ia tahu mengenai itu, tapi tetap saja, pasti reaksi yang dikeluarkan mereka akan sangat sesuai dengan bayangannya."Kh….ah…sial….dia…."_

"…_." Keempat karyawan lainnya menunggu dengan sabar menanti jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda tadi. Hiruma menghembuskan napas pendek dengan keras…_

"_Eyeshield 21."_

"…_."_

"…_."_

"…_."_

_Hiruma mulai menghitung dalam hati. /Satu…dua…/_

"_EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?" Jeritan kaget terdengar dari mereka yang mengelilingi meja makan._

"_EYESHIELD?" Seto menekankan ulang._

"_Kobayakawa Sena?" Sasuke memperjelas._

"_Dia…dia….yang dapat MVP American Football SMA tahun lalu?" Abe memandang kagum. Woh,tak disangka pacar Hiruma seorang superstar olah raga!_

"_Si mungil yang pendatang baru yang jadi ikon brand Eclatan? __**(1)**__" Jack ternganga dengan fakta itu. Hebat sekali ia tak tahu, padahal beberapa kali ia bertemu dengannya di beberapa sesi fotografi. "Tapi yang pasti…"_

"_MANA MUNGKIN ANAK SEMANIS ITU MAU DENGANMU?" Teriak keempatnya berbarengan._

"_Oh..Tuhan…Kasihan Sena.." Jack berseimpati sentimental._

_Sai yang melihatnya tertawa kecil menanggapi."Seperti malaikat yang dijebak oleh iblis ya?"_

_Dan akhirnya, Seto mengeluarkan satu uneg-uneg yang paling memungkinkan untuk memeberi jawaban dari keanehan itu. Ia memandang curiga, "Kau pasti mengancam dia supaya menerimamu ya?"_

_Hiruma menggebrak meja dengan kesal dan malu."BERISIK! Enak saja! Aku usaha sendiri tahu! Dia tulus padaku, jadi jangan seenaknya ya!" _

"_Ooooh…begitu…" Yang lainnya hanya menjawab datar tak peduli. _

_Sang QB hanya menahan amarahnya dengan memberi tatapan benci. "Kalian… suatu saat pasti akan kuhajar satu-satu."_

_ Belum turun tegangan antara Hiruma dan lima orang lainnya di ruangan tersebut, Roy yang sejak tadi sangat tenang menikmati kopi sorenya, memanggil pelan. _

"_Hiruma?"_

_Pemuda pirang tadi mendelik, namun langsung berubah serius ketika melihat air muka bosnya yang tegang."A-apa?"_

_Roy menatap lurus padanya dan dengan lancar berkata."Kau suka tipe shota ya?"_

_**CTAK!**_

_Sepertinya tadi terdengar suara sesuatu yang putus di otak Hiruma, karena berikutnya ia tak tanggung mengeluarkan berjubel amunisi dari entah-bagian-mana di balik bajunya. Tapi ia tersenyum sangat lembut. Yang lainnya seolah bisa melihat ilusi background merah muda dan balon-balon sabun yang berterbangan._

"_Kalau kalian masih banyak bicara, mari kuantar ke neraka dengan damai."_

"_Tidak. Terima kasih. Mohon maaf." Ujar mereka serempak. Perlu waktu sekitar semenit sebelum semuanya kembali ke keadaan semula. Yah, tidak semuanya sih, karena Hiruma masih menyangga AK-47nya di bahu._

"_Ehm…oke, kembali ke topik awal. Setidaknya sekarang kita mengumpulkan poin penting."Roy lebih dulu bersikap normal dan kembali siaga._

_Jack mengangguk, "Oke. Aku sudah dapat ide soal pakaiannya. Tidak apa-apa seandainya aku permisi ke kamarku sekarang ? Aku harus menelepon beberapa orang agar barangnya datang tepat waktu." Yang lainnya hanya memberi gesture persetujuan, sebelum ia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Oh, dan beritahu aku tentang pembagian tugas lainnya nanti!" tambahnya._

"_Ya…ya…"_

"_Pintar sekali. Padahal ia juga cari kesempatan untuk menelepon Yusei-kun." Sai tertawa kecil._

_Bos mereka mengangguk pelan."Tapi soal fashion sih, sudah tak mungkin diragukan. Jadi biar saja ia menyelesaikan bagian itu. Nah, tema dekorasinya…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pada akhirnya tema yang terpilih adalah 'Magnificient' atau 'Luar Biasa'. Kobayakawa Sena memang dapat dikatakan pribadi yang tak menonjol sebelumnya, tapi ia membawa perubahan besar bagi seorang Hiruma Youichi. 'Kaki emas'nya berlari membawa impian Hiruma untuk memenangkan Christmas Bowl, setahap demi setahap namun pasti. Seperti berlian mentah, Hiruma mengasah kemampuan yang ia temukan itu dengan hati-hati agar dapat bersinar di lapangan. Perlu waktu setahun hingga ia bisa memetik hasilnya.

Namun mungkin dampak terbesar selain mewujudkan impiannya, adalah hati Sena yang benar-benar tulus untuk melakukan sesuatu. Menjadi seorang yang selalu berkecimpung dalam hal yang tak terjamah oleh hukum dan begitu liar, membuatnya tak terbiasa dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya. Rasa tak nyaman luar biasa karena ada seorang yang begitu…berdedikasi pada impian yang sama dengannya tanpa perlu ia mengancam.

Ia sempat curiga jika mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan meminta imbalan atau berbalik mengancamnya (bukan jadi masalah sih…). Ia tak pernah percaya pada 'persahabatan' atau apapun itu diluar Musashi dan Kurita sebelumnya. Sang iblis Deimon ini sudah cukup merasakan bagaimana seorang bisa mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

Itu bukan hal menyenangkan…

Tapi Sena? Bukan hanya mendapatkan dan menjaga kepercayaan itu, ia bahkan terus berpegang dan mendorong Hiruma agar mau membuka dirinya. Mungkin hal ini yang nanti membuatnya terus tertarik dan menaruh perhatian pada sekecil apapun hal yang terjadi pada pemuda mungil itu. Heh, ya…dan berujung pada kisah roman dalam hidupnya yang bahkan ia tak pernah khayalkan sedikitpun karena fokusnya pada hal lain. (terutama _blackmail_ dan _football_…)

Bisa mendekati sang Iblis saja sudah menganggumkan, apalagi hingga membuatnya jatuh hati. Belum lagi, keramahan dan pribadinya yang lembut membuat orang senang bicara padanya. Rasanya tak berlebihan jika Hiruma menganggapnya seorang luar biasa yang telah mengubah hidupnya. Ya, itu kira-kira kata yang tepat untuk merangkum semuanya.

Roy tertawa kecil memikirkan hal tadi ditengah sibuknya ia menghiasi kue ulang tahun spesial hari itu. _/Sena-kun sejauh ini mungkin orang pertama yang bisa melihat siapa Hiruma jauh di dalam pribadinya yang begitu kompleks…/_ pikirnya sembari mengambil rautan cokelat untuk _topping_. _/Kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja untuk keduanya…sampai saat ini, bisa dikatakan kisah mereka yang mungkin jadi bab termudah di novelku. Mereka…/_

"Sempurna." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri setelah kue yang dibuatnya selesai juga mengakhiri dialog pikirannya.

"Oooh! Roy-san, kau hebat!" Sasuke bersiul pelan menatap kue ulang tahun di atas meja dapur yang sekarang sudah rampung.

Novelis itu tersenyum bangga."Haha…bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ia akan menyukainya?"

" 'Mereka' maksudmu? Karena kurasa kau juga harus tanya pendapat Hiruma lebih dulu." Pemuda _stoic_ tadi kembali menatap hasil karya bos mereka. Kue, yang seringkali identik dengan kadar gula tinggi, digantinya dengan bahan _vanilla spongecake _dan gula jagung. Tak terlalu manis, namun juga tak terlampau tawar sekalipun ditengahnya ia berikan selai _blueberry_.

Hiasan luarnya memakai _whipped cream_ susu rendah lemak, ia berpikir bahwa olahragawan ada baiknya tak memakan sesuatu yang punya resiko mengganggu keseimbangan metabolisme mereka sekecil apapun. Pinggiran kuenya ditutupi dengan parutan campuran cokelat hitam dan putih, untuk kombinasi. (Roy benar-benar memikirkan bahwa kue yang dibuatnya dapat dimakan kedua pasangan itu tanpa khawatir akan selera mereka satu sama lain ketika catatan saja, Hiruma tak begitu suka gula.)

Mengingat pemeran utama dari ulang tahun kali itu adalah seorang pemain _football_, Roy membuatkan miniatur lapangan _football _diatasnya sebagai hiasan. Warna rumput hijau didapatkan dari parutan cokelat putih yang sudah diberi pewarna makanan dan tribun penonton yang mengelilingi setengah _cake _dibuat dari tambahan bahan _cake_ yang sama, hanya saja dihiasi dengan _whipped cream mocha_ sehingga tekstur dan warnanya seperti kayu.

Dan untuk kesempurnaan akhir, diatas 'lapangan' _football _mini tersebut dan bersandar pada 'tribun', diletakkan cokelat cetak berbentuk bola _football _yang diatasnya diberi tulisan elok dari cokelat putih.

_Happy Birthday to My Dearest Sena_

_-Love always, Youichi-_

Sasuke memberi tatapan kagum sekali lagi pada kue tersebut, "Wow…itu kata-kata yang hebat. Dengan nama kecil dan sangat gamblang dikatakan. Kujamin bahwa Hiruma akan berpikir antara mencekikmu atau berterima kasih."

Roy tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Oh, kau pikir begitu? Sejujurnya akupun agak ragu awalnya akan menuliskan ucapan apa, tapi mengingat Hiruma bukanlah tipe orang yang…em, kau tahu lah…romantis lembut seperti pada umumnya, jadi kubantu saja lewat tulisan ini. Yah, walaupun kuyakin Hiruma mampu menunjukkan itu dengan caranya sendiri yang dimengerti oleh Sena-kun."

Pewaris Uchiha itu mengangguk paham sebelum mencoba melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Roy, "Dan kau berpikir untuk membantu Hiruma sekali saja memberikan hal romantis secara langsung tanpa berbelit-belit di hari spesial bagi Sena-kun melalui kue ini. Pemikiran yang bagus sekali. Kau memang hebat, Roy-san…"

_/Sebenarnya aku semalaman memikirkan konsepnya…kalau reaksinya bagus, novelku juga pasti berjalan mulus kan? Hahaha…./_ " Ya, tentu saja. Aku ini memang hebat…" ujarnya penuh kemenangan.

"Ah, Roy-san, jangan lupa masih ada lagi makanan berat dan minumannya loh..." Sasuke menggulung lengan kemejanya sebelum mulai mengeluarkan perkakas dapur untuk memasak.

"Oh, ya, kau benar." Angguknya paham sebelum memasukkan kue ulang tahun itu ke dalam kulkas dan membaca ulang kembali menu yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya.

**(((1x21)))**

Sementara itu di dalam kafe, Hiruma berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya dan mengecek kesiapan dirinya. Jack, yang jujur saja sangat kesal melihatnya tak tenang, menegurnya agar perhatian pemuda itu teralih."Oi, Hiruma."

"Hm?"

Model tadi memulai, "Aku tahu kau berencana untuk mengajak pacarmu kencan berkeliling kota, tapi tolong jangan membuat orang lain yang sedang mendekorasi ruangan dan kelengkapan untuk nanti malam jadi semakin tegang karena kau berjalan hilir mudik tak jelas seperti itu." Ujarnya sebal. Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan mendadak diam.

"Oh. Maaf, kurasa." Ujarnya ragu.

Seto yang sedang menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga, menangkap alasan dibalik tindakan tadi, "Kau cemas?" ujarnya santai.

"Yah…"

"Tumben sekali, bukankah sudah beberapa kali kau mengajaknya berkencan? Kurasa kau sudah terbiasa sebelumnya." CEO itu mengangkat alis penasaran.

"Ah, itu karena kali ini…" Belum selesai Hiruma bicara, Abe memanggilnya dari tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Hiruma-senpai, bak rendamnya sudah kuisi. Waktumu satu jam untuk siap-siap." Katanya santai sembari turun ke lantai bawah. Hiruma mengangguk paham sebelum pergi dalam diam.

"Senpai kenapa?" _Catcher _itu akhirnya mengutarakan pikirannya.

Seto mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Kurasa ia tak biasa memercayakan rencana yang dikerjakan orang lain. Lihat saja, ia datang pagi sekali kemari untuk mengecek semuanya padahal waktu kencannya masih lama. Yah, kau tahu dia…mencemaskan seluruh detail untuk segalanya. Dasar perfeksionis…"

Dua orang lainnya saling bertatapan lemas dengan pikiran yang sama akan orang yang bicara tadi. _/Bukankah dia juga begitu? Bahkan lebih parah…/_ Mereka tak mengindahkan lagi masalah tersebut dan melanjutkan merapikan balkon serta mengecek pencahayaan untuk malam nanti. Tak terasa waktu satu jam sudah berlalu dan suara cepat langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga membuat perhatian mereka teralih.

"Oke, aku berangkat !" Itu suara Hiruma, yang sekarang kedengarannya sudah tak tegang lagi.

"Yeah, semoga beruntung!" Abe mendukung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bawah taplak meja yang sedang dilipatnya untuk dihias.

"Kuharap semuanya lancar." Seto memberinya semangat dan melambaikan tangan dengan santai.

"Kau terlihat keren, sobat. Ayo, jemput pujaanmu sana." Jack menggodanya dengan nada jahil.

QB yang mendengarnya hanya mengeleringkan mata setengah kesal."Pokoknya kupercayakan semua pada kalian. Jya!" Hiruma melambai semangat sebelum mengambil _coat _musim dinginnya sembari memainkan kunci mobil ditangannya dengan gemerincing riang dan akhirnya pergi ke lantai bawah.

Tak lama setelah pemuda pirang itu pergi, suara langkah kaki di anak tangga menuju ke balkon kembali terdengar. Kali ini rupanya Sai yang datang dengan membawa hiasan lampu. Senyumnya yang seperti biasa, menyelingi komentar yang ia utarakan,

"Hilman hari ini begitu semangat ya?"

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju, tanpa sadar suatu hal yang begitu santai dan otomatis dikatakan oleh Sai akan membawa kekacauan hari itu…

_**-**_**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Di pintu timur stasiun kota bawah tanah, seorang pemuda mungil berambut cokelat maroon, dengan mata caramel hangat dan wajah manis, menunggu dengan sabar di salah satu bangku pengunjung. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak _muffler_ putihnya agar tetap hangat membalut lehernya. Pemuda ini memakai_ long coat_ berbahan semi beludru berwarna putih gading, senada dengan sepatu boot pendek dan penutup telinganya. Dari desainnya, sudah terlihat bahwa yang dikenakannya bukanlah sembarang pakaian musim dingin dari _departement store_ biasa, apa yang dikenakannya sekelas butik atau _runway _model musim dingin terbaru. Orang yang berpapasan dengannya, mau tak mau pasti akan menyangka ia idol atau semacamnya.

Namun pertanyaan terbesar dari mereka pastilah sama. Sedang apa anak semanis ini menunggu sendirian di bangku stasiun?

Yah…siapapun yang ditunggunya dengan begitu sabar, pastilah orang yang sangat beruntung. Atau itulah pikiran Hiruma ketika akhirnya berhasil sampai di stasiun kereta dan melihat junior mungilnya duduk sendiri sembari menyeruput sekaleng kopi hangat. Ia mengutuk hujan salju yang turun deras dan berhasil membuat mobilnya terjebak karena jalanan yang tertumpuk salju tebal. Sudah satu jam sebelum waktu perjanjian ia berangkat dari kafe tempatnya bekerja, tapi apa mau dikata kalau sudah nasibnya, ia terlambat setengah jam karena harus menunggu mobil pengeruk untuk membersihkan tumpukan salju.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri dan merapikan jubah panjangnya, perlahan menerobos arus orang-orang di stasiun, ia mendekati pemuda mungil tadi.

"Hei." Panggilnya lembut. Wajah mungil dihadapannya mengadah dan menatapnya sayu, jelas sekali ia mulai mengantuk karena udara dingin. Namun senyum lembut menyambut Hiruma seperti biasanya.

"Hiruma-san...Bagaimana perjalananmu tadi ?" tanya Sena, pandangannya tak lepas dari seniornya yang berjongkok didepannya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya, melepaskan sarung tangan yang sudah basah sebelum memberi respon dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Mobilku terjebak salju. Menyebalkan juga karena ada beberapa ruas jalan yang macet…dan…yah…orang-orang berbelanja…kau tahu…banyak sekali event bulan ini." jawabnya sembari menggosok pelan tangan mungil tadi, berusaha menghangatkan kembali jemari kecil pemiliknya.

Sena tersenyum sipu melihatnya. Terkadang pacarnya ini memang melakukan sesuatu yang manis dengan spontan tanpa peduli sekitarnya. Andai ia tahu berapa banyak orang yang menginginkan perhatian seperti itu...

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Hm? Memikirkan sesuatu tentangku?" Juniornya agak kaget dengan pertanyaan tadi. Memang sudah sekitar setengah tahun ia bersama Hiruma, tapi masih saja ada perilaku yang kadang tak bisa ia pahami tentangnya, dan hal ini adalah salah satunya.

_/…Kok…?/_ Sena mengerenyit kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu. _/Biasanya ia…tak pernah sekalipun…/_

"Ah…bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya pelan. Dilihatnya pemuda pirang yang hari ini berpakaian lengkap (_long coat_, syal, sarung tangan, celana, sepatu, dan _sweater_nya berwarna hitam semua.) menatap hangat dengan bola mata hijau tosca dibalik bingkai kacamatanya. Sena tersadar, "Hiruma-san? Kau pakai kacamata."

"Aa…ya…bagaimana menurutmu? Cocok tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

_/Oke….itu sangat aneh…./_ Pemuda mungil dihadapannya makin heran dengan sopan santun hari itu, tapi mengingat ini hari istimewa dan Hiruma memang mengatakan akan memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda, ia tak mengindahkannya. Sena menyadari satu hal lagi, bahwa gaya rambut Hiruma berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini ia menyisirnya turun dengan sedikit gel untuk membuat gaya acak. _Runningback _itu tertawa kecil sebelum berkomentar, "Ya, cocok. Seperti eksekutif muda."

Hiruma yang mendengarnya hanya meniupkan udara hangat ke tangan mungil yang masih digenggamnya tadi, tapi Sena tahu kalau seniornya itu berusaha menyembunyikan senyum simpul yang terkembang. "Kau tahu? Tadi sewaktu aku memasuki peron dan melihatmu duduk sendirian disini…aku mematung."

Sena mengangkat alis. "Aa? Kenapa?"

Bola mata hijau tosca memandang lurus padanya ketika pemiliknya menjawab."Karena kau terlihat seperti boneka keramik yang diukir begitu halus…Aku tak percaya bahwa aku merasa senang karena ilusi lampu redup membuatmu terlihat bersinar seperti…" Hiruma berhenti bicara, ia menggali memorinya untuk mendapatkan kata yang tepat dan menemukan satu. "…malaikat ?"

Juniornya ternganga mendengar hal itu. Otomatis ia menarik tangannya dan meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya di dahi QB tadi. Entah mengapa ia jadi merasa takut."…Hiruma-san, kau yakin hari ini kau sehat ?" tanyanya cemas.

_/Tapi suhu tubuhnya normal…sedikit dingin karena hujan salju sih…tapi normal…/_ pikirnya bingung. Sang iblis tampaknya tak peduli dengan komentar tadi yang..hm, mungkin dapat dibilang sarkasme halus juga. Ia dengan cuek kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Hei…pakaiannya sangat cocok untukmu.…Syukurlah ukurannya pas…" Hiruma bangkit dari lututnya dan mengangguk-angguk kecil menilai penampilan Sena. Tak ayal juniornya tersipu lembut.

"…Ah, seharusnya…aku yang berterima kasih…Um…untuk pakaiannya. Hadiah yang mengejutkan…Sankyu…" Ujarnya pelan.

Tapi pemuda pirang itu menggeleng pelan."Aku lebih senang kalau kau tak puas dengan ini saja, masih banyak hadiah untukmu hari ini."

"Oh, astaga…Hiruma-san, ini sudah cukup…Aku tak begitu-" Telapak tangan dengan sarung tangan hitam, otomatis menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Maaf, tapi hari ini kau takkan bisa menolak hadiah dariku." Ujar pacarnya itu tak kalah keras kepala. Sena terdiam sebelum menghela pelan dan memberi senyum lelah.

"Mmh…Jangan terlalu berlebihan ya?" pintanya khawatir. Terakhir kali Hiruma bicara begitu, 'hadiah' yang didapatkannya adalah rangkaian bunga yang nyaris memenuhi tiap sudut rumahnya. Butuh waktu untuk membereskannya…walau memang hal yang dilakukan seniornya itu manis sekali.

"Kujamin kau akan suka." Didengarnya Hiruma berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Sena mengangguk paham.

"Un…"

_Quarterback _itu kembali mengecek jam sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda mungil tadi. "Nah…kita berangkat sekarang ?"

Sena tersenyum riang dan menerima tawaran tadi. "Ya. Ayo."

Jawabnya sebelum keduanya keluar dari stasiun dan pergi menuju mobil Hiruma. Sepanjang perjalanan, tangan keduanya tak melepas genggaman satu sama lain.

**(((1x21)))**

_**TAP! TEP! TAP! TEP!**_

"Yosh! Ayo, minggir semuanya! Ini hidangan yang terakhir!" Roy memberi peringatan pada karyawannya yang lain ketika membawa makanan yang masih panas ke atas balkon.

Abe dengan cekatan langsung membantu mengambil nampan di tangan kiri bosnya."Eits! Biar kubantu, Roy-san."

Roy menyeimbangkan tangan kanannya yang membawa nampan berisi sup."Trims. Ini yang terakhir." Ujarnya sembari mengatur letak makanan pembuka tadi sementara Abe menaruh yang lainnya di dapur kopi.

Seusai mengatur makanan Roy mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengamati hasil kerja mereka. Karyawan lainnya turut bangga dengan karya mereka, dan menghela lega.

"Fhuh…akhirnya…" Jack menggeleng senang.

"Selesai juga." Seto melanjutkan komentarnya.

"Kerja kalian hebat." Sasuke yang bekerja di dapur bersama Roy juga ikut mengomentari.

Balkon tersebut disihir dengan hiasan bola lampu kecil dan besar yang digantung acak di atasnya hingga ke lantai, membuat ilusi seperti 'tirai bintang' yang turun dari langit. Lilin-lilin diatur sedemikian rupa di tiap sudut balkon agar cahaya dan hangatnya terjaga berpendar lembut, sementara tirai merah sutra memantulkan cahaya tersebut, memberi kesan 'mewah' dan romantis.

Satu meja yang berada di tengah balkon, diberi taplak berwarna hitam sementara alat makan diatasnya bertolak belakang dengan warna perak. Taburan kelopak bunga mawar diantara alat makan dan jalan setapak menuju meja, serta rangkaian bunga (lili, mawar, lavender, _bluebells_) memberi wewangian lembut yang tertiup udara malam.

Dan tentu saja, di sudut kanan balkon, adalah tempat pemuda yang lainnya akan memainkan musik mengiringi waktu santap malam. Rangkaian alat musik sudah diatur agar tak menghalangi Sai yang menjadi _butler_ malam itu untuk mengantarkan tiap _course _makanan dari ruang dapur lantai dua.

Sai tertawa kecil. "Tinggal menutup tirai untuk masuk kemari dan kejutannya siap."

"Bingo." Abe membenarkan.

"Oke, karena semuanya sudah siap, tinggal kita yang menyiapkan diri. Ganti pakaian kalian dan-" Belum selesai Roy bicara, suara pintu lantai satu membuat semuanya siaga.

_**BRAK! KLING! KLING!**_

"Pintu depan." Jack langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Celaka, lupa kututup waktu buang sampah tadi." Sai terbelalak mengingat tugas sebelumnya.

"Siapa?" Seto dengan sigap segera turun ke lantai dasar. Diikuti dengan pandangan curiga lima orang lainnya. Kemungkinan terbesar dari adanya orang yang masuk ke sana adalah pencuri. Tapi rasanya tak mungkin jika mereka membanting pintu keras-keras untuk memberitahukan kedatangan mereka. Oh…kecuali perampok bersenjata, itu lain ceritanya.

Memegang senapan kecil yang selalu ia bawa di kantung ikat pinggangnya, sang CEO yang berada paling depan, mencari-cari siapa orang yang membuat kegaduhan tadi. Betapa kagetnya mereka berenam hingga menghentikan langkah mereka dengan kaku.

"Hiruma ?" ujar mereka bersamaan ketika melihat sesosok pemuda pirang yang membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan dengan frustasi.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hiruma Youichi tak pernah melakukan kesalahan sebodoh ini dalam hidupnya. Dengan langkah cepat dan dihantui perasaan luar biasa kacau, satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir olehnya untuk merenung bukanlah apartemen yang letaknya lebih dekat dengan tempatnya menyadari hal itu tadi, melainkan kafe dimana ia bekerja.

Wangi teh hitam tercium olehnya ketika secangkir minuman tersebut diletakkan didepannya. Hangat perlahan terasa dari uap yang keluar dari teh tersebut. Sudah sekitar satu jam ia terdiam menenangkan diri tanpa diusik oleh rekan kerjanya yang lain. Ia tahu mereka ada di ruangan itu, memperhatikannya dengan bingung dan cemas namun tetap menunggunya untuk siap bicara. Dan ketika ia perlahan menyesap teh di cangkir, itu tandanya ia siap. Didengarnya suara bosnya bicara,

"Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi kencan hari ini ?" tanya Roy.

"Ya." Jawabnya parau. Ia sungguh tak ingin mengingatnya dan berharap bisa memutar balik waktu.

"Lalu…kenapa kau kembali sendirian? Dan sangat cepat…" Bosnya bertanya lagi. Ia mencuri pandang pada karyawannya yang lain dan mendapati mereka sama penasarannya. "Apa dia tak datang ?" Roy mencoba memberi opsi ketika tak mendengar jawaban apapun.

"….dia datang." Ekspresi Hiruma terlihat sakit.

_/Sepertinya terjadi hal yang buruk…/_ Seto melempar pandang pada Jack untuk selanjutnya bertanya. Mungkin karakter ceria bisa sedikit membuat atmosfirnya tak begitu tertekan.

"Err…jangan-jangan karena pakaian yang kupilihkan ya? Aduduh..maaf Hiruma…tapi-"

"Dia menyukainya. Sangat cocok. Terima kasih." Ujarnya cepat dengan senyum pahit.

Semuanya terdiam lagi mendengar kalimat tadi, sampai akhirnya Seto langsung bicara pada intinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda pirang itu tetap menunduk menatap meja sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan lurus melihat lawan bicaranya. "Lihat aku." Ujarnya singkat.

Sementara kelima orang lainnya saling melempar pandangan bingung, hanya bos mereka yang tiba-tiba dengan cepat merenggut kerah bajunya dan berbisik marah sekaligus cemas, "Kau keluar kencan dengannya di kota dengan dandanan seperti ini ?"

Hiruma tak menjawab maupun bereaksi apapun. Lima orang lainnya akhirnya tersadar apa masalahnya.

"Oh…astaga…" Sasuke memijat pelan dahinya.

"Seharusnya aku tahu ada yang salah waktu Sai bilang sesuatu pada kita…" Jack berbisik pelan.

"Dan aku sama sekali tak menyadari poin itu." Sai turut menatapnya simpati.

Abe, yang termuda diantara mereka dan yang paling membenci basa-basi, mengutarakan pikirannya dengan langsung, "Jangan katakan kau bersikap seperti host."

Roy melepaskan genggamannya ketika Hiruma akhirnya menggeliat melepaskan diri."Sayangnya…aku melakukannya…" ujarnya sebelum perlahan duduk kembali.

Bosnya menggeleng pelan, "Kau tahu popularitasmu sendiri kan ? Apalagi di kota ini…Agh, bisa kubayangkan apa yang terjadi tadi…"

Pemuda pirang itu berbisik parau, "Aku lupa…aku benar-benar tak ingat…dipikiranku hanya ingin memberikannya sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kupikir ini ide yang bagus…tapi…"

"Tapi kau berubah ke mode 'host' secara total…" sambung Seto.

Hiruma menyesap pelan lagi tehnya. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk memulai,"Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Aku dan dia…kami berkeliling ke beberapa tempat. Toko olah raga itu pasti, karena memang kami selalu berhubungan dengan hal itu. Aku membelikannya _wrist band _untuk _quarterback_…karena bagaimanapun sekarang ia memegang posisi itu juga." Hiruma tersenyum kecil disini, sementara yang lainnya hanya diam menunggu ia melanjutkan.

"Dan dia terlihat senang…senyumnya waktu itu terlihat indah sekali…" ujarnya. "Tapi inilah awal kesalahanku dimulai…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Ara? Hilman-sama?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menyapanya riang di meja kasir._

"_Oh, halo Rika-chan!" Balasnya riang sembari melempar senyum menggoda._

"_Owh…kau tampan sekali hari ini, Hilman-sama. Berbelanja untuk tahun baru?" Rika mengajaknya bicara sembari menghitung seluruh barang yang dibeli Hiruma. Pemuda pirang didepannya dengan santai menanggapi,_

"_Ya, begitulah. Apa kau akan datang ke kafe lagi?"_

"_Kalau waktuku kosong ya?" Gadis itu mengangguk sembari tersipu. _

_Hiruma memberinya senyum lembut sebelum mengambil tangan gadis itu dan memberi kecupan di atasnya."Tentu saja. Kami menunggumu."_

"_Hihihi…Oh, aku pasti kesana. Ah, semuanya 5000 Yen." _

_Pemuda pirang tadi mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar barang belanja mereka, "Trims, Rika-chan. Sampai jumpa lagi."_

"_Jya! Terima kasih banyak untuk kunjungannya." Gadis itu melambai riang sebelum Hiruma keluar dari toko. Dari sudut matanya, quarterback Deimon ini bisa melihat kliennya itu langsung diserbu pertanyaan dari karyawati lain disana._

_**KLING! KLING!**_

_Bola mata tosca mencari-cari pasangannya yang tadi dikatakan akan menunggu sembari melihat-lihat kota, dilihatnya Sena berdiri menunggu di tembok pembatas toko. "Hei, maaf lama menunggu." _

_Sena memberinya senyum kecil sebelum menjawab pelan,"Tidak apa-apa."_

"_Kau yakin?"_

_Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk._

"_Hm…baiklah…berikutnya! Ayo!" katanya menggandeng tangan pasangannya dan melangkah cepat ke tempat lain._

"_Uwwa! Tu-Hiruma-san!" Sena tak sempat protes karena suaranya tertelan arus orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah._

_Tempat berikutnya adalah toko yang menjual berbagai aksesori pakaian. Hiruma berulang kali menawarkan aksesori bergaya gothic dan punk, tapi ditolak langsung oleh Sena. Tentu saja, imejnya sungguh bertolak belakang, bisa-bisa orang tuanya gelagapan nanti. Akhirnya Sena 'dibebaskan' untuk memilih benda yang cocok untuknya, (pacarnya bersikeras, pokoknya ketika mereka keluar dari toko, Sena harus memiliki minimal satu barang sebagai hadiah darinya.)_

_Andai Hiruma lebih sadar diri, mungkin ia bisa merasakan emosi tiap orang yang memerhatikannya. Karena hari itu, Sena sama sekali tak merasa senang untuk berjalan-jalan dengannya. _

_Ya, tentu saja._

_Lagipula mana ada seorang yang senang ketika berulang kali pacarnya didatangi banyak wanita yang tak ia kenal sembari bercengkrama akrab serta bermain genit. Dari toko pertama, ia melihat dari luar jendela, hingga toko terakhir dimana Hiruma tak sadar dirinya menunggu di bangku depan toko._

_Ia tahu betul tentang pekerjaan sambilan Hiruma sebagai host di 7__th__ Heaven. Ia juga sadar kalau itu semua merupakan hak pribadi seniornya. Selama ini ia berusaha memahami dan memaklumi keadaan tersebut, tapi tetap saja melihatnya secara langsung membuatnya benar-benar tak nyaman. Ditambah lagi sikap seniornya yang biasanya berubah menjadi 180 derajat sepanjang hari itu…_

_Hingga pada akhirnya ia sadar sudah sekitar dua jam mereka berkeliling kota dan mendadak merasa haus. "Hiruma-san?"_

"_Hm?" gumam seniornya dengan nada riang._

"_Aku haus. Boleh aku ke minimarket sebentar?"tanyanya lelah./Kalau begini terus…aku tak tahan…/_

"_Biar kubelikan."_

"_Tak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Ujarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dan segera masuk ke mini market. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Sena berkeliling mencari panganan ringan sebagai pengalih perhatian. Ia mengambil snack rumput laut dan teh hijau sebagai camilan kecil sebelum membayarnya di kasir. Mata karamelnya menangkap sesuatu di rak samping,_

_/Ah,ini permen karet favorit Hiruma-san !/ pikirnya senang. "Um, tolong tambah yang ini ya." Ujarnya pada penjaga kasir._

"_Oh, baiklah."Penjaga kasir tadi mengangguk pelan. Apa yang Sena tak sangka selanjutnya adalah pria tua di depannya mengajaknya mengobrol sembari menghitung harga barang. "Haa…aku iri…"_

"_Eh? Pada apa?"_

"_Kau lihat di luar sana?" Pria itu menunjuk ke luar kaca mini market, dimana di seberang jalan ada seorang pemuda yang penuh dikelilingi wanita muda. Pemuda mungil tadi tercekat melihatnya."Malam bersalju dikelilingi wanita cantik. Pria yang beruntung dihangatkan oleh mereka. Laku begitu, pasti mudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau ya? Oh, totalnya 2800 Yen, nak."_

"…_Begitu ya?…ah,terima kasih…"Sena menjawab pelan sebelum membayar semuanya dan melangkah pergi. _

_Dari kaca toko, tampak Hiruma yang menyudahi percakapan-entah-apa dengan mereka semua dan para wanita tadi membubarkan diri. Sena sungguh bersyukur lampu penyebrangan di dekatnya menyala merah. Karena berikutnya, ia tak mengindahkan Hiruma yang melambaikan tangannya dari seberang jalan dan langsung berbelok pergi dengan langkah cepat._

_Di sisi jalan lainnya, sang quarterback tak punya kesempatan untuk memanggil Sena karena ia membaur cepat diantara orang-orang yang berseliweran. Pemuda pirang itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung, /Oh, apa dia ingin main sedikit?/ pikirnya usil dan dengan cepat mengejar langkah kaki juniornya._

_Tapi selang sepuluh menit, Sena sama sekali tak menurunkan tempo berjalannya dan ini mulai membuat Hiruma cemas. Ia tampaknya baru menyadari bahwa pemuda mungil itu benar-benar ingin kabur. Hingga akhirnya dilihatnya ada percabangan jalan, Hiruma memanggilnya, "Tunggu, Sena! Oi!"_

_Tapi langkahnya tak berhenti. _

_/Sial! Kenapa sih?/ Hiruma mempercepat langkahnya, berlari sembari berusaha menggapai lengan pemuda mungil yang tak jauh berada di depannya._

_**TAP! TEP! TAP! TEP!**_

"_Tunggu! Hei, kubilang tunggu!"_

_Dari sekelebat apa yang ia tangkap di sekelilingnya, Hiruma tampaknya menyadari bahwa Sena mencari stasiun kereta terdekat."Chibi, dengarkan aku! Berhenti!"_

_**TEP!**_

_Pemuda mungil tadi menghentikan langkahnya. Dan seketika itu pula Hiruma melakukan hal yang sama. Namun entah kemana niatnya untuk menarik Sena tadi. Kakinya mematung ketika melihat pundak kecil yang jatuh seolah kelelahan. Tapi Eyeshield tak semudah itu lelah hanya karena berjalan cepat selama kisaran 20 menit._

_Berusaha mengendalikan napasnya lagi, udara dingin kini benar-benar terasa menusuk di kulitnya yang tak tertutup apa yang berikutnya bisa membuatnya merasa itu bukan apa-apa. Karena berikutnya Sena berbalik dan menatapnya kecewa…bukan, kata itu terlalu meremehkan, tatapan itu…pedih._

_Baru membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, ia keduluan oleh runningback yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya, "Aku ingin pulang."ujarnya singkat._

_Hiruma mengangguk paham berusaha mendekat, namun pemuda mungil itu mundur menjauhinya."Sena?" tanyanya bingung. _

"_Aku lelah."_

_Quarterback yang mendengarnya mulai kesal dengan kucing-kucingan dan mood yang tak jelas seperti ini."Kalau begitu, kau bisa katakan padaku. Tak usah berlari seperti itu!" ujarnya kesal, ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Sena akan membentaknya._

"_PADAMU? MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA?"_

"_APA MAKSUDMU? SUDAH PASTI-"_

"_HARI INI! Setelah dua bulan tak bertemu karena Hiruma-san begitu sibuk dengan ujian akhir dan seleksi universitas dan aku yang juga disibukkan oleh pertandingan Christmas Bowl…akhirnya aku bisa pergi berdua dengannya…dia mengajakku pergi di hari ulang tahunku…" suaranya mengecil di akhir ucapannya. Hiruma menarik napas berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menjelaskan, tapi Sena memotongnya lagi._

"…_Justru karena-"_

"_SEHARUSNYA! SEHARUSNYA HARI INI AKU KENCAN DENGAN HIRUMA YOUICHI, PACARKU! BUKAN DENGAN SEORANG HOST YANG DIPANGGIL HILMAN-SAMA!"_

_Seolah tersiram oleh seember air musim dingin, Hiruma baru menyadari apa kebodohannya. Lidahnya kaku ketika medengar Sena bicara lagi,_

"_Sudah cukup, aku ingin pulang. Oyasumi." Ujarnya datar sebelum berbalik pergi menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah, meninggalkan sang iblis yang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata-kata._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hening ruangan utama di kafe 7th Heaven ketika Hiruma mengakhiri ceritanya. Seto bersandar di tembok, sedangkan Roy, Abe,dan Sai tetap berdiri menatapnya, Jack duduk tak bergeming di seberang meja, sementara Sasuke bertopang dagu di meja lain di dekatnya. Terdengar suara helaan seseorang sebelum satu persatu dari mereka berkomentar,

"Bodoh." Itu Seto..

"Idiot." Sai…

"Cara yang bagus untuk mengacaukan semuanya." Jack…

"Hebat…aku tak tahu harus bicara apalagi." Sasuke…

"Oh, wow..." Abe…

"…."

Hiruma mendelik pelan pada bosnya, ia diam sejenak sebelum bicara."Kau tak menceramahiku juga ?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menatapnya datar, ia tampaknya menimbang sesuatu dalam benaknya. "Hiruma…"

"Ya?"

Roy menghela pelan, "Kau bilang…Sena-kun sudah tahu soal pekerjaanmu sebagai host di sini?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya lelah."Ya…kuberitahu segalanya. Lagipula, aku tak ingin merahasiakan sesuatu dari hubungan kami…" Kelima pegawai lainnya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Mereka menangkap, bahwa sepertinya Roy ingin meluruskan setahap demi setahap.

"…Pernahkan kau memikirkan perasaannya tentang hal ini ? Tentang…kau sebagai seorang…host ?" Roy bertanya takut.

Hiruma menggeleng. "Baru hari ini setelah ia lari dariku…Ah, aku bodoh…haha.." tawanya parau.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu?" Abe bertanya gamblang. Jelas sekali ia tak punya pengalaman apapun tentang hal ini. Yah, wajar…dia paling muda sih..

Seto bisa merasakan kekakuan atmosfir diantara kedua orang yang mendengarnya dan berusaha menjelaskan dengan nantinya ini akan jadi masalah mereka bersama juga. Pemuda bermata lazuli itu berdehem,"Begini Abe-kun…seandainya saja, Mihashi-kun bekerja sebagai host profesional. Apa perasaanmu?"

"Uh…was-was tentunya…maksudku, dia seharusnya bersamaku…tapi justru dekat dengan banyak orang…Yah, normalnya sih cemburu…" Jawabnya polos sembari membayangkan imej _pitcher-_nya yang sangat berbeda. _/Aku lebih suka Ren yang biasanya./ _pikirnya cepat.

CEO muda tadi tersenyum kecil."Benar. Dan sekarang, andaikata kau tahu hal tersebut, lalu kau menerima dengan sepenuh hati keadaannya."

Abe memotong buru-buru."Whoa…aku tak sebaik itu…"

"Kan andaikata…."

"Oh, oke."

"Dan dia berlaku sangat berbeda jika bersamamu, dia yang hanya untukmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

_Catcher _tadi berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab."Um…yah, kurasa saat bersamanya akan selalu kukenang…dan..oh.." Sepertinya ia mengerti maksud percakapan Hiruma dan bosnya sebelumnya, tapi pemuda itu terus melanjutkan ragu-ragu. "Kalau...ia memperlakukanku sama seperti kliennya…atau menunjukkan kedekatan seperti itu dengan orang lain di waktu yang hanya untuk kami berdua, di waktu yang selalu kujadikan harta ketika bersamanya…"

"Rasanya orang yang kusayangi sebelumnya sudah tak ada dan bukan milikku lagi." Seto melengkapi kalimat tadi. Hiruma yang mendengarnya mendengus pelan. Tampaknya ia mengakui _host_ utama di kafe itu berhasil menjelaskan dengan sempurna.

"Aku menyakitinya…bisa kuingat dengan jelas wajahnya sewaktu berteriak padaku…" Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya erat. "…Padahal selama ini dia begitu sabar…"

Jack menghela pelan."Minta maaflah."

"Memangnya aku pantas dimaafkan?"

Sai mendecak kesal,"Jangan menilai dirimu begitu."

"Tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu! Ini hari ulang tahunnya! Seharusnya aku memberinya kado yang membuatnya bahagia! Bukannya…ah...sial!"

"Kau sayang sekali padanya ya?" Sasuke memandang simpati.

Hiruma tak menjawab hal yang sudah pasti itu dan melanjutkan racauan frustasinya. "Apalagi minggu ini aku pindah ke asrama Saikyoudai…Dan dia akan pergi ke universitas Notre Dame untuk belajar disana selama setengah tahun..."

Roy terdiam dan menghela panjang_. / Jadi selama ini dia kelelahan karena mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian universitas…Hebat sekali masih meyisihkan waktu untuk kerja sambilan…/"_Kau masih punya banyak waktu. Biarkan semuanya tenang dan nanti kau minta maaf padanya. Jelaskan semuanya…dan uh, mungkin ini akan sangat merugikanku, tapi sebaiknya kau berhenti kerja sebagai host untuk amannya."

"Dia berangkat lusa pagi." _Quarterback _itu menjawab cepat.

"Oh…" Bosnya terpaku. Profesional memang lebih ketat jadwalnya, padahal menjelang Natal dan Tahun Baru, tapi justru jadwal latihan sudah akan dimulai.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Seto memijat dahinya pelan dan menyimpulkan percakapan mereka."Artinya harus dilakukan hari ini. Karena besok pasti sibuk untuk mempersiapkan segala hal untuk lusa nanti."

Jack mengangguk setuju."Ya, masa bodoh dengan hasilnya apakah kau tetap dibenci atau dimaafkan. Sejujurnya, lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Dan jangan melalui telepon! Kau datang langsung bertemu dengannya." Sai memotong jalan pikiran Hiruma yang memang ke arah sana. Pemuda pirang itu tak pandai bicara sentimental berduaan dengan seseorang, apalagi orang itu pacarnya sendiri. Ugh…pasti canggung.

"Kalau begitu sekalian bawa kue untuk oleh-oleh." Celetuk Sasuke yang tampaknya lega melihat perkembangan positif dari percakapan mereka. Walau apa yang dikatakannya tadi justru membuat hening kafe itu.

Seringai tipis menyungging di bibir Roy, ada kilatan aneh dimatanya ketika ia memulai. "Ah…tunggu. Kalau dengan cara biasa, itu sangat bukan Hiruma. Aku ada ide supaya ini jadi hal menyenangkan…"

"Aku tak suka idemu." Hiruma menolak tegas. Apapun yang nanti akan dikatakan Roy,pastinya hal gila yang membuat mereka kerepotan.

"Kurasa akan menarik. Apa kita ikut serta?" ujar Sang CEO muda kasual. Dia bisa melihat karyawan lain yang ada di sekitar meja tempat Hiruma duduk, memberi tatapan semangat untuk bertualang.

"Oh, tentu saja." Jawabnya jelas.

Semuanya terdiam lagi menunggu persetujuan hingga akhirnya si empunya masalah menghela pasrah, "Baiklah. Terserah kalian. Tolong bantu aku. Tapi kalau makin kacau…"

"Tidak akan. Kujamin itu." Senyum misterius sang novelis terus berada disana hingga ia selesai mengutarakan rencananya.

**(((1x21)))**

Hujan salju yang turun lembut malam itu, tetap tak bisa membuat Sena yang memandangnya, tersihir untuk tidur. Dua jam sebelum tengah malam, dirinya masih terjaga duduk menyelimuti diri dan memandang salju dengan bersandar di sisi jendela kamarnya. Matanya masih sembab karena tangis kecewanya yang ditahan, ketika sampai di rumah akhirnya pecah juga.

Beringsut sedikit untuk melingkarkan selimutnya lebih erat, Sena memainkan boneka beruang kecil bersayap kelelawar yang dipeluknya tadi. Hadiah dari Hiruma sewaktu mereka pergi ke game center itu, selalu jadi sahabatnya kalau hatinya gundah. Ia menarik sayap boneka tadi dan membuatnya seolah mengepak.

"Haa…" helanya pelan ketika mengingat hal sore tadi. Orang tuanya sendiri kaget kenapa ia pulang cepat, padahal biasanya jika Hiruma yang mengajaknya pergi, selalu berakhir dengan ia menginap di apartemen seniornya itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, pikirannya kalut waktu itu.

Memang, Hiruma yang biasanya itu sikapnya kasar, kata-katanya terlalu menusuk, dan pribadinya sangat membingungkan. Tapi Sena tahu betul kalau dia sebenarnya baik, apalagi sejak kaptennya itu menyatakan perasaannya dan ia menerimanya. Banyak sisi lembut dari Hiruma yang tak diperlihatkan pada orang lain.

Tentu saja, dia Hiruma Youichi. Sang iblis Deimon. Sudah pasti dengan apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini, ia akan menuai buah yang sama. Memiliki banyak musuh membuatnya harus tampak sempurna, kelemahan dengan memperlihatkan sisi sentimental seperti orang pada umumnya adalah tak boleh. Sebenarnya berat bertindak sebagai orang baik yang terlihat antagonis.

Pemuda mungil ini memejamkan matanya lelah._ /Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan tadi…Hiruma-san bukan tipe orang yang dengan sengaja mengumbar hal seperti itu…Tapi aku…/_ pikirnya dalam diam. Setelah dua bulan hanya bertahan dengan pertemuan-pertemuan kecil di sekolah, akhirnya mereka bisa pergi berdua. Awalnya ia berencana membuat kenangan banyak-banyak dengan Hiruma sebelum ia pergi ke Notre Dame. Sejujurnya, memikirkan hubungan jangka panjang dengan Hiruma yang bekerja sebagai host semakin membuatnya cemas.

Sena memotong pikiran buruknya dan mencuri pandang pada jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul 22.18 malam. "Kurasa lebih baik aku tidur…" bisiknya lelah sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Belum sempat ia menutup jendela, ponselnya berdering.

_**PLIP! PLIP! PLIP!PLIP!**_

_/Siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini sih?/ _Kutuknya setengah berharap dan takut kalau yang meneleponnya itu Hiruma. Ketika melihat _caller id_nya, dengan panik ia buru-buru menjawab,

"Mo-Moshi-moshi…Yasaka-san **(2)**?" jawabnya panik. Malam-malam begini bosnya di perusahaan modeling meneleponnya? Pasti ada apa-apa…

"_Sena-kun? Untunglah kau belum tidur. Aku ingin minta tolong. Hari ini ada pemotretan dengan latar langit malam, tapi model yang kukontrak tak bisa melakukannya karena cedera sewaktu latihan runway. Kau bisa dapat ijin keluar malam ini? "_

Sena menghela pelan, "Iya…kurasa bisa."_ /Nanti kutulis pesan untuk Mama…daripada aku tak melakukan apapun dan merenung terus…/_

Suara di seberang telepon terdengar lega mendengarnya._"Oh…syukurlah. Karena aku tak mau menghilangkan kontrak kerjanya. Maaf, ya. Padahal kau sudah menyerahkan surat mundur minggu lalu. Nanti pasti kuberi bonus. Ah….kalau begitu, lima belas menit lagi akan ada kendaraan yang menjemputmu. Kau siap-siaplah."_

"Aku paham." Ia mengangguk walau lawan bicaranya tak melihat.

"_Baiklah. Selanjutnya kru yang akan menjelaskan segalanya padamu. Selamat malam."_

"Un…" Gumamnya sebelum jalur telepon diputus. "Yah….begadang lagi…" Ujarnya senang sebelum memasukkan barang yang sekiranya diperlukan nanti ke dalam tasnya. Berganti pakaian dengan coat yang ia kenakan tadi siang, setelahnya ia segera turun ke lantai bawah. Mendapati lampu yang sudah dipadamkan, ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orang tuanya sudah pergi tidur.

_/Um…kertas..kertas…/_ pikirnya sembari merobek kertas catatan dari meja telepon, menuliskan pesan bahwa ia pergi keluar malam itu, dan menempelkannya di kulkas dengan magnet.

Dan seperti lonceng penanda, suara deru mobil yang begitu dekat menjadi petunjuknya untuk segera pergi. Pelan-pelan agar langkah kakinya tak membangunkan kedua orang tuanya, ia pergi ke pintu depan dan menguncinya sebelum pergi. Benar saja, di depan rumahnya sudah ada mobil…limosin?

"Hah?" Sena menghentikan langkahnya kebingungan. _/A-apa tak terlalu berlebihan ? Baru kali ini…/ _Belum hilang rasa kagetnya, seorang lelaki muda keluar dari sana dan membukakan slot pagar rumahnya dan membungkuk memberi salam.

"Err…anou…" Pemuda mungil itu menggumam bingung, tak tahu harus bertanya apa.

Pria tadi menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memberi senyum ramah."Selamat malam, saya Roy Mustang yang akan jadi pengemudi di perjalanan ini. Kalau semuanya sudah siap, bisa kita berangkat sekarang, Tuan?"

"A-ah…iya…um…maaf, tapi…kenapa limosin? Maksudku…"

"Oh, ini karena kami sudah merepotkan anda malam ini, jadi mereka memberikan pelayanan khusus." Ujarnya sopan sembari memberikan gesture agar lawan bicaranya segera masuk ke mobil.

Sena mengangguk ragu sebelum masuk ke dalam limosin dan membiarkan Roy menutup pintu belakang. Ia tak sempat melihat pria tadi menyunggingkan senyum misterius sebelum berbalik pergi ke bangku pengemudi.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sejujurnya, sejak awal ia dijemput tadi, Sena sudah merasakan ada hal yang berbeda dengan tahapan yang biasa dilaluinya sebelum melakukan pengambilan foto. Bukannya menuju gedung seperti biasanya, kali ini ia diajak ke butik privat untuk _fitting_ pakaian yang katanya akan dipakai untuk pemotretan nanti.

Dan…sekarang ia berdiri di depan kaca besar untuk melihat kecocokan baju yang ditawarkan si empunya galeri yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang kelihatannya umurnya tak beda jauh darinya ini, penuh senyum membantunya memilihkan pakaian.

"Bagaimana ? Apa menurutmu yang itu ukurannya pas?" ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia merujuk pada pakaian yang kali ini sedang dikenakan Sena. Coat putih panjang berkerah sepanjang lutut dari bahan kulit dengan kancing tunggal, _turtle neck_ dengan bordir khusus di sekitar lingkar leher, celana berukuran pas dari bahan jeans campuran yang diberi spot _washed out_ khusus hingga bercorak naga, dan sepatu _boot_ cokelat tua berbordir serupa.

Sena mengangguk pelan, "Ya, kurasa yang ini saja. Apa benar ini yang dipakai untuk malam nanti?"

"Oh, tenang saja. Sebenarnya yang manapun asal dari koleksi terbaru kami tidak apa-apa. Toh, anda cocok memakai yang manapun juga." Ia memberi kilau senyuman yang mengingatkan Sena pada pengemudi limosin tadi. "Ya, kalau begitu, biarkan saya meengepaknya dulu. Semoga malam ini semuanya berjalan lancar."

Sena mengangguk dan membalas senyum."Kalau begitu terima kasih."

Andai ia tak buru-buru kembali ke lobi depan, mungkin ia kali ini ia bisa melihat senyuman yang sama di wajah pemuda _stoic_ itu.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Lagi-lagi mereka tak langsung pergi ke gedung perusahan, namun ke sebuah galeri aksesori di tengah kota. Yang membuatnya kaget, pemiliknya adalah Jack Atlus. Model papan atas yang rasanya namanya sudah tak asing lagi. Kali ini perhentiannya di tempat tersebut tak makan waktu lama, sebelum akhirnya ia dibawa lagi pergi menuju sebuah gedung bergaya Eropa kuno di dekat taman kota yang katanya disanalah pemotretan akan dilakukan.

Sena disambut oleh, lagi-lagi seorang yang tampan. Kali ini seorang pemuda berambut cokelat eboni dan bermata biru lazuli di balik kacamatanya dan pemuda pucat yang memberinya senyum aneh."Selamat malam, saya Seth yang akan jadi _hair dresser_ anda kali ini. Dan ini Sai, ia yang bertugas menjadi _stylist_ untuk membantu anda. Mari silakan, kita kerjakan semuanya di dalam. Sudah kami siapkan semuanya."

_ / Oke, ini sangat aneh…./ _pikir Sena ketika Sai merapikan rambutnya dengan _mousse_._ /Pertama limosin mewah….kedua supir yang tak pernah kulihat, lalu butik privat keluarga Uchiha, butik aksesori milik Jack Atlus, lalu stylist dan hairdresser baru. Hanya satu kesamaan dari orang-orang yang kutemui ini...wajah mereka semua jauh di atas rata-rata…/_

Ia menghela pelan. Yah…apapun keanehan yang ditemuinya ini, ia berharap segera selesai mengerjakan semuanya dan segera pulang untuk tidur. Pikirannya masih belum jernih dari masalah tadi sore.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Berikutnya, Abe yang akan jadi asisten anda untuk menunjukkan tempat dan menjelaskan konsep semuanya." Sai memberinya senyum yang sama sembari menunjuk seorang anak lelaki yang seumuran dengannya.

"Silakan lewat sini." Ujarnya membimbing Sena.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ia membalas dengan senyum lembut sebelum melangkah pergi mengikuti anak tadi. Ketika pintu ruangan ditutup, 'Seth' mengeluarkan ponselnya yang di set dalam mode diam dari saku celana untuk menjawab telepon yang masuk.

"Ya, dia sudah masuk. Tinggal tahap terakhir yang dikerjakan. Lebih baik kalian cepat kembali." jawabnya santai sebelum menutup ponsel dan berbalik pada Sai.

"Kita siap-siap sekarang ?" ujar pemuda itu.

'Seth' mengangguk dan memberinya senyum tipis."Tentu saja."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Kali ini temanya adalah 'Magnificient Night'. Malam yang luar biasa. Kami membuat efek hujan bintang yang akan membantu hasil pencahayaan foto, tanpa editing yang berlebihan." Jelas Abe ketika mereka berjalan menyeberangi ruangan gelap yang pinggiran dan atasnya tertutup kain hitam besar, seolah seperti berada dalam arena rumah hantu yang dibuat di festival sekolah. Hanya saja bola-bola lampu kecil berbentuk bintang yang digantung dari atas atap, menyala berkelap-kelip lembut bersamaan dengan pendar cat _flouroscent_ yang dilukis di atas kain hitam tadi, membuat siapapun yang melewatinya seolah berada di galaksi bimasakti.

"Tempat yang indah…" gumam Sena sembari menganggumi ruangan tadi. Siapapun yang membuat semua ini, pastilah mengerjakannya sepenuh hati.

"Terima kasih banyak." Abe tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ah, tapi bukan disini tempatnya, melainkan di balkon luar." Ujarnya sembari membuka gerendel pintu kaca besar menuju balkon. "Dan tentu saja, anda takkan sendirian, karena partner anda akan menemani anda nanti." Pemuda tadi melangkah ke sisi pintu dan memberinya jalan untuk keluar.

"Partner? Siapa-" Sena terdiam ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata hijau tosca yang sangat dikenalnya bersandar santai di pagar balkon. "Hiruma-san?" Ia mencoba memastikan.

Karena pemuda itu terlihat berbeda, memakai jas putih tanpa kancing dimana dibaliknya ia memakai kemeja hijau gelap dengan dua kancing atas terbuka dan ujungnya tak dimasukkan ke dalam celana bahan berwarna hitam berpotongan lurus yang dikenakannya. Dari remang cahaya lilin, kilau lembut dari kalung perak halus yang dikenakan di leher jenjangnya berpadu kontras dengan warna hijau tua. Sena bisa melihat dua anting-anting hitam yang biasa dikenakan Hiruma di masing-masing telinganya, diganti dengan satu anting bulat kecil berwarna perak yang sama dengan kalungnya. Wangi _musk_ parfum _peppermint _lembut tercium olehnya ketika angin malam bertiup lembut. Pendar cahaya lilin dan cahaya gedung kota di belakangnya membuatnya terlihat seperti lukisan…**(3)**

Sena tersipu melihatnya. _/Dia…Ah, tunggu…jangan-jangan…/_ Dan sekejap, otaknya menghubungkan semua kejadian tadi. Ia menggeram kesal ketika sadar, "Ini semua rencanamu ?"

Hiruma dengan tenang menjawab."Ya."

_Running back_ itu menggeleng pelan. Pergi dari sana dan menjauhi Hiruma takkan menyelesaikan apapun. Ia tahu betapa keras kepalanya seniornya itu."Kau ingin apa, Hiruma-san?" tanyanya lelah. Mau membenci seperti apapun, Sena tahu dirinya pasti akan memaafkan Hiruma. Terlanjur sayang….tapi keadaan ini membuatnya kelelahan secara mental.

"Marahlah padaku."

Sena mengadah terkejut. "Ha?"

"Caci maki aku kalau kau merasa itu perlu. Katakan semua yang kau tak suka agar aku paham perasaanmu. Dengan begitu aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya dan minta maaf." Ujarnya parau.

"A…" Melihat sosok yang biasanya begitu tanpa cela dan ditakuti tersebut memandangnya pedih justru membuat hatinya sakit. "Aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja. Jangan merasa bahwa aku lebih superior dan mengekangmu." Ucapnya lagi sembari mendekati Sena dan berlutut di depannya dengan kaki kirinya.

Pemuda mungil tadi terdiam cukup lama sebelum memulai dengan ragu dan mengalihkan pandang dari lawan bicaranya. "Aku…egois…keinginanku terlalu banyak…" Hiruma yang tak bicara apapun berarti ia dengan sabar mendengarkannya.

"Aku ingin Hiruma-san hanya untukku…aku tak mau ia terlalu sibuk dengan segala urusanya yang dirahasiakan padaku….aku tak mau hanya tahu sedikit hal tentangnya…aku tak perlu hadiah-hadiah yang begitu banyak karena membuatku merasa hanya mengambil keuntungan darinya…dan karena selama ini jarang bertemu dengannya…aku ingin tahu…" Sena tercekat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya ?" bujuk seniornya sabar.

"Apa dia…benar-benar setia dan menyayangiku ?" Sena bisa merasakan angin dingin menyapu pipinya yang lembab karena bulir air mata yang mengalir bebas.

Dirasakannya lengan panjang memeluknya lembut dan suara berbisik di telinganya."…Maaf…Sena.."

"Aku benci Hiruma-san." Isaknya ketika ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kemeja hijau.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku membencimu."

Tangan besar mengusap punggunya menenangkan."Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

Keduanya terdiam, Sena berusaha menghentikan tangisnya sementara Hiruma memeluknya untuk menenangkan. "Aku yang salah." Ujar seniornya tiba-tiba.

"Selalu seenaknya saja tanpa peduli perasaanmu. Sejujurnya, mungkin aku masih belum siap membuka diri dan percaya sepenuhnya pada orang lain sehingga merahasiakan banyak hal darimu…" Pemuda jangkung tadi menumpu dagunya diantara lebat rambut cokelat maroon. _/Harum…/_

"Aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku sebagai host." Ia mendekap lebih erat ketika merasakan geliat Sena. "Karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu agar bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh. Karena aku ingin kau yakin kalau aku takkan berpaling."

"Hiruma…"

Ia melepaskan Sena dan membingkai wajah mungil itu ditangannya, "Tapi aku terus membuatmu menangis…" Ia mengusap jejak air mata disana. "Setiap kali ingin memberimu kejutan…rasanya aku mendadak bertingkah bodoh. Mulai dari gulali yang terlalu besar, kelopak bunga yang sangat merepotkan untuk dibersihkan ketika layu, kembang api yang nyaris meledakkan sekolah…"

_Running back_ dipelukanya tertawa kecil, "Ya…aku ingat…"

"…dan membuatmu seolah kau hanyalah pelangganku..." lanjutnya lagi. Ini membuat keduanya terdiam.

"Apa…dengan semua hal itu aku masih diberi kesempatan?" ujarnya takut. "Aku paham kalau kau lelah denganku…Mungkin juga kau ingin berpisah…tapi…" Ia menunduk. Sulit sekali rasanya melanjutkan ucapannya.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Sena yang tersenyum penuh pengertian. _/Dia…ternyata hanya orang yang sangat canggung…/_

"Hei…Youichi?" Panggilnya sayang.

Hiruma mengadah. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya oleh Sena. Ada…perasaan yang ganjil…

"Sampai kapanpun, kekasihku hanya ada satu." Senyumnya lembut. "Tetaplah bersamaku." Pipi kecilnya memerah lembut sewaktu menyatakan hal itu.

Antara senang dan kesal, Hiruma mengutuk dalam hati. _/Curang…dia curang….selalu saja…sepolos ini…Sedalam apa kau ingin aku menyayangimu?/_

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya pelan. Didukung dengan atmosfir yang tepat, ia memberanikan diri mendekat. Tapi belum sempat ia mengecup Sena, suara batuk seseorang di pintu balkon membuat keduanya buru-buru menjauh. Mereka melupakan Abe yang sejak tadi berdiri disana. Tapi pemuda itu tampaknya menikmati sekali, karena senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya.

"Apa boleh kami mulai ?" Tanyanya pada Hiruma.

Hiruma yang batal mengutruk _catcher_ itu, justru teringat rencana mereka dan mengagguk setuju."Ah, kau benar. Silakan saja.". Hal ini jelas membuat Sena kebingungan melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Ada apa lagi ?"

"Hanya hal kecil." Ujar seniornya misterius. Tepat seusai ia mengatakan kalimat itu, hal pertama yang disadari Sena adalah, pengemudi limosin yang tadi mengantarnya, buru-buru masuk ke area balkon, mematikan semua lilin yang ada disana. Dan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap, dibantu cahaya lampu kota, ia melihat _hair dresser_ dan _stylist _yang membantunya tadi, bersiap menarik tali misterius yang tergantung di dekat jendela. Selanjutnya adalah Jack dan pemilik butik Uchiha, yang terlihat menyiapkan diri mereka di piano besar di ujung ruangan.

"A-anou..Hiruma-san? Kenapa-"

"Ssh….lihat…"

Dalam gelap, Sena merasakan tubuhnya diputar ke arah yang berlawanan, menghadap ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Denting piano mulai terdengar mengalun bersama suara seorang pria yang bernyanyi dengan tempo lebih lambat dari lagu seharunya,

"_Happy birthday…"_

Sena bisa melihat cahaya lilin yang mendekat, muncul dari kegelapan di ruang seberang balkon.

"_Happy birthday…"_

Kedua adalah kelipan tipis _confetti _yang terpantul lampu kota...

"_Happy birthday…" _

Lampu-lampu kecil yang terjuntai dari langit-langit (awalnya tak terlihat karena gelap malam), menyala dengan lembut seperti hujan bintang dan membuat _confetti_ yang jatuh perlahan seperti debu kosmik.

"_...to…you…"_

Dan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang dibawakan oleh Abe, berhenti tepat di depannya ketika lagu berakhir.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sena." Ia mendengar seniornya berbisik di belakangnya. "Aku belum terlambat mengucapkannya kan?"

Hiruma memperlihatkan jam tangannya, ia bisa melihat jarum jam menunjukkan waktu nyaris tengah malam. "Kurasa belum." Sena membenarkan.

"Tiup lilinnya sana." Pemuda pirang tadi menyuruhnya.

"Sena-kun, jangan lupa harapanmu." Abe mengingatkannya sebelum ia memulai. _Running back_ mungil ini menatap kuenya dengan hangat,

_Happy Birthday to My Dearest Sena_

_-Love always, Youichi-_

Dalam hati ia tertawa kecil. Sudah pasti bukan Hiruma sendiri yang meminta tulisannya. Ia menyapu pandangannya pada tiap-tiap orang yang berada di balkon, pada ruangan yang dihias begitu indah, mengingat alunan musih yang dimainkan, dan kembali pada kue di depannya. _/Mereka…teman-temannya di sini ya?/_

"Orang-orang yang baik…" bisiknya pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya memohon permintaan dan meniup ketujuhbelas lilin yang menyala.

_/Harapanku…sudah terkabul…Hiruma-san…akhirnya memiliki tempat dimana ia dapat jadi dirinya sendiri tanpa cemas terhadap hal apapun…/_

**(((1x21)))**

Keesokan paginya, setelah pesta kecil namun mewah, keenam karyawan 7th Heaven yang akhirnya tidur di gedung kafe ini, dengan lahap menyantap roti panggang dan sisa sup yang dibuat terlalu banyak oleh Roy.

Jack yang memulai pembicaraan,"Akhirnya Sena-kun menginap di apartemennya Hiruma ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Biarpun bilangnya akan mengantar pulang…yah, paling pagi ini benar-benar akan diantar." Ujar Sasuke diantar kunyahan rotinya. "Kalian tahu lah mereka mau apa…" ucapannya dijawab dengan gumaman paham dari karyawan lainnya.

"Tapi, Sena-kun manis sekali ya….jadi iri punya pacar seperti itu…" Sai menggigit-gigit ujung sendoknya dengan sebal.

"Aku setuju. Dan dia bilang suaraku bagus lho... " Jack menambahi dengan senang.

"Dan permainan pianoku juga dipujinya." Sasuke tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dipuji sama orang semanis itu siapa yang tak suka sih?

"Apalagi sikapnya yang bisa memahami Hiruma…wow…" Abe berdecak kagum.

"Hiruma sialan, bisa-bisanya diterima anak sebaik itu. Kau tahu, bahkan ia begitu akrab pada kami yang di ruang ganti. Kupikir kalau model itu akan cuek saja pada orang yang ditugasi membenahi segala hal…tapi dia sungguh ramah." Seto mengutruk kesal.

"Ya, bahkan di mobil juga ia mengajakku ngobrol dengan santai." Roy membenarkan.

Hening ruangan makan itu sebelum mereka menghela bersamaan."….Haaaaaaa…" Helaan antara sebal dan senang untuk kawan mereka yang dianggap paling bejat tapi juga paling beruntung.

"Tapi, kemarin itu hebat sekali ya?" Seto memulai lagi seusai menyesap kopi pagi di cangkirnya.

"Aku angkat topi untuk Roy-san. Bisa-bisanya terpikir ide dadakan seperti itu." Sai mengangguk setuju.

"Haha…tidak akan berjalan lancar kalau Hiruma tak berhasil mengancam bosnya Sena agar ia menelepon di malam hari." Tawa novelis itu sembari mengoleskan selai di roti.

"Iya sih…tapi benar-benar deh persiapannya….soal butik aksesori milikku sih tak apa. Tapi, untung saja disini ada CEO Kaiba Corp. Dapat limosin darimana kalau tak ada dia?" Ujar sang model yang menyeruput supnya dengan lahap.

Pewaris Uchiha yang duduk di depannya mengangguk membenarkan."Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau kakakku itu punya usaha butik ?"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa menebak aku pernah belajar untuk jadi _hairdresser_?" Seto juga ikut menimpali.

"Oh, itu ada di profil kerja kalian sebelum masuk kemari." Ujar Roy dengan tenang.

"Hah? Ada yang begitu ya? Aku tak ingat mengisinya." Abe menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Oh, tidak ada. Hanya itulah alasan mengapa aku menerima Hiruma disini." Hening ruangan itu ketika satu persatu dari mereka menyadari apa penyebab bos mereka selalu tahu hal-hal detail mengenai karyawannya.

"…."

"…."

Sasuke yang pertama menggebrak meja."SI BRENGSEK ITU!"

"Rugi aku membantunya!" Abe yang melanjutkan.

"…Hm…mau dibalas apa ya?" Sai dengan tenang merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya.

"Yang benar saja!" Seto menggeleng tak percaya.

"Awas ya….Akan kuadukan pada Sena-kun…" Jack sebenarnya memiliki ide paling bagus tapi itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Pada siapa?" ujar suara yang jadi bahan pembicaraan tiba-tiba.

"GYAA! Hiruma!" Mereka berteriak kaget bersamaan ketika melihat Hiruma yang bersandar di kusen pintu. Entah sejak kapan ia muncul…

"Kau seperti hantu saja." Roy mengomentari dengan tenang. Dilihatnya pemuda pirang itu mengangkat bahu.

"Sebenarnya pagi ini aku ingin mengantar Kuso Chibi pulang. Tapi ia bersikeras ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada kalian…jadi…yah, kuantar kemari dulu." Ia menunjuk pada seorang yang malu-malu keluar dari balik punggungnya.

"Pa-pagi…"

Mendadak wajah keenamnya menjadi cerah melihat pemuda mungil itu.

"Sena-kun! Ara…ayo sarapan disini!" Roy dengan langkah cepat, tanpa disadari Hiruma, sudah membawa Sena untuk duduk di kursi kosong dan satu persatu_ host_ di kafe itu bergiliran melayaninya.

"Biar kugeser bangkunya."

"Silakan roti panggangnya."

"Sup hangat untukmu."

"Teh lemon untuk menyegarkan hari."

"Omelete keju agar siap menyongsong hari."

"OI!" Hiruma berteriak sebal.

"Apa?" Ujar mereka serempak dengan cuek. Senang rasanya bisa mengusik Hiruma.

"Kalian bosan hidup ya? Jangan mendekatinya!" teriaknya sebal. Sekarang ia bisa mengerti kenapa Abe terlihat marah besar sewaktu Mihashi yang berkunjung ke sana mendapat perlakuan sama.

Sena tertawa kecil mendengar amarah tak serius itu."Ahaha…sudahlah Hiruma-san…Tidak apa-apa kok. Toh aku memang ingin bicara dengan mereka." Kali ini keenamnya memandang bingung sebelum dengan tertib kembali ke bangku makan mereka.

"Cih…" Hiruma mengumpat pelan mendengar hal itu, tapi ia tetap tenang sewaktu mendekati bangku Sena dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Um…pertama, aku ingin berterima kasih untuk semuanya. Apa yang kalian lakukan untukku dan Hiruma-san kemarin benar-benar sangat membantu kami." Ujarnya bijak.

Seniornya mengeleringkan mata dengan kesal."Kuso Chibi…jangan sentimental begitu pada mereka…"

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" ujarnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan terima kasih banyak selama ini. Kalian semua karyawan kafe ini ? Dan host juga?"

Mereka mengguman jawab setengah bingung."Ya…" _/Selama ini ?/_

"Roy-san, apa kau pemiliknya?" Sena memastikan.

Pria itu mengangguk."Benar. Maaf sudah menipumu sebelumnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh aku sudah tahu." Pemuda mungil itu menenangkan, tapi Roy justru keheranan.

"Eh?"

"Mana ada supir yang pakai sepatu Burberry Fall." Sena memberinya senyum penuh rasa tahu.

"Ah..begitu ya?" Sial…penyamarannya terbongkar karena sepatu mahal favoritnya. Tentu saja, supir dengan gaji sebesar apapun takkan buang-buang gajinya demi sepasang sepatu. Ia berdecak kagum untuk pengamatan Sena.

"Tapi, hal yang ingin kubicarakan bukan mengenai itu." Ia kembali ke mode serius. "Aku ingin berterima kasih karena kalian sudah membuatnya nyaman berada disini."

"Eh?"

"Chibi...Apa maksudnya ini?" Pacarnya jadi terdengar seperti orang tuanya…menyebalkan..

Sena tak memedulikan suara dibelakangnya dan tetap melanjutkan."Kalian teman-temannya 'kan?"

"Kau bisa katakan begitu…" Seto melempar pandangan tak yakin pada yang lain.

"Haha…biarpun tak yakin. Tapi aku tahu persis kalau Hiruma-san senang berada disini."

Hiruma terbelalak. "Apa? Tunggu dulu, jadi kau kemari karena ingin bicara tentangku pada mereka?"

"Tuh kan?" Sena menunjuk ke arahnya dan seketika Hiruma paham.

"Ah…"

"Sikapnya memang buruk, sering mengancam, kata-katanya kasar, dan selalu seenaknya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti dia orang jahat…Kalian pasti tahu betul tentang hal itu."

"Ya." Mereka mengiyakan, walau Hiruma memberi tatapan super dingin.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Notre Dame dan itu artinya selama setengah tahun aku takkan bisa bertemu Hiruma-san secara langsung…Jadi, tolong jaga dia." Sena membungkuk sopan sebelum menghadapi seniornya yang terlihat siap meledak.

"Kau apa-apaan sih?"

"Soalnya kalau kutinggal, nanti kau pasti buat kekacauan."

"Aku tak seperti itu !"

"Sekalipun benar, tetap saja mengkhawatirkan…"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau disana malah bertemu orang mesum atau semacamnya? Bagaimana kalau kau ditipu karena kendala bahasamu itu? Ah…sial…harusnya aku mengajarimu lebih banyak sebelum ini…"

Keduanya tak sadar mereka diperhatikan oleh penghuni ruangan yang lainnya. Keenamnya bertukar pandang kesepahaman sebelum Roy bicara,

"Sena-kun."

"Ya?"

"Tenang saja. Dia pasti kami jaga baik-baik."

Pemuda bermata hijau yang bersandar pada kursi Sena memberinya pandangan mengancam."Kau benar sudah bosan hidup ya?"

"Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya." Sena membungkuk lagi.

"Tch…terserahlah. Ayo, Chibi, nanti kau keteteran mempersiapkan untuk besok." Hiruma memainkan kunci mobilnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Eeh? I-iya.." Belum sempat ia menyusul, Roy menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan memberikan kotak kue ukuran sedang.

"Hm, Sena-kun tunggu. Ini ada sedikit kudapan. Bawalah."

Sena tersenyum lebar melihatnya."Terima kasih, Roy-san…Um, aku permisi dulu. Nanti kalau ketemu lagi, kubawakan oleh-oleh! Jya, minna! Hiee! Hiruma-san, tunggu!" Pemuda mungil itu mengejar seniornya yang sudah pergi duluan tanpa pamit dengan langkah cepat.

Hening kembali ruangan makan di kafe itu selama beberapa saat. Sai memecahnya dengan komentar yang tepat.

"Mereka datang dan pergi seperti badai."

Seto mengiyakan. "Kau benar."

"Mereka cocok ya?" celetuk Abe.

Jack mengangguk."Mau tak mau aku harus setuju denganmu…Sena-kun pengertian sekali."

"Yah….sepi lagi. Setelah ini Hiruma pasti sibuk mencari cara agar mereka kontak terus, Abe juga pulang ke rumah selama liburan tahun baru, aku juga harus kembali ke keluarga besar, Seto-san sudah pasti menemani adiknya, Jack punya rencana dengan Yusei-kun, dan bos, kau bagaimana? Liburan ini kau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Sasuke menyimpulkan dengan cerdas.

Novelis itu mengadah dan menyunggingkan senyum misterius."Oh, aku? Aku tetap disini menulis kelanjutan novelku…Lagipula idenya sudah menumpuk…"

"Hoo…oke…"

Keenamnya melanjutkan kembali sarapan pagi dalam damai sebelum memulai kembali hari mereka yang sibuk. Senyuman Roy sampai tengah hari masih belum terhapus ketika ia mencicipi menu baru yang dibuatnya sebagai kudapan untuk dibawa Sena pagi tadi. Parfait dengan puding cokelat caramel kental yang diberi sentuhan akhir _whipped cream_.

Seperti rasa cokelat yang pahit manis, kisah mereka mungkin takkan selamanya indah. Satu pelajaran yang diingat selalu dari kejadian ini, tak akan ada hubungan yang selamanya berjalan lancar. Bagaimana mempertahankannya tergantung dari keinginan dan usaha masing-masing pihak. Dan jika itu berhasil, seperti _whipped cream_ yang mengimbangi rasa ekstrim caramel dan lembutnya pudding…

"Sudah kuduga…mereka itu sempurna…" Bisiknya sebelum menyuap lagi makanan penutupnya.

Salju turun lembut di cerahnya langit hari itu…menutup cerita ini untuk memulai cerita yang baru…

**...TBC...**

**A/N:** Sejujurnya saya kesulitan bikin chapter ini. Saya ga tahu kemana biasanya cowo dengan cowo pergi berduaan bwat nge-date. Bingung setengah mati!...Dan entah kenapa jadinya begini, maaf klo terlalu OOC... dan..ternyata chapternya kepanjangan...duh...=.=

**((1))**Eclatan ini sebenernya nama kerajaan dari manga Royal Fiance...tapi ya sudahlah...

**((2****))** Yasaka Ritsu dari Denkou Sekka Boys –komik yaoi rekomen nih! Mantap! Tapi 19+ ya! Hahahha...XD- , di manga aslinya dia model sekaligus pewaris perusahaan. Yah...disini saya pinjem chara doang...

**((3))** Baju Hiruma disini sama dengan yang dipakai di ending ES21 – Daydream...Disini dia berjalan di tengah kota, dengan efek _bubble_ pendar yang wow! Ganteng bebs!XD Untuk antingnya itu, simple bulat kecil warna perak. Klo digambar mah, bulet kecil aja...Karena menurut petunjuk dari majalah MensMags, kalau mau pakai perhiasan kalung, anting-anting ga boleh dengan desain berlebihan, nanti terlihat berat...

**Next chap:** Spicy Tomato Scone

**Pairing:** Most canon yaoi pairing ever...SasuNaru...:)

Terima kasih telah membaca! Komentarnya saya tunggu ya!


End file.
